Assorted Jellybeans Collection
by Hyuchiha Ruki
Summary: Each jellybean is different. Some are sweet, some are bitter-sweet. Just like NejiTen one-shots. A collection of NejiTen one-shots by me for the many fans of NejiTen. Genres range from fluff to angst. Every kind of NejiTen one-shot, you can find here.
1. Jellybean One: Strawberry Daiquiri

**I'm in a really, really good mood since my computer is finally agreeing with me after malfunctioning in my face for two days.**

**Kankuro: It wouldn't be malfunctioning if you wouldn't use it **_**everyday**_**.**

**Me: The hell do I know! I'm bored around here. I'll be busy again when school starts again. Darn it.**

**Kankuro: And you'll finally get this stupid leash off my neck and set me free?**

**Me: No, I'm bringing you to school. If a teacher asks who the hell are you, meow. He'll think you're just a cat and you'll slip through.**

**Kankuro: No bloody way.**

**Me: Anyway, I'm not working on any stories right now, so I've decided to make a ten-shot collection for all NejiTen lovers everywhere! It'll have every kind of NejiTen one-shot, from fluffy ones to angsty ones! This is the first one so I'll be making more till we have a collection!**

**Kankuro: Damn it, Ruki; stop making the sappiest things on Earth!**

**Me: Don't worry about that. I'm going to add a one-shot that's action-packed, too, I guess.**

**Kankuro: Well, that's one good thing out of you.**

**Me: I don't own Naruto, guys! Just Kankuro…**

**Kankuro: Oi!**

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

_NejiTen One-Shot Number One:_

"_Masquerade"_

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Masquerades.

They're like social gatherings gone formal and oddly classy. You're required to wear formal wear, in fact. Women came in thick skirts and tiny corsets, giving everything a medieval feel of knights and princesses. Men came around in tuxedos or suits. There'd be ballroom dancing and dinners under the moonlight among the gardens of roses and such.

And all guests each held a mask.

Yes, a simple mask has always done the trick. You'd see everyone's upper half of their faces concealed behind a firm mask, sometimes connected to a strong handle to use to hold it up but most of the time, people have it worn for less hassles.

Why did they call it masquerade? They could've simply called it a party. Of all the other words, they just had to use masquerade, which also means 'deception', 'cover-up', 'pretense' and 'pretend to be'.

Ask others and maybe they'll answer by saying it must be because of the masks. One would hide behind their mask, pretending to be another. But maybe there's another reason…

Let me show it this way:

The man behind the behind the falcon mask smirked. His long, brown hair was tied in the low ponytail he usually had back when he was a genin. How great those times were. As he walked through the dewy grass, he looked about, in search of someone.

His Byakugan eyes saw through the hole is his mask and he was quite disappointed that he still hasn't found the one he was looking for…

He was looking for the one in the Panda mask.

Slightly distressed, Neji approached his cousin, the woman in the swan mask, and whispered, "Was she invited?" She nodded without hesitation and explained, "She's here. I saw her earlier. Go look around." Hearing this relieved him as he went back to walking about in the venue.

As he did, he found the Uchiha genius in a tiger mask, holding hands with a girl in a peacock mask. Clearly, he was with Sakura Haruno. To the other side, a woman in a rather elegant boar mask danced happily with the man with a deer mask. The InoShika connection, he assumed. He was just trying to immediately notice if ever a Panda-masked guest were to pass by.

_Bump._

Our falcon-masked man bumped shoulders with a lady, making her drop her purse. Being considerate, he bent down for the lady and picked it up, handing it to her. "Your purse, I believe." Neji said, making his hand meet the woman's gloved one. Behind the mask she had, she smiled and whispered, "Thank you."

After a nod, the man realized something…

She's the Panda-masked woman he was looking for.

Seeing this, he smiled and asked, "What brings you here?" She shyly smiled and said, "Your cousin invited me. I'm just glad I bumped into you." Hearing that, he held out his hand and asked politely, "Well, I hope you don't mind dancing with me for a little while." When he told her this, she was quite surprised but she answered simply, hoping not to offend him (deep inside, she was absolutely delighted), "S-Sure."

Her hand rested on his and when their eyes met, sparks flew. For a second there, it seemed like an enchanting moment, fresh out of a fairy tale. It was somehow too good to be true, and maybe it really is. Gently holding the lady's hand, Neji led her to the dance floor, a wide floor of granite placed in the middle of the huge lawn. There, other guests danced with the music, and the couple was about to join.

Once they've got their position right, Neji swayed with his partner along with the music.

Their hands kept their hold on each other as their feet ran through the smooth granite. Under the moonlight, the masked guests looked rather graceful with their slick movements, following the songs of the violins and the cellos.

Raising his arm, Neji twirled the Panda-masked girl around, making her skirt twirl along. She smiled with delight as she landed again in his arms, always there to catch her. Soon after, he held her waist firmly and leaned low, making her dip and forcing her to hold on from below his nape. When she was back up, she giggled and asked, "Since when did you dance, Neji?"

He shrugged and said, "I dunno. I just do everything right when I'm with you." The two laughed amid the dancing masqueraders. Neji cupped the woman's mask's side, sliding it upwards so he could see her beautiful face. When their eyes met, it was the best feeling of all.

"I like your mask." Neji simply said, keeping it off of her face with his hold. She giggled and proceeded to reach for his mask and slip it off, "Really?" she began, "Well, I like you better without your mask."

Wrapped in each other's arms, Neji and Tenten felt rather secure and warm against the night breeze. It was a time to enjoy the night, to enjoy the gathering… to enjoy each other's presence. Neji leaned over to Tenten and gave her a tender kiss on the cheek, letting his lips touch her delicate skin with a smile thinly spread over them.

Tenten giggled with the soft touch and when Neji had let go, he asked, "Having fun?" She grinned happily and nodded, saying, "What's that kiss supposed to mean?" Neji shrugged and made a face, "Well," Neji muttered, "What does it mean to you?" Tenten smiled and guessed, "I love you?" With that, Neji smiled and said, "You've got it right."

And there, the only mask-less guests stood at the center of the dance floor tight in each other's arms and forgetting the world around them.

It was _their _night.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Maybe, just maybe, a masquerade is called a masquerade for a different reason.

Everyday, we do a masquerade. We hide certain things from the world, like weaknesses, flaws and most of all, feelings. We keep those masks on so people won't see that it's us, doing that one stupid thing in front of the world. We keep our masks on for too long.

It is called a masquerade because, like in the party, we wear a mask to conceal who we are. These little social gatherings we call masquerades reflects real life, somehow. You meet a stranger, and you get to know each other through experience, like a dance, and you become acquainted. Still, things are kept from one another. I don't know why wearing masks is done during a masquerade, but one thing's for sure:

From that night on, Neji took his mask off. He finally came clean. He didn't hide his feeling towards Tenten for any longer…

Neji has stopped living the life of a masquerader.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**You guys liked it? I sure hope you did! X)**

**If you did, leave a review and tell me what you think! Constructive criticism is accepted. Flames? I dunno.**

**If you want me to make a specific kind of one-shot to add here, send me a PM, okay? I won't bite. –smiles-**

**Kankuro: Gawd, that was damn mushy.**

**Me: That's just what you think.**

**Kankuro: I hate it. Burn it!**

**Me: If I do, you burn with it. –chibi smile-**

**Kankuro: I hate you.**


	2. Jellybean Two: Margarita

**Hey guys! Here's another NejiTen one-shot for the Jellybean Collection. By the way, the names of the chapters are now flavors of jellybeans and they're real since they're fresh from the official Jelly Belly website.**

**Kankuro: You named the first one-shot 'Strawberry Daiquiri'? And this one's names 'Margarita'?**

**Me: It was a random pick out of the fifty jellybean flavors. It was done randomly.**

**Kankuro: But I hate 'Strawberry Daiquiri'.**

**Me: So do I (no offense to those who don't and to those who fall in love with Strawberry Daiquiri jellybeans).**

**Kankuro: Change it to Chocolate Pudding or French Vanilla or something.**

**Me: No way. The flavor picking is random so you'll just have to wait for those flavors to be used. Hey, those two flavors are my faves. –squeal-**

**Kankuro: The hell do I care.**

**Me: I bet you like Cotton Candy. Oooh, how manly.**

**Kankuro: What's wrong with Cotton Candy jellybeans? You flip over them!**

**Me: Fine, so my point isn't seen here. On with the story.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or the Jelly Belly Jellybean Flavors.**

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

_NejiTen One-Shot Number Two:_

"_5 Signs That Neji and Tenten are Dating"_

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

"We're _not _on a date!"

Lee laughed and said, disagreeing with his teammate's denial, "Oh, come on, Neji. It's youthfully obvious. You and Tenten are on a date. How youthful!"

Tenten knew that Neji was fuming now. If he could, he'd strangle Lee with his bare hands then kicked his sorry butt across the land. Of course, Tenten was there to calm him down, "N-No, Lee," Tenten muttered, "We're not on a date."

"Oh really?" Lee said, giggling inside, "I can give five youthful signs that you two are dating!"

Hearing this, Neji growled, "We don't have time for this, Lee! We're very busy and… and… Just get lost!" It's not like Neji to shout. Usually, he'd be calm and just snap angrily without a crease in his face… unlike now.

Ignoring Neji, Lee began to spot the 'signs', "Alright! Gai-sensei told me everything about youthful dates and dating so I won't miss a thing! Yosh!" He gave the couple a gleeful wink and his signature thumbs up. Rolling his eyes, Neji stood there with Tenten waiting for him to shut up.

"Youthful Sign that Neji and Tenten are youthfully on a Date Number One!" Lee exclaimed, his beam sparkling, "You two youths are holding hands!"

When the thought struck to them, the two looked down at their hands, finding their fingers entwined sweetly and even their wrists seemed to hug each other. After a quick realization, Neji glared at Lee and growled again, "Th-That's not considered! Leave us alone, Lee!"

But still, their hands held onto each other.

Not giving up, Lee followed them, snickering behind the huge smile he had on. "Neji," Tenten whispered to Neji, "You have to be patient with Lee. After all, he is our teammate and…"

"I know he's our teammate, Tenten." Neji grumbled with a snap in his tone. Tenten knew when to shut up first.

Neji and Tenten passed the many shops and restaurants until they reached the little, fancy ramen shop with the great sky view from their gigantic windows. After taking a seat in a booth by a window and ordering, Neji looked left and right to see if Lee followed them into the place. Fortunately for him, there was no sign of Lee.

Smiling since she was quite amused, Tenten chuckled and gave Neji's pale hand a quick squeeze, "Hey, don't stress yourself with Lee. He didn't follow us here, at least." Hearing this from Tenten, Neji nodded and murmured, "Alright, I'll chill."

Very soon, the two exchanged no words. Every now and then, Tenten would take her gaze off of the moon and just look into Neji's eyes. It was kinda like the moon anyway… only more charming and Neji's eyes can make her melt in a heartbeat.

"Youthful Sign that Neji and Tenten are youthfully on a Date Number Two!"

The voice boomed from the booth behind Tenten. And lo and behold, Lee popped his head out and grinned, saying, "You two are youthfully looking into each other's eyes! Wow! How youthful! Simply youthfully romantic!"

Neji clenched his fist and muttered, "Can I just punch him, please? It's… too much." Tenten bit her lip and pat Neji's shoulder, saying, "Neji, hang on for a minute. He's… He's just like that. Lee's our friend and we shouldn't hurt him, right?" For Tenten's sake, Neji didn't mind Lee's annoying declarations and the weird stares people have been giving them.

Within a few minutes, Neji and Tenten's orders arrived in their tables. Two bowls of beef ramen were placed before them. Neji picked up his chopsticks and after snapping them as he separated the two sticks. Tenten ate first and as she slurped one of the noodles and drops of the soup sprinkled onto Neji's cheek, making him twitch a little.

"Oops," Tenten said, cheekily smiling with a giggle, "Sorry, Neji. Let me wipe that off." Neji raised his brows to acknowledge her offer. She took her tissue and folded it neatly before rubbing Neji's full cheeks with it, wiping the drops off.

It tickled Neji a little and when he chuckled, Lee popped his head out from the other booth again and exclaimed, "Youthful Sign that Neji and Tenten are youthfully on a Date Number Three!"

Neji and Tenten froze in their position as they looked at Lee with wide eyes. Lee went on, "You two are acting all sweet and sugary! How youthful!"

And hearing that, the other customers eating in the restaurant turned to Lee and the couple NejiTen. Neji covered his face with his palms, looking like he was crying with frustration while Tenten tries to stop him from crushing Lee's bones on the spot.

**O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O**

"Youthful Sign that Neji and Tenten are youthfully on a Date Number Four!"

"Oh, for the love of…" Neji muttered, glaring back at Lee, who was now tailing the two. Tenten held onto Neji's arm, calming him down yet again. She was successful in doing so once again.

Lee continued, "You're walking her home! A date isn't complete without the ever-so-youthful walk home!"

Neji swore that once Tenten's in her house, he's going to kick Lee's shin _then _strangle him _then _punch his face _then _kick him to the next land. He actually doesn't know why Tenten stops him from doing so. Was it coz she cared enough for Lee or was it coz she'd get embarrassed if he hurt Lee in public?

Must've been the second one.

"When are you going to stop, Lee?" Tenten asked, asking him, "I think Neji and I have heard enough."

Lee shook his head and answered, "I'll stop once you've already done the fifth and last sign! I can wait."

Neji smirked and asked, "What exactly _is _the last sign, Lee?" Tenten's eyes grew in surprise when Neji asked this. As for Lee, he didn't even question why Neji wanted to find out.

As the two walked up at Tenten's porch, they waited for Lee's answer. Neji leaned on Tenten's front door and awaited Lee's reply while Tenten stood beside him, also curious of what was the last sign that Gai-sensei told him.

"The Last Youthful Sign that Neji and Tenten are youthfully on a Date:" Lee said, "You two will kiss good night… which still hasn't happened."

Neji chuckled and Tenten just grinned at Neji as he said, "Well, Lee, I guess the last sign is comin' up."

And with that, Neji turned to Tenten and gave her a quick kiss on the lips, making her blush. Lee's jaw dropped.

"Happy now?" Neji grumbled, shifting moods, "And besides, we weren't on a date. I just promised Tenten to take her out to that fancy ramen place since it was her birthday last Tuesday and my best friend deserves a lot."

Lee was still silent… until he exclaimed, "But it was a date now since all five signs! How youthful! I am off to go tell Gai-sensei!"

And Lee ran off with one heck of a smile on and one weird kind of eagerness.

Tenten gave Neji a weird look and said, "My birthday wasn't last Tuesday."

Neji nodded and explained, "I know. I was just hoping maybe Lee would fall for it. I don't want him finding out that we've been dating for three months already, that's all."

"Why?" Tenten simply asked, still locking her arms around Neji's. To answer her, Neji said, "The things Lee knows of goes around faster than a burning and panicking Gai-sensei."

Tenten laughed at the strange metaphor and after one last kiss for the night, Tenten got into her house, waving good-bye to Neji.

"Good night."

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**Whooooh. That's done. I'm sorry that it's quite short. I'm still worried about my cat. I hope you guys liked this.**

**Kankuro: It's still lame.**

**Me: You think everything's lame.**

**Kankuro: I don't think I'm lame.**

**Me: Such conceit.**

**Kankuro: Oi!**

**Me: Well, reviews are more than welcome, guys. Thank you.**


	3. Jellybean Three: Pina Colada

**Did you guys like the first two shots? Then, here's another one.**

**Kankuro: I hated them.**

**Me: Think what you want to think. I won't hate you.**

**Kankuro: But you'll hit me.**

**Me: I'll hit you **_**lovingly**_**. –smiles childishly-**

**Kankuro: Lovingly?**

**Me: Yeah. I hate it when I hit you so I do it only because I want to… uh, make you behave. Which is doing it **_**lovingly**_**. –smiles again-**

**Kankuro: So, what? Are you some disciplinarian?**

**Me: Oh, gawd, no! I see enough of them in school. They practically kill me! I'll just be your… behavior-management specialist. –laughs-**

**Kankuro: Once I've got my hands on Crow later, I'll kill you.**

**Me: I bet you can't. –sticks tongue out playfully-**

**Kankuro: … Darn it.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto.**

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

_NejiTen One-Shot Number Three:_

"_The Valentine Gift"_

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

He's broke.

That's impossible. Neji Hyuga is never broke… till now.

Who ever knew that he'd only have 15 Ryo left in his wallet. How did that happen? Was it because he had used it all up on his shampoo and conditioner? Or was it because his dates were Tenten were becoming too often?

Hm, must be the second one.

It was definitely the wrong time to be broke. It's Valentine's Day and what kind of a boyfriend wouldn't have a Valentine's gift for his girlfriend? A lame one, definitely and Neji had no intention of being one.

So, what decent Valentine gift can one guy buy with 15 Ryo?

A flower? That wouldn't cost him anything but he gives _bouquets _to Tenten every time they go out for the night. Wouldn't she be sick of it by now and wouldn't she be thinking that Neji's destroying nature? (A/C: I'm sorry, Nature-person here.)

How about some chocolates? Get real, Neji. The kind of chocolates you can buy for 15 Ryo are the really, really contemptible ones. Yes, the ones that come in a box of ten but when you open the box, it's just a box of five. Sometimes, they even taste bland or just like roasted goat for some reason.

Maybe they can eat out tonight? No, of course not. What can you buy a girl with 15 Ryo? Probably a stick of street food… and a half. Besides, they go out for dinner every other night, which was the cause of his being broke.

He'd be desperate enough to go run to the nearest person (may he know him/her or not) and ask for 500 Ryo. He'd promise to pay it all back as soon as he can…

But, heck. People need money to buy their loved ones gifts, too. He'd ask Lee since he's single… but he spends for Sakura, even if she's got Sasuke. Sometimes, Neji wonders how Naruto woos Hinata even if he has holes in his pockets both literally and figuratively.

In about fifteen minutes, he'd be meeting Tenten in that small, cozy coffee shop by the bay. She wanted to enjoy the sun set with him today and she also wanted to take a walk with him under the stars, too.

Tenten was a hopeless romantic, like most girls (A/C: I admit it! I am, too!) and he'd sometimes doubt her and wonder most of the time, _"How, exactly, are sun sets and walks during the night at past ten romantic?" _He wouldn't find out till he does it, anyway.

But that wasn't his problem now. The money needed to pay for their drinks in the coffee shop isn't something to think of since Tenten promised to pay for that (which is the reason why he only drinks water when they do go there so Tenten wouldn't have to pay so much). His problem is the gift.

Tenten would hate him till death if he didn't have a gift. Last Valentine's, he showered her with gifts… which was also the reason why he had to borrow money from Hinata for two weeks.

Panicking (but it didn't show in his face), Neji walked briskly through the streets, looking through every shop window, hoping that maybe just one little trinket cost 15 Ryo and he'd immediately get that for his dearest Tenten. He wouldn't care if it were just a pen or a small pillow. Tenten will still like it, hopefully.

It would probably take a miracle for Neji to find something as cheap as 15 Ryo for Tenten… and probably more than fifteen minutes.

And who ever knew that miracles took only five minutes to happen?

"Found one!" Neji blurt out, his hands firmly pressed against the shop window's glass. His smile curved upwards as he saw a tiny heart-shaped locket made of cheap plastic. Oddly, it had a convincing touch, making it appear truly made of sliver.

Eagerly anticipated, Neji ran to the shop door, ready to enter the shop when all of a sudden, he felt something fall from his pocket.

When he looked behind him, he found one of his 5 Ryo coins rolling away. With huge eyes, Neji stumbled through the passing people, trying to make it. The coin was nearing the canal when some random person's foot kicked it accidentally, making it… well, fall into the canal, through the thin bars.

"_What?!" _Neji thought, furiously, _"I thought that kind of stuff only happens in cartoons!" _Of course, Neji knew that even if he had activated his Byakugan and looked for the coin, it would be useless since he can't even get it.

So, he's left with 10 Ryo.

What can a desperate guy buy with 10 Ryo for his girlfriend on Valentine's Day?

Once again, Neji looked back at that shop, hoping that there'd be another decent item that costs 10 Ryo or less. He'd expect one from that shop window since the shop is called 'Jin's Cheap Finds'.

Yet again, a miracle occurs.

For 9 Ryo, Neji can buy a cheap, plastic ring with a fake stone on it. Still, it's completely fake, but just like the locket, it looks ultimately real!

Almost running, Neji entered the store and immediately went to the counter, saying, "I'm here to purchase that ring at your shop window, please." But the staff behind the counter shook his head and explained, "Sorry, sir, but that's reserved. The guy who already bought will be coming over here to pick it up later."

Hearing that, Neji bit his lip and asked, "Well, what else do you have around here that costs 10 Ryo or less?" The counter guy (A/C: Nice term…) shrugged and muttered, "That's it. The one next is this small jewelry case that plays music when it opens…" And there, he pointed at a charming, little case that seemed real, too, sitting on the shelf.

"How much is it?" Neji asked, hoping it's just cheap. He was answered with, "12 Ryo."

Neji tugged onto his hair and smacked his hand onto the counter, "Can you reserve it for me?" he said. The man just shook his head and replied, "Payment before anything else."

Hearing this, Neji ran out of the store, hoping to borrow 2 Ryo coins, more or less, from anyone. He walked up to Kiba, Choji and even Kakashi already, asking if he could borrow some money. All of them said they couldn't since they also needed to buy gifts for their valentines.

But luckily for him, the lady in one of the street foods stand gave him the 2 Ryo he needed.

Finally with enough money, Neji ran back to the shop to buy the jewelry case… until…

"Sorry, someone already bought the jewelry case." The man behind the counter said as he pointed at Neji the empty space where the little case used to be. That was it for Neji.

More than fifteen minutes have passed. Not only does he lack a gift, he also kept Tenten waiting. Dreary and hoping Tenten would forgive him, Neji stiffly walked to the bay to meet Tenten outside the coffee shop there.

**O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O**

"You're ten minutes late, Neji." Tenten plainly said when the two met outside the coffee shop, "But it's okay. Come on, let's get something to drink."

Neji just nodded, trying to make his worry overlooked. Tenten didn't have anything with her but Neji didn't mind. It would be alright if she didn't have a Valentine's gift for him. Every year, though, she'd have one for him unexpectedly. Last year, she paid Lee enough to go convince a thousand squirrels to assemble in Neji's living room, forming the words "I love you, Neji." She never fails to amaze him.

Anyway, throughout the whole time in the coffee shop, Neji was quiet, sipping some water every now and then. As for Tenten, she simply adored the beautiful sunset outside the shop and she kept quiet, too. Their hands, on the other hand, seemed to be caught in each other.

"What's wrong?"

Neji snapped back to reality as he and Tenten strolled down the now empty streets of Konoha. They had their arms locked and somehow, Tenten noticed that Neji was silent… too silent.

"Nothing's wrong." Neji reassured her, "I'm just… thinking?"

Tenten giggled and asked, hoping to find something out, "Uh, Neji, I know this is rude, but… Do you have a Valentine gift for me this year?"

Seeing that he might've been caught, Neji sulked. He couldn't lie to Tenten, "I couldn't buy you one. I'm… broke."

Hearing that, Tenten giggled once again and rested her head on his shoulder as they walked (A/C: This feels good. XD). She still had the smile on, "Actually, I'm broke, too. So, I couldn't bribe Lee or anyone for that matter to do something for me for you. Get me? So, I just bought you something and I'm not even sure if you'll like it."

It made Neji feel guilty all the more. "It's alright if you don't have a gift for me, Neji," Tenten said, "As long as you're here, I'm fine." But those words of hers made him feel like the luckiest guy on earth.

She stopped walking and said, "Oh, here's your gift, by the way." She ransacked her weapons pouch and took out…

A small jewelry case, very much like the one in the shop Neji saw earlier.

"H-Hey." Neji said with a chuckle in his voice, "I wanted to buy that for you."

Tenten laughed and answered, "Is that so? Well, I got it before you. Happy Valentine's Day, Neji." And as she handed it to Neji carefully, then opened the lid to make the soft and gentle music play from the case.

This made Neji grin, making his feel better after all that has happened today.

But then, something occurred to him, "No, wait," Neji said excitedly, "I _do _have a gift for you!"

Glad to hear that, Tenten said, "Oh yeah? That's great! Wh-Where is it?"

And with that, Neji bent lower a little and made their lips touch with a tender and loving touch. And both of them, even if their lips were against the other's, smiled. When Neji had let go, Tenten's eyes sparkled and she kept her grin on as she said, "Hey, that must be the best gift you've given so far."

The couple shared a laugh and with that, Tenten pulled him towards the meadow and invited, "Come on, Neji. Let's go stargazing!"

Neji just nodded with his tiny smile and followed Tenten, hand in hand with her.

"_Okay…" _Neji thought, _"So now I know how she finds these dull activities so romantic. I guess it's just coz… she's doing it with me."_

And of they went, sharing the night together.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**Kankuro: How many more of these sappy things are you making?**

**Me: It's a collection of NejiTen one-shots! What do you expect? By the way, guys, I'm sorry if it's so choppy.**

**Kankuro: I expect some action and adventure!**

**Me: Well, I haven't worked on that one yet.**

**Kankuro: I don't think you plan to.**

**Me: …maybe.**

**Kankuro: No fair! You promised that you'd make one!**

**Me: I don't make action or adventure shots… at all!**

**Kankuro: Hey, you promised!**

**Me: I did not! I just said I might make one. MIGHT!**

**Guy-sensei: The Beautiful Savage of the Leaf Village: MIGHT GUY!**

**Kankuro & Me: Gyagh!**

**Lee: And I'm Rock Lee, the Leaf Village's Noble Savage!**

**Me: Agh! Get outta here! Shoo! Shoo!**

**Lee and Guy: HOW YOUTHFUL!  
**

**Kankuro: The spandexes are killing my eyes!**

**Me: Hurry! Leave a review to get these guys out of here!**

**(insert chibi with peace sign)**


	4. Jellybean Four: Cream Soda

**Kankuro: I'm not going to say the dumb disclaimer.**

**Me: This is just practice before the next one-shot, where you come in with women's clothes on.**

**Kankuro: I'm going to do that?!**

**Me: Well, we have to be even. Go! Say the disclaimer now!**

**Kankuro: No way!**

**Me: It won't hurt you! Just read from the piece of paper…**

**Kankuro: -sigh- Alright… Ruki doesn't own Naruto…**

**Me: …And?…**

**Kankuro: -sighs deeper- She only owns… me.**

**Me: There we go! See? That wasn't so bad, right? –hug-**

**Kankuro: I'm never doing that again.**

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

_NejiTen One-Shot Number Four:_

"_Can you hear me? I say Good Night."_

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

_Ring._

_Ring._

_Ring._

_Click._

"_You have reached the line of Hyuga Neji. He is not available right now. You may leave a message after the tone."_

_Beep._

_Clunk._

It has always been like that since the fight.

He wouldn't be home or maybe he's just not answering his phone, knowing it would be her. Couldn't he learn to forgive and forget? She does. In fact, she doesn't even remember why they fought.

"Come on, Neji," Tenten muttered, "This time, at least pick up. Just pick it up and if you don't want to talk to me, slam the phone in my ear. I just want to talk…" She was hoping that maybe she'll have some luck tonight.

But, no, she's been hearing the same seven sounds on the phone every night: the three rings, the click, the answering machine, the beep and her hand placing the phone back.

How much longer will it last? Has he ditched her already? He wouldn't, she knew. Is he still angry? Then, he could at least tell her.

What Tenten hated the most was when he was angry, he'd just shut up about it and isolate himself from her.

Not willing to give up, Tenten picked her telephone up once again and punched the very same numbers she called ten times already. She has it in speed dial, anyway, but she still would rather dial it on her own.

_Ring._

_Ring._

_Ring._

_Click._

"_You have reached the line of…"_

_Clunk._

It was too much. It's like living the life of a broken record. She'd rather be deaf than hear it all over again, knowing that Neji was avoiding her.

All she wanted to do was talk. Nothing more. She wanted to apologize, no matter how much it wasn't her fault. She just wanted to get him back. All she wanted to say was how much she loved him.

But he wouldn't listen. That's how he was. He believes what he knows and only listens to what he knows. It's complicated, but that's how things worked for them, oddly.

It was almost 9 o'clock, which was still pretty early, but Tenten felt like drifting to sleep now. If her reality is such torture now, maybe dreamland has a spot of happiness for her.

But no way is she going to sleep without trying one last time.

Once again, Tenten finds herself dialing Neji's number, desperate and disappointed. She wasn't quite surprised to hear the same things…

_Ring._

_Ring._

_Ring._

_Click._

"_You have reached the line of Hyuga Neji. He is not available right now. You may leave a message after the tone."_

_Beep._

This time, she didn't put the phone down.

**((((--))))**

"_H-Hey, Neji?"_

The depressed Hyuga jerked up when he heard his name. From his bunk, he looked at his phone and answering machine, as the message was being recorded and played simultaneously.

"_It's… me, Tenten. Are you still made at me?"_

Hearing that it was his girlfriend, Neji rushed to the phone and went on listening. He placed his hands on both sides of the phone, leaning to hear her voice. How he missed her voice.

She paused for a few seconds, maybe hoping she would get a response. But when she had realized how dumb and useless that would be, she continued to speak…

"Listen, I know maybe you're out or simply avoiding me but… please just listen. I'm very sorry. I know we fought over something petty, very petty. I, myself, can't believe that we fought over our differences and took it this far."

As if he was reacting to her words, Neji nodded in agreement. She was right. Why did he take it this far?

"So, there. I'm sorry. I'm hoping maybe you'd… forgive me. Coz I forgive you, even if you still haven't apologized. Well, I guess that's how things work when you love someone: Forgiveness is not an option."

Guilt overwhelmed Neji as he heard this. He found himself selfish for being angry towards her for all these weeks while she had already freed every piece of ill will towards him. She was too good to be true.

"I'm hoping you'd forgive me and… we'd start all over again. Let's pretend the fight never happened and we'd be back to being… just us. O-Okay? Okay. Hm, I miss you already. That's all I want to say. I hope you still love me coz I still love you. Heh…"

Neji was totally speechless.

"I wish you can hear me now. Can you hear me? I say Good Night. But, it's kinda hard to say good night to an answering machine. It's coz no one answers you back. Hm, well, good night, anyway and… I love you."

He couldn't let Tenten hang up just yet. He needed to talk to her… now. He'll apologize and fix their little spat and things will be better. But, when he picked the phone up to catch up with her, it was too late. She had hung up.

Putting the phone back, Neji lowered his gaze, putting it onto the floor below his feet. He was lower than dirt to actually be this cruel.

_I'm sorry, Tenten. _Neji thought, wishing she could here him, somehow, _Good Night. And I love you, too._

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**Me: I wanted it to be sad but it came out sappier than ever!**

**Kankuro: You always make things sappy.**

**Me: You don't have to rub it in! I'll do better next time!**

**Kankuro: Sure you'll do…**

**Me: -sniff- Well, what do you guys think? Leave a review and tell me how **_**lame**_** or **_**sappy **_**or **_**cheesy **_**or **_**awful **_**this one-shot was. –cry-**

**Kankuro: Oh, get a grip. –hands me tissue-**

**Me: Th-Thanks…**

**Kankuro: Meh.**


	5. Jellybean Five: Cinnamon

**Maybe, just maybe, this one-shot will make up for the lame ones I've been putting into this collection. Alright –crack fingers-, let's get this done and over with.**

**Kankuro: This is one of those sappy one-shots, I assume.**

**Me: I hope not. Hey, you're supposed to be in women's clothes.**

**Kankuro: I'll do the disclaimer thing with the dress when your story isn't sappy.**

**Me: -sulk-**

**Kankuro: Heh, it's your turn to sulk.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto.**

**Note: Tenten's point of view.**

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

_NejiTen One-Shot Number Five:_

"_Destined to be this Way"_

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

_Pitter. Patter. Pitter. Patter._

Stupid rain won't stop even at this time of the day. The weatherman said clear skies and not a cloud in sight. Grrr…

Clear skies my butt.

Some great day this turned out to be… or not. Why don't we recap everything, Tenten, and let's see how utterly and convincingly jinxed you really are, shall we? Hmm, where should I start?

This morning, Ino the rich-girl-now-since-she's-married-to-someone-with-a-fortune-from-a-deer-forest called up and asked if she could come over. I screamed at her on the phone, asking if she had any idea where I lived.

Well, I live in an old, shabby apartment that only has one window in my room on the top floor… and a leaking roof. Since that's the case, my book collection might've been drenched by now. Let's hope the TV is safe.

Still, she insisted. I asked her if it was because she wanted to see what happens to people who never married. No, she said it was to simply come over and talk like old times.

I know she'd rather much do it in the Uchiha Mansion with Sakura or in the Hokage Tower with Hinata, but why here with me?

It was just my rotten luck that I don't live in a good house anymore.

I had to decline. The rabid badger in the cellar still scampers up to my room every now and then. I can't afford to pay for her medical bills in case she gets bitten. I can't even afford to pay for my broken stove (the reason why I've been living on take-out).

After putting the phone down, I just sighed. Looking around my bedroom, I'd rather spend my day-off from my usual duties around Konoha outside in the sun rather than in here and feeling quite deprived.

I never watch the weather channel, but for today, I just wanted to make sure that it doesn't rain on my one day-off. Like I said earlier, the man on the screen said 'clear skies' and all.

Was it just stupid of me to believe him?

So, here I am, walking in the rain without an umbrella. Drenched down to my underwear, I'm still wondering what makes me so jinxed, so unlucky, so unfortunate and even ill fated.

Maybe it was destined or fated to be this way.

All my troubles started when my team spilt up. Even until now, we never saw each other again. That's when I had to move out of my house because I don't have money to pay for it. My parents are gone, so I'd have to find a job.

Each store and each shop I've asked from turned me down. Including the Yamanaka Flower.

I don't know how I manage to pay for the apartment space I have now… or the TV, in fact. My friends lend me money when I'm in need and that's all I can do. I can't even pay them back. What kind of friend can't pay her pals back?

Why wasn't I born privileged, anyway?

If I was born in a prominent and rather respected clan, I'd be living normally. This life I'm currently living is not the way you live a life normally. Hinata's pretty lucky to be born from the Hyuga clan, actually. She's practically a princess.

Sakura wasn't born from a popular clan, though. But where is she now? Eating bonbons in the Uchiha Mansion with her possessive husband, Sasuke. Why is _he _even back? He betrayed us long ago and still, she bothers to marry him. So, she loved him that much, huh?

As for Ino, well, her clan's pretty popular but not exactly very prized by the village. It's like they're just one of those other clans only they have a special ability that runs in the blood.

But Ino's still lucky. She's charming and she's married to her best friend, who is getting richer by the minute, thanks to the deer business Shikamaru has running.

I guess I'm the only one left.

Still single, I've been going round, through many villages, looking for a decent guy to pick me up from my misery. But I'm not that fluky. I'd go get Neji Hyuga if I could, though. He's my best friend and all, but I haven't seen him in years, excluding the regular meeting-in-the-crowd moments.

But I bet he's off hitched to another girl now.

Alright, it's official. It's destined. I'm supposed to live as the unluckiest girl alive.

I'd still appreciate it if I turned out to be some millionaire's daughter with some cool kekkai genkai in my blood, someone men ran after and someone billionaires pay for. Still, I'm glad I didn't end up that way. It makes us women sound like material possessions…

"Oh."

Look who's here.

Neji Hyuga.

"Hey." I greeted him with a smile. How can I smile at a time like this? I feel like I've just jumped into the ocean with my clothes on. But still, that's how he looks like, too.

"Oh, Tenten, hey." Neji greeted back, still having those beautiful white eyes of his, "Someone's getting wet." I just nodded, looking down at my wet clothes. I _do _look pretty stupid.

"Weather channel said today would be a clear day," I muttered with a grin still on behind all the pouring rain, "It doesn't matter."

He chuckled and answered with his gaze on the ground, "Hm, so we're the same. I just hoped maybe it wouldn't rain today. It would be such a shame. Do you know how it feels to have this one free day and it gets ruined with rain?"

Hearing that, I laughed and replied, still chuckling, "That's today for me. It's my day-off, the one day-off I get usually once a month. Then, the rain pours. What luck."

"Really?" Neji murmured, his hands in his pockets, "I don't really want to call today a day-off, but today, I don't have to go tail Hinata everywhere. All I get to do is watch over her 24/7. It's dull, really."

I just nodded and once again, the raindrops were the only sounds that echoed through. "So, how are you? Do you have a family now?" I broke the silence.

He looked up at me and shook his head, "I don't have one. You?"

"None."

"Have you tried online dating?" he joked, showing his perfect teeth in a smile.

"Every time I do, there doesn't seem to be a guy who'll say 'yes'." I answered with a snicker.

"We suffer the same fate."

"There you go again about fate and destiny…"

"I know, I know…"

"…But I guess you're right."

"See?" Once again, he laughed softly, somewhat like a chuckle stifled, "But you can't be as worst as me."

I arched a brow and asked, "What could be worst?"

He looked down again as he still had his hands in his pockets, "You don't have those obnoxious girls, running after your hand in marriage all because I have part of the Hyuga fortune."

When I heard that, I felt my eyes soften. That's bad. That hurt. He continued, "Marriage isn't something I'm afraid of. I'm fine with it, actually, but can I at least get married to a girl who married me… for the sake of love?"

I just beamed and nodded again. I knew what he meant. It won't be easy for him, but he'll have to save a penniless girl one day (hopefully, that penniless girl could be me) and so, I answered, "Are you doing anything today?"

He shook his head in reply, not saying a word. Seeing this, I invited him, "You want to… what, spend the day together? We haven't talked in such a long time. What do you say?"

He grinned and said, "Alright. Come on… We can come over to my place. I just hope I didn't lose the keys again."

Of course, I giggled at this. Who knew that Neji would be so… uh, 'unlucky' nowadays?

And from there on, we walked together through the pouring rain, not having a care for the world.

Hm, maybe he _can _pick me up from my misery and not just that. Wouldn't it be great to get married to your rich, precious best friend whom you've been dreaming of for quite some time?

This case usually comes out a la Superman-saves-Damsel-in-Distress. Me? I'd like to call my case… Destined.

Hehe, this'll work for me.

_Amid the depressing scenery,_

_There's just you and me,_

_Two unlucky friends, always have known one another,_

_Becoming two of the luckiest people alive since we've got each other._

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**Kankuro: WHAT KIND OF POEM WAS THAT?  
**

**Me: A… lame one.**

**Kankuro: You're humble enough to say that?**

**Me: Duh. I'm not exactly someone to make rhyming poetry. Back in school, I'm more of the abstract poetry person.**

**Kankuro: Oh, I see… No, wait, I don't…**

**Me: Just don't mind the poem. It's just… there.**

**Kankuro: Then why did you even bother to put it in?**

**Me: I don't know.**

**Kankuro: That's kinda stupid.**

**Me: Anyway, you guys say what you think of the one-shot. I know it's still –sound of guy puking-. Sorry.**


	6. Jellybean Six: Licorice

**What is wrong with me? My one-shots are getting worst and worst by the minute! Is this just writer's block or is it a sign that I should stop writing? NO!**

**-gasp-**

**Kankuro: Shut up, you just need some sleep.**

**Me: No!**

**Kankuro: You slept from 2 a.m. to 7 a.m. only. You're killing yourself.**

**Me: Then maybe I've got insomnia.**

**Kankuro: Oh, sure, go round and tell everyone that you're like Gaara.**

**Me: I'm not. I just couldn't sleep last night, that's all.**

**Kankuro: So go get some shut-eye and save everyone the trouble of having to read your dumb one-shots.**

**Me: I'm not sleepy.**

**Kankuro: I can't cope with you around here, seriously.**

**Note: Neji's point of view. Phrases in italics are conjoined, originally.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto.**

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

_NejiTen One-Shot Number Six:_

"_This Game Called Love"_

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

_"In this game called love, there are a million rules and possibilities…"_

She cries over him and yet, she doesn't even care if I didn't attend training.

"_You can lose, you might win, there will be hurt and sometimes, both of you could lose simultaneously…"_

She says he was so precious. She said she could just die for him and do anything to get him back. How many times has she said that about that guy? A million. But has she ever said that about me? I'm not sure if she even thinks of saying it about me.

Their relationship was long, yeah, but she's been my best friend since forever. And all I can do is hold the box of tissues for her as she cries by me.

"_You have some guts to try your hand out on this. This could fix your life… or even ruin it…"_

He's all she ever talks about. She speaks of those many moments they had. She talks too much of her dates with him. She blabs way too much about how sweet, handsome, awesome or perfect he is. And she dares share on their kisses around me.

Did she do it to anger me? Or did she just do so since we're best friends?

It's hard to cope with, but I have to. I'd be a jerk to make her shut up.

"_Generally, sometimes it works this way: The one who breaks the other's heart the most times wins…"_

All I can do is watch those sparkling, russet eyes of hers shed tears of sorrow. Every now and then, she'd lean on my shoulder, telling me how hard it was to break up with her boyfriend. Each tear made me want to kill that boy all the more.

I don't understand why she loved him so much. He cheated on her and she'd almost always catch him. Did she love him enough to just allow the injustice to happen just so he'd remain happy?

As for the guy, how could he? Tenten is someone who puts a tough front sometimes, but her little heart's fragile, too.

He had no right to break it.

"_But still, most of the time, it comes out like this: The more you break a heart, the more you lose…"_

She keeps telling me that she didn't know what went wrong. She says they were going fine, being the loving couple they've always been. The 7-karat was down her finger and she had no idea what made him ditch her.

I wanted to tell her that she didn't deserve someone like him. He's crap.

Still, sometimes, I wish she'd stop looking too far and maybe… just maybe… she'd…

_"Congratulations if by the end you live happily ever after…"_

…just look beside her and find… me.

"_Try again if you lose once again."_

It makes me think a lot. She'd tell me to get a girl, but why can't she ask me who I want?

I like her, yeah, and not just because we've been friends for so long.

All she sees out of me is a brother, I bet.

_"Choose one and stick to that one person… and things may go well for you…"_

Even after the team's separation, she'd still stick with me. Lee went off and we haven't seen him in quite some time. The two of us, on the other hand, meet everyday. We haven't forgotten each other…

And hopefully we never will.

_"Ditch for a good reason… and only for a good reason..."_

So, I'm nothing but support to her.

Can't I be more?

_"Look beyond the fairy tale you don't live in…"_

If I asked her if I could be the one for her, would she like it? Would she hate me after that? Has she ever been in love with me? Coz I've been in love with her since the first time I saw her. I thought it was just nothing…

Who knew I'd be stuck in the middle of emotions: Mine and Hers.

"…_because sometimes, real life can be better than that fantasy you have in there."_

It struck me that she has always stuck to that one guy who always never fails to hurt her. He has only gotten far enough right now.

A lot of things end up as they are without much explanation, including this. Such a shame.

So, here she is, right beside me in my room. She's still crying those sad tears of hers, rubbing her eyes on the tissues every now and then. My arm is wrapped around her as she sits there against my side, bawling about him non-stop.

I'd like it if she thought of what I think for once… but I guess I'd rather listen to her since it helps her ease the pain.

_"Judge beyond looks…"_

I don't think she plans on stopping to think straight. She knows there are more guys out there. Others who are better, others who'd actually care for her and others who'd actually love her back…

And I'm one of those suckers.

"_Judge by the heart."_

She sniffed one last time before she sat up and, still sobbing, she took her wallet out and took the picture of her ex. I wondered what she wanted to do with it… until she ripped it up.

"He's not worth crying for anymore." She said, still sniffing.

All I could do was stare back at the torn pieces of paper… and smile.

"I'm glad you think so," I muttered, hoping she wouldn't think of it the wrong way, "You should really move on."

Almost hesitantly, she nodded and sighed, wiping her eyes from the crying she's been doing.

_"It's true that first love never dies…"_

Standing from where she was, Tenten said, "Thanks for the time, Neji…"

And before she left through the door, she muttered, "I hope you didn't mind being with me for the moment."

I understood what she meant. But being with her isn't much trouble, "Anytime…" I said in a half-whisper before I watched her close the door behind her and leave.

She's so depressed that she didn't even say good-bye.

Or did she purposely didn't bother to?

"_But sometimes, it's the unrequited love that's meant to be…"_

I knew that she'd be now going out of my house now, on her way home. Walking to the glass window that stands between my room and the balcony outside, I just wanted to see her off and maybe get a chance to wave bye.

"_Irony makes the world run. Love makes it go round."_

As I watched her near the gate, I couldn't take it.

Every man Tenten gets hooked up with toys with her. They never took her seriously and all she can do is get left behind again and again. I can't let that happen to her. Not again.

"_Don't pity the desperate…"_

Why don't I tell her now?

"_They continue…"_

No, that's suicide.

"_Searching for the happy ending that they'll never find."_

She's too far now. She won't hear me. No, don't make dumb excuses.

"_Because in this little game, you're not supposed to lose hope…"_

I'm saying it. I'll yell. I'll let her know. I'll let the whole world know, heck.

"_You're supposed to try and persevere…"_

"Tenten!" I yelled.

Miraculously, she still heard me from where she was, just outside the Hyuga Manor's gate. No one was nearby and it was only her who heard me.

Speak up! Say it!

"_You're expected to find that perfect someone and try to reach for him or her…"_

I froze on the balcony as she stared up, back at me.

And there, I opened my mouth to say it out loud…

"_And tell that lucky person how much you love him or her …"_

Breathe… Speak.

"Y-You want to stay here for dinner?"

Dumb Hyuga.

"_It won't be easy, but once you've done it…"_

She smiled back at me through the tears down her cheeks and nodded.

Soon, she was walking back to my front door. I'd have to climb down to the living room to get her in, then.

"_It could be the best thing you've ever done."_

She walked in as I opened the door and as she passed me, she kept the smile on and muttered,

"Thanks, Neji, You're still the best."

I nodded and said nothing. After closing the door, I knew that I couldn't say it.

I'm weak, maybe, or I'm just afraid.

Why couldn't I just admit it?

"_Good luck and may you find your true love."_

Why can't I just say 'I love you'?

"_Kimi o ai shiteru."_

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**-alarm goes off-**

**Me: What the heck is that?**

**Kankuro: Nothing. Just the 'Another-cheesy-story-by-Ruki' alarm. I programmed it. –grin-**

**Me: No, duh. Well, reviews are welcome, flames or not. And to anyone who doesn't know: Kimi o ai shiteru is 'I love you' in Japanese. My reference is some Japanese website off the coast of Google. I forgot which. Correct me if I'm wrong.**


	7. Jellybean Seven: Toasted Marshmallow

**I'M BAAAAAACK! After a week and two days of being gone, I'm back.**

**Kankuro: Damn, I thought you were already dead.**

**Me: You wish.**

**Kankuro: So, what's this new, dumb sap story now? With all that time allotted for you to think of a decent story, you should have one by now.**

**Me: Sure, sure I do.**

**Kankuro: I just wish you were telling the truth.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto.**

**Note: AU.**

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

_NejiTen One-Shot Number Seven:_

"_1322 Haru Street"_

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

1322 Haru Street: A dull part of town.

It's just one of the many old, three-story apartments in the middle of the busy city. It's not much with its broken water pipes in the owner's den and the cracked and dusty walls in the next few floors.

This is the last place where you'd want to stay in. But you'd probably living here if: you were born penniless or you were dumb enough to run away from home _then _end up penniless.

Here in this apartment, the two only occupants are described to be so.

They must be living a rather dull life, seeing that every night, they do the same old thing.

The charming second-floor boarder sits by the open window in his room, overlooking the whole city. Always, he has that same small, black notebook in hand, writing his thoughts every now and then. It's like he never runs out of pages… or ink.

Anyone who saw him do so would think he never got sick of the view of buzzing neon lights and city slickers outside.

The top floor boarder, on the other hand, never turned the radio off. As long as she was home, her radio would be belching out tunes at the maximum volume. Her choice of music ranged from classical instrumentals to teen pop to hard rock. And like her downstairs neighbor, she sat by her window, letting her radio sit snugly on her lap.

If one was lucky, you'd spot her (or you might even hear her) singing along to the songs that she knew, especially the sad unrequited love songs of the new generation. Such a lonely soul.

Surprisingly for some, all knew these two unlikely people very well.

The silent and deep-in-thought writer on the second floor was known to be Neji Hyuga, a prodigy. The fool ran away from home three years ago to escape many things, including a forbidden marriage and the consequence set by his own clan. Like every coward, he tried to start over again.

On the other hand, the third floor girl was Tenten, ever so popular with everyone with her cheery and friendly attitude. Just like Tarzan and Pink, she has been known by her first name and that alone. She's the energetic and warm lady who works as a coffee shop waitress on Mondays to Thursdays.

Now, you see, the two _do _know each other… but they didn't know that they were almost just a flight of stairs away.

Neji very much loved Tenten. They met a few years ago and he fell for her, just like 'love at first sight' in all those fairy tales. They became acquaintances, best friends then very soon, lovers. Yes, she's part of the forbidden marriage he is escaping punishment from. After leaving his hometown, he never saw Tenten again nor did he know that Tenten was closer than he thought.

And so it goes, each and every night, he sits by his window, like I said. And there, he looks out at the world outside and thinks, _"Gawd, Tenten, wherever you are, I hope you're doing great all by yourself."_

With each passing moment, he always has a new quote for her, as if writing these into his notebook would be like communicating to her… only there will never be a response.

Tenten, too, sits by her window for the same reason. She's not much of a poet or a writer. She'd rather sing out her sorrows, hiding her 'awful' odes behind the professional voices from the radio. All of the songs she sings, she dedicates to her lost Neji.

These two neighbors never really bothered to get to know the other, a floor away. It wouldn't do them much so why bother? And, strangely, they don't even meet in the corridor or anywhere in the apartment, for that matter. It's as if fate itself, not just the concrete in between, was also keeping them apart.

All the two had ever done was hope and pray that maybe one of these days, they'll meet again, if they can even recognize the other when they _do _meet.

Yet, one morning, they did meet.

Both were going out and they met in the middle of the stairs. Tenten was on her way to work in her uniform and Neji decided to take a walk out since it was humid and cloudy, just the way he liked it. Under his arm was the black notebook with his silent thoughts and as she walked past him in her hurry with her bill pad in her hands…

… there was a simple brush of shoulders.

And there, their eyes met. Through all these years, it was odd yet unsurprising that they didn't recognize each other. Hurrying to work, Tenten bowed her head quickly and mumbled, "Gomennasai."

He, on the other hand, just arched his two brows and began his travel down the stairs, not bothering to even look at her. And as Tenten watched him do so, she clumsily missed a step and ended up stumbling onto the landing.

With a few moans of pain, Tenten checked her limbs for any cuts or bruises and, luckily, she didn't get any from the fall. "Daijoubu?" Neji asked, grabbing her firmly by the arm as he helped her up, "That was quite a fall."

All she did was nod and sheepishly say, "I'm fine, arigatou." As she stood up with Neji's aid still holding her up, she frantically looked around for her bill pad, which holds a record of the orders she has taken and the bonuses she'll be getting for today's salary. Imagine her relief when she found the black pad on the floor nearby. Immediately, she grabbed it and left Neji.

As for Neji, he rolled his eyes at the careless girl and looked around for his notebook. He picked it up once he caught sight of it… then gaped back in horror when he found bills and orders of coffee written on the pages.

The girl snatched his notebook by mistake.

**O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O**

_If you look out your window tonight  
Pull in the string with the note that's attached to my heart  
Read how many times I saw you  
How in my silence I adored you  
Only in my dreams did that wall between us come apart  
_

The notebook in her hand was filled with a hundred quotes, each written in elegant penmanship and slick black ink. Some were original while others were simply extracted from several songs, including the one she last read.

This is definitely not her bill pad, but she knew that if anyone tried to publish this, that someone would be rich coz for sure, this would become an immediate bestseller.

As she walked past everyone in the sidewalk without much of a care, she had read through half of the notebook. It didn't bore her, definitely. And, strangely, coming late for work was the last thing in her mind as she strolled around with the notebook in her possession.

"_That guy I bumped into must've written all these." _Tenten thought as she fervently flipped through the unread pages, _"This is awesome." _

What a shock she got when someone grasped her shoulder. Startled, she jolted up.

"Aik!" she shrieked, turning around to come face to face with the same pony-tailed man she bumped upon to back in her apartment. Her voice squeaked and choked a little as she tried to speak. She saw that he had her bill pad and with an emotionless face, he held it out and muttered, "This yours?"

She simply nodded and exchanged black books with him. Once they both got what they needed back, Tenten looked at him up and down, inspecting his clothes, for any firearms… anything. After a sigh, she murmured a question, "D-Do I… know you?"

Sure enough, she had a feeling she did. They've met before the stairway meeting, she knows. But where? And when? Definitely, those were Hyuga eyes, and she has had her fair share of experiences with the Hyugas.

Neji bent his head to the side slightly then plainly answered, "Maybe. Maybe not." And with his notebook under his arm, he turned to leave when she called out, "I… I think you should get those published."

When he heard her, Neji turned and said, "You read the quotes I wrote?" Tenten nodded, keeping her smile on, "They're really sweet and romantic. You should share it with other people. I liked them."

"Yeah?" Neji muttered as he faced her. It was nice to hear a compliment. He never really let anyone read his notebook so no one knew of the quotes he's been making. "That's nice to hear." It was all he said before going off again.

Suddenly interested in this man, Tenten tried to catch up with him and when she managed to, she asked him with much curiosity, "I hope you don't mind me asking but, do you live in the second floor?"

"Second floor of what?"

"1322 Haru Street."

"You saw me there, right? Then I do. I conclude you live at the top."

"Sure do… Uh, have we met before?"

"We met in the stairs…"

"No, no. Way before that!"

"I… don't think so."

Tenten scratched her head and tried to convince her acquaintance, "You look utterly familiar. Too familiar, in fact. It's like we've met before, I swear!"

"You're delusional." Neji muttered in passive reply, "Besides, what I wonder about the two of us is: Why did we only meet now? I've been living there for the last three years and not once did we even meet in the hall."

"I know." Tenten giddily answered, "Isn't this so… intriguing?"

"Don't hurt your head with big words, girl."

"I mean, isn't it kinda destined?"

"I guess."

"You believe in destiny, right?"

Neji didn't answer immediately as he stared back at the jolly brown-haired girl before him. That smile, the twinkle in her eyes… She's right. Have they met before? If they'd met before, she could've known. He had Hyuga eyes and they aren't easy to forget.

"I do." Neji plainly answered as he kept his gaze at the girl. He hardly thought of things this way, but could it be that this boarder of his looked and even sounded like Tenten. But if it _was_ Tenten, he could've known… right?

"You're a Hyuga?" Tenten asked, checking if she was mistaken, "I'm just asking coz I can tell by your eyes that they've got Byakugan, which is a Hyuga bloodline trait."

True enough, this girl made him curious, "And if I said I am a Hyuga…?"

After an arch of a brow, Tenten added, "Do you know anyone by the name of… Neji?"

Upon hearing his own name, Neji arched a brow and questioned, "What about the man?" Tenten's eyes grew in hope and she squealed, "Please, tell me where he is! I have to see him! It's a long, long story, but if you _do _know him, take me to him please!"

Obviously, she was desperate. Seriously, who wanted to se him? He ran off from home and he's sure he told no one of his whereabouts since then. Why was _this _obsessed and desperate woman searching for him? Was she a former fan girl and is STILL looking for him? Oh, gawd, no.

"Uh…" Neji muttered, quickly formulating a plan to conceal his identity, "I… don't think he's around."

Hearing that, Tenten's head hung down as she grumbled. Even more interested in her story now, Neji asked her, "Why are you looking for him? I didn't think anyone would be looking for Neji Hyuga." It felt pretty weird to talk about oneself as if you didn't know who you were.

"Uh, it was a pretty long story, I guess." Tenten explained, looking up at her new pal, "We were engaged and when the elders of his clan found out, they all went berserk. The marriage was then forbidden. Then, as if that wasn't enough punishment, the two of us were supposed to face some punishment…"

"And you thought moving here to escape it was best?" Neji continued for her. She just nodded and went on, "Neji also left our home town. I don't know where he went, but I never saw him again. I just… miss him so much. You must've heard of that since you're part of his clan, hm?"

Neji couldn't believe it. This girl was talking about _him_. And not just him. She was talking about what happened between him and Tenten three years ago. No way. Could it be…?

"Tenten." Neji mumbled.

With that, Tenten's eyes rose to him again and she said, "You know me?"

Putting on a smile, Neji answered, "Know you? I practically spent my whole life with you. It's me, Neji."

When she heard this, Tenten thought the guy was playing around with her, "What the heck are you…?" she growled.

"I'll prove it." Neji said, still having a calm look on, "Here, I'll tell you something: I gave you an engagement ring with a diamond shaped like a heart on it. Then when we got the wedding rings ready, I asked for a specific stanza from a specific poem to be engraved onto the wedding rings at the inner side."

There. Tenten didn't need more proof, but Neji went on…

"In your ring, the stanzas _The red rose whispers of passion, the white rose breathes of love; O, the red rose is a falcon and the white rose is a dove… _were engraved…"

"Neji, I get your point…!"

"And mine has the stanzas _But I send you a cream-white rose bud with a flush on its petal tips; For the kiss that's purest and sweetest has a desire on the lips._ See, Tenten? It's me."

Laughing, Tenten wrapped her arms around him and joyfully said, "Alright, alright, Neji. I get it. You're you. You can stop now."

As the two held onto each other in the middle of the sidewalk, people gave them weird looks yet some found it absolutely sweet. But who cares? At least they were back together, right?

**O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O**

1322 Haru Street: Not the dull apartment it used to be.

With enough money from managing the coffee shop (from being the waitress of tables 1-9) and from the many bestsellers, the Hyugas bought the apartment and fixed it, renovating everything.

The city wasn't such an awful place to live in. Sure, there are the dangers. But there are more advantages than you think. It may look quite big… but who knew that two lost lovers found each other amid the crowds.

So, now, let's change the label we put for 1322 Haru Street…

1322 Haru Street: Home of the Hyuga Family. Rooms for Rent. Inquire inside; Look for Mr. Neji or Mrs. Tenten Hyuga.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**Pure sap and a load of crap.**

**Kankuro: I'll say. I bet even if I lost my girlfriend in a town, I'd never find her again.**

**Me: I don't think you'd even bother. Besides, you **_**wish **_**you had a girlfriend.**

**Kankuro: I could get one if I wanted to have one.**

**Me: Do I hear a wager?**

**Kankuro: No. I know you. You'd get me into daring myself to get a girlfriend in a certain time limit, like your other story.**

**Me: Okay, that proves it: You've been sticking around here for too long.**

**Kankuro: It's not my fault. You're the sick fan girl who tied the leash around my neck. And that Sorrel friend of yours got Gaara.**

**Me: She's kinda lucky. Gaara doesn't whine, unlike you.**

**Kankuro: I don't whine.**

**Me: Do, too.**

**Kankuro: Alright, then I'll just shut up. –clamps jaw-**

**Me: Hn. Anyway, 'Gomennasai' means 'Sorry', 'Daijoubu' means 'Are you okay?' and 'Arigatou' means 'Thank You'. These are all Japanese terms. My reference is Kankuro… Joke. I got it from an Internet Translator so correct the translator if he was wrong. –smile- And I don't own the poem that was mentioned in the middle. It's called 'A White Rose' by some Irish-American Poet. Look it up.**

**Kankuro: Okay, fine, so I can't stand shutting up.**

**Me: I know. Reviews are welcome, guys. And, again, I'm sorry for being away for so long.**

**Kankuro: Things could've been better of you **_**stayed **_**offline.**


	8. Jellybean Eight: Cantaloupe

**Another NejiTen one-shot for you guys!**

**Kankuro: -imitates my voice in falsetto- Another NejiTen one-shot for you guys. You're not gonna quit making things sappy, aren't you?**

**Me: …It's not that sappy this time, swear.**

**Kankuro: How can it possibly be less sappy now?**

**Me: You'll see. –evil maniac laugh- You'll all see!**

**Kankuro: -stares- You've been eating too much sweets.**

**Me: I can eat all the sweets when I want to. Maybe that way, my fics will be **_**sweet **_**rather than sappy.**

**Kankuro: …Like that'll ever happen.**

**Me: And, I dedicate this fic to my best friend, Abracadabra (code name used for protection). She's not in , though.**

**Kankuro: Too bad… or not.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto.**

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

_NejiTen One-Shot Number Eight:_

"_Memory Out the Back Door"_

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

He looked around, recognizing every nook and cranny of the place. With each turn of his head, he found another piece of his past, a past that he had cherished more than the present.

The familiar atmosphere, the sense, the comfortable feeling…

Yes, Neji Hyuga was home.

The house was certainly filthy and unattended since no one bothered to stay here for quite some time to watch over it while he was gone. In fact, maybe no one even bothered to do so because everyone thought he'd never come back again.

Walking through the living room, Neji ran his hand down the dusty couch, collecting the grime with his fingers. He never realized that it's been that long.

Proceeding upstairs, memories flashed back into his mind. He remembered how he'd run down these same stairs everyday when he was a child, excited to go to school. His father would take him and acknowledge his every good deed.

Once on the second floor, he looked around once again. The doors were all shut and definitely, some even had rotting wood at the edges. Clearly, the other rooms were his uncle's, his cousins' and one of the rooms used to be his father's.

But he had no interest in the other places. All he wanted to enter was his own room.

At the end of the hall was his room and after turning the rusty door knob and giving the creaking door a strong push, Neji found himself inside the same, old bedroom he has slept in for almost more than 16 years.

The bed was unmoved, now home to a million bed bugs and other insects. Even the shelves were stuck on the spot. Taking a random book from a shelf, Neji saw that it was a novel, one of his favorites. The pages have gone brittle and yellow from age and some of the pages even fell off.

After returning the book, Neji turned to his things: the left clothes, the necessary books and documents and those personal things he left behind when he left for the move.

It was only five years since he last stepped foot in the house, lest alone his room. He had to move to the Village Hidden in the Grass for both political and personal reasons. It hurt to leave Konoha. It meant having to leave his friends, his career as a Jonin cell leader… everything…

His only business here now was to get the rest of his stuff into boxes and packages. Some would be shipped to his home in the Grass Village yet some will be either discarded or given to charity.

As expected, majority of his clothes have grown too small for him. Almost all of the books and paperwork had tiny bite marks at the corners and most crumbled with his touch.

Sulking, Neji emptied one of the shelves with an impatient and limp shove at the weak side, making the items crash to the floor clumsily. After rolling his eyes, Neji bent to the floor to pick these up…

…then, he saw it.

A photo album. Seeing it, Neji ran his palm through the cover to find its light green leather cover and the words '_Team Gai'_.

Interested, Neji slowly opened it, careful not to ruin any of the pictures. With a distinct rip of two glued pages and a few puffs of dust, the first picture came into view. And Neji swears his eyes softened with tears.

It was a picture of his team back when they were genin. Neji saw his thirteen-year-old self, scowling at the camera with his arms crossed. Lee, on the other hand, gleamed a beam with Gai-sensei standing behind him. Tenten, his energetic and tough girl teammate, was smiling at the other side.

How fun those days were. Despite the obnoxious screams on youth, Gai-sensei wasn't a bad teacher. He influenced the whole team to work harder everyday and to become stronger than yesterday. Of course, Lee was the most influenced.

He and Tenten always shared the same spot under the shade of the same old tree, resting from the tiresome training sessions day after day. How he missed sparring with her.

With a turn of a page, Neji found three pictures stuck side by side. Surely, he recognized the first one.

Behind all the grit and gray, he saw his own tiny smile. It was a picture of him back when his father was still alive. Speaking of Hizashi, he stood beside Neji, proud of his son. It was just too bad he didn't get to watch his boy grow up.

_This is when I was still studying in the Academy. _He remembered it well. _And the picture was taken in the Hyuga gardens, where I grew up._

The picture next to it was a picture of him in the halls of the Academy with his Konoha headband proudly worn across his forehead. It must've been one of the happiest days of his life.

_Man, I jumped around the classroom when I graduated. _Neji recalled, feeling embarrassed at the moment.

The last picture was a photo of him and Tenten, taken on the first time they met. If Neji remembers right, she was the one who approached him and introduced herself. Soon, despite his anti-social habits, Neji found his best friend.

He admits it: he and Tenten had good times together.

A few times, they skipped training and they'd go around town, just having fun. It's like they had better things to do. She was the only one who knew what made Neji smile and if he was right, she was the only one who ever saw him smile naturally out of joy.

_Hn, she always treated me to dango and sembei, which was nice of her. _He complimented her silently, _I never was able to do anything for her to repay her. Too bad._

Neji didn't hesitate to go to the next page. There, he saw a picture of Tenten, a wink and a stuck-out tongue in her expression. Probably, it was just a picture they took out of boredom.

_I never knew we had this picture. She looks absolutely immature here… but so adorable._

At the following page, Neji almost laughed when he found a photo of the two of them in the lotto booth. They blew every Ryo that they ever earned from part-time jobs and allowance. It wasn't fun to lose all your money, but they had their fair share of laughs when ANBU came running after them when Neji tried to bribe the dealer.

_I got one heck of a lecture from Hiashi._

In fact, beside the picture was a lotto ticket that won the jackpot. Too bad that Neji lost the ticket on their way to the stand to claim the prize… and they found it in Tenten's pocket three days later.

Those moments are priceless. Neji seems to be considering him lucky to have someone like Tenten. If she didn't become his teammate, he'd still be the pessimistic, stubborn Neji Hyuga everyone would hate.

Soon, Neji reached a certain page of the photo album where a lone picture was stuck in the middle. There, he found Tenten beside him with the radio between their heads.

_We used to listen to the radio and sing along with every song we knew. _Neji thought, as if talking to Tenten, _We didn't stop till our throats got sore. I thought it was totally juvenile… but you said who cares?_

A smile curled upwards at his jaw as he kept his gaze on Tenten's ecstatic smile as she belched out those many love songs and rock tones with him. He still can't believe that he did with her all the time.

In the next page, he saw a funny photo of Tenten on a skateboard. He thinks that it's the one that they found nearby in their training grounds and Tenten decided to play around with it. She ended up falling flat on her face, which was shown in the picture below the one with her standing on the board. The other picture had Neji laughing his head off at her.

And the following picture on the same page had Tenten chasing him, ready to smack him with the skateboard.

_She could give quite a hit._

And the final picture on that page was Tenten, successfully riding the skateboard around the forest… with Neji holding her shoulders so she could keep her balance.

It was the least he could do for hurting her feelings.

Neji didn't stop leafing through the photo album. He smiled, chuckled, growled and even almost sobbed with the many memories flowing from the pictures he saw to his head. They were too precious to forget.

Then, he saw the photos that made him hold his breath: his wedding pictures.

Eight full pages of the photo album were all filled with photos of him, in a tuxedo, and Tenten, in her wedding gown. He never knew that things were so beautiful and perfect back then. She was so happy to be with him… He was happier, though.

_What happened to us, Tenten?_

Through the pre-wedding pictures to the honeymoon photos, Neji felt his heart sink and with every turn of the page, a small prick made his heart ache. He didn't want to let go of all this…

And, there, the album almost ended. With just three pictures with Lee in them and almost the rest to be just him and Tenten, Neji now saw that Tenten was already a part of life. Without her, these things, these pictures wouldn't even be here. These memories would never have existed.

The last page was a photo of Neji, Tenten, Lee and Gai-sensei, seated on the very same couch in his living room. He assumed that it was on one of those annual Team Gai Reunions. They've never reunited in so long and maybe, never again.

Closing the photo album, Neji let some dust fly about and his eyes squinted at the dirt. He settled the photo album on the table nearby and after getting a hold of the box he filled with the things he needed to ship to his home in the Grass Village, he dragged it out of the room.

Before closing the door and never opening it again forever, Neji gave the photo album one last look. Was it right to just leave it there? Or did he dare bring it with him?

With a shake of his head, Neji sighed and explained to himself in the most pointless way:

_Everything…_

_Everything I had back then… They're all just memories out the back door now._

_Lee, Gai-sensei, Father… Tenten… They're just memories now. What good will it do to stick to the past?_

And after a few silent and very imperceptible tears, Neji closed the door and began walking down the stairs with the box. Soon, he'd have to leave again. He's been going to and from Konoha for so long and maybe, this would be the last time.

No one was waiting for him anywhere anymore. Lee was gone, starting a new life somewhere. Gai retired and never spoke of youth again. His cousins are now off, married. There was not a single person left who cared if he was even alive.

As for Tenten… well, divorce never really helped mend broken relationships... Neji learned it the hard way. And every night, Neji prays that she's better off than him now.

_It's hard to say but it's time to say goodbye to these memories. It's about time that I moved on._

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**I know that it's more of a Team Gai tribute rather than a NejiTen one-shot, so... Sorry.**

**Kankuro: …Gasp?**

**Me: Yyyyeah, I expected that.**

**Kankuro: Have you gone emo?**

**Me: …No?**

**Kankuro: I think you have. Reviews, people!**

**Me: Hey! That's my line!**


	9. Jellybean Nine: Caramel Corn

**WHAT IS WRONG WITH THE SITE?!**

**Kankuro: -wakes up- Huh? Huh?**

**Me: First, I couldn't log in. Then, they cut the connection time-out so I can't decently upload documents! I'm just lucky I managed to upload this! Argh!**

**Kankuro: Yeah, she was screaming and going crazy. Like the Hulk!**

**Me: Anyway, don't mind Kankuro's 'harsh' words for now, guys. Ehehehe. –hits Kankuro-**

**Kankuro: Ow! Oi!**

**Me: Here's one more NejiTen one-shot for the Jellybean Collection and I hope it's not that depressing or angsty or sad or disappointing or psychologically offensive. But it might be, sorry.**

**Kankuro: -clutches head in pain- Agh! Big words! Big words! –falls on floor, foaming-**

**Me: Clean up at Aisle 12!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto. **

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

_NejiTen One-Shot Number Nine:_

_"Roses"_

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

_With every moment we spend,  
__A rose is at hand.  
__Each color has a meaning  
__But all in all, it just means one._

He wasn't an average shinobi. He was privileged and very skilled, a prodigy of a respected clan. His eyes cannot be deceived and his skills are impressive. In fact, he was rookie of the year once.

He was an object of envy, admiration and oftentimes, he was also an object of hate. There were the dunces who envied him, many girls decided to drool over him and those who found him simply arrogant and indifferent hated him.

The young lad had a rather dark past and it has influenced his attitude towards many things, especially his perspective towards his clan.

Still, _she _liked him just the way he was.

She was just another face in the middle of a crowd, a real cutie donning a very warm smile. Not a lot was known of her and not a lot knew her. She specializes in weaponry due to her accuracy and mighty throws.

She earned a few stolen glances from many guys around her town, but most of the time, it is her eyes that are caught looking at yet another one of her batch mates. But everyone considered her a nice and very polite girl. Still, she had a backbone.

Her past is unknown to many and nothing influences her to change from her everyday girl personality.

Which was why _he _liked her.

That's how Tenten remembered things. That's how simple things turned out to be. There was just her and there was just him. No one got in the way. People even occasionally set them up sometimes.

She didn't know why it was so, but she just guesses that it was destined. It was something her Neji would say, but now, she's the only one left to believe in fate.

As she walked across her home, her weary legs bringing her, she'd take a look at the lone painting in her living room. On the huge canvas framed in an elegant oak wood frame was a marvelous painting of a bouquet of roses.

Not just any kind of rose, though. They were lavender roses: symbols of true love at first sight.

Indeed, her love for Neji was considered to be love at first sight. Cliché as it may be, she didn't care. It was true so there was no harm in saying what it truly is, right?

Every now and then, she'd walk closer to the piece of art, examining every stroke and every blend of color. The texture was soothing to the touch and whenever she looked at the painting, she'd remember one spring morning…

The very spring morning Neji brought her a lavender rose bud.

_A lavender rose will enchant her with its timeless hue,  
__Capturing her heart and imagination.  
__It speaks of true love at first sight,  
__A love that always seems to be right._

It was her thirteenth birthday and they were sparring together in their training grounds, like always. Soon enough, they sat back against a tall tree nearby and rested. Seated side by side, they spoke nothing to each other.

Then, it happened. Neji tapped her shoulder and handed her the tiny lavender rosebud. She didn't know where exactly it came from… but who cares?

Traditionally, lavender roses are given to someone you have a crush on. Since these roses are symbols of enchantment, it is said that if you give someone a lavender rose, you will forever enchant them, under your spell.

Of course, Neji didn't believe those myths and old wives' tales. All he wanted to do was give her the bloom… and maybe, she'd like it. It was, after all, her birthday. And the morning drizzle with sunshine after the training break they had made everything perfect.

How she wished Neji didn't stop giving her those gorgeous lavender buds. Every time he did (he did so thrice in that one month), it made her heart take flight and she simply wished that things stayed that way.

In a blink, Tenten stopped daydreaming and woke up to reality. It was getting late, actually, and as soon as she felt she had finished reminiscing those unforgettable moments, she made her way to her dining table, ready for her evening meal.

She took a seat at one side of her table and she started back at the vacant spot across her. Simply, she smiled and nodded, as if inviting someone to come over and eat with her. Clearly, she was alone but still, she did as she wished.

In the middle of her meal, Tenten couldn't help but look up at the tall vase that towered over her as it sat in the middle of the table. The glass flower vase had clear water in it and hanging from the mouth were countless golden roses, hanging their heads.

The sunny and warm disposition the flowers offered made Tenten involuntarily grin as a certain warmth filled her heart. Yellow roses always made her recall the best summer night of her life.

Of course, Neji had something to do with it.

On that night, he gave her a bouquet of bright, yellow roses.

_Wrap her in bright warm smiles  
__With a sunny, yellow rose from your heart.  
__Be that best friend she knew  
__And hopefully, you'd be more._

They were spending the night together as a team with Lee and their sensei, Gai. On the dewy grass, they sat there, looking back at the dark and sad night sky. Disappointingly, it was the first night of summer and no stars came out.

The crickets, fireflies and cicadas were there… but the stars really just wouldn't appear.

Actually, Neji arrived fifteen minutes late. So, when he finally came, his two teammates and his sensei were already anticipating for the sky diamonds to appear. Still, there were none that showed up.

He called her over and when she reached him, he slowly handed the gorgeous bouquet to her with a tiny and rather rare smile. Tenten remembered how loudly she yelled with delight when she got those roses.

Neji explained that yellow roses meant joy and friendship, a bouquet only worth giving to a true friend. Of course, he thought it also fitted her because she was full of smiles all the time. This time, Neji didn't think that the thing about yellow roses was another dumb myth. He said it could be true, indeed.

She asked him what the occasion was for she doesn't remember any events happening today. He said there was none. Hiding the real reason, he said he had extra money and he thought that it would be nice if he got her something nice.

And there, they shared a tight hug (she did most of the hugging, though).

Seeing them, Lee and Gai wanted to join the hug, too… Then, they saw her bouquet then demanded that Neji give them one, too.

They went back to stargazing… or more like star waiting. In only a few moments, the first star came out. And after making their wishes, the team spent the rest of the night sharing stories and watching the stars look down at them.

Tenten never knew the real reason why Neji brought her that beautiful bouquet of yellow roses. But she never bothered to discover for all that mattered to her was that he gave them to her with a good intention.

Back to reality, Tenten stood from her seat, took her empty plate and slid it into the sink. There, she turned the faucet and began scrubbing the plate with the sponge. There was no house help so she'd have to do things on her own.

The rushing of the water sounded like a miniature waterfall and the surface of the sponge and the plate colliding echoed along against the calming silence in the house.

It was so depressing, sometimes, to be all alone. No one was there to talk to and there was definitely no one who cared.

But still, Tenten has learned to live with it. That's how she ended up and she had nothing to do about it. She can only help herself in everything she had to do. Chores weren't an issue. The deafening silence was.

Sometimes, though, Tenten realizes that she's not exactly alone. Maybe it was whenever she walked up to her bedroom and looked out the window.

Aside from the concrete moon and the twinkling stars, she always saw a strange tree planted just outside her window. The tree had flowers that bloomed all year round and the orange petals would always fly away with the wind. The image of the petals against the sky is magical.

Yet again, roses get into her head. The numerous petals flying with the soft and gentle breeze seemed like the petals of orange roses.

Roses again. Why _did _Neji always give her roses? It just makes her want to smile, though.

Anyway, even orange roses were once a part of her relationship with him. They were meant to be given as meaningful messages that no words can speak: Orange roses flawlessly said, "You mean the world to me."

_Hand her an orange rose and show her  
__That she's more than special to you.  
__Tell her that like the message of the bloom,  
__She means the world to you._

When Neji got back from the Sasuke retrieval mission, he was out cold. His body was lacerated and his consciousness was far-off. The whole time he was in the hospital, on his back on the hospital bed, she was there, too.

Every minute seemed like forever and with all the tears she had shed, people were surprised that she'd still have more tears to cry the next day.

Once he was finally awake, Tenten remembers well that she threw her arms around him, enveloping him in her concern. He mumbled words that told her to get off and of her embarrassing him in front of Lee… but she never let go.

Even if he said he was fine, Tenten didn't leave his side. She stayed there to keep him company and she even ate there so she could be with him. Soon, she got an extra bed and she'd sleep there so Neji wouldn't be so lonely.

She did so much for him and all he could do to repay her was say thank you.

But Neji Hyuga couldn't accept the fact that he couldn't _properly _thank her.

So, when he was dispatched from the hospital, he rushed home and when he was back, he went to her and she saw that he got her a single stem with two rose heads… orange rose heads.

Tenten recalls laughing when he sheepishly gave her the orange bloom. She placed her hands on her hips and asked him with a smile, "What's that for? You don't need to give me anything after being with you in the hospital, you know."

Neji just shrugged and said, "Well, this is thanks for everything, then. Not just the hospital thing."

And there, the orange roses were self-explanatory. It was a pity that Tenten didn't realize what they meant till Ino told her… three months later.

Going down memory lane was an ordinary thing that Tenten did almost every night. Sometimes, it made her tears roll down her cheeks. Sometimes it made her chuckle. Still, most of the time, she missed those days all the more.

Especially that one, beautiful New Year's Eve.

Annually, the New Year's batch gathering is held (and Tsunade hosts them every year). There'll be formal dancing, dinner and a firework display at midnight. It wasn't an occasion done a la prom, but still, everyone seemed to transform on that one night.

The suits hid the awkward side of every shinobi and the kunocihis' elegance shone through as they came in their gowns and three inch heels. Dates were optional but of course, the girls demand that they have dates. Anyone who went stag would surely die of embarrassment soon.

When she was still a genin, these things didn't bother Tenten… but now that she was Chunin and more mature, it bothered her greatly.

So, that one time, she bugged Neji to go and be her date. It wasn't anything personal, she'd say (but her blush seems to grow darker by the minute), and she promises that it'd be as painless as possible. No kisses and no holding hands, definitely.

After three days of this, the day of the gathering arrived and Neji finally agreed… for her sake.

On that night, they met up in her house before walking to the gathering's venue. In her gown and styled hair do, Tenten was almost unrecognizable. Neji, on the other hand, was still himself with the formal attire.

_Then, _he took her breath away with another rose antic.

_Gentle like a pink rose is she,  
__So tuck one down in that corsage.  
__Hope she'd get the message  
__And maybe her lips are as tender as petals._

During the last dance, he let go of her for a second and gently tucked a delicate pink rose between her fingers. Tenten wanted to go and faint on the spot. As she gave Neji another hug, she tried to remember what carnation roses meant.

Many times, she heard that they were symbols of grace and elegance, expressions of admiration. They convey deep and heartfelt appreciation and they seem to give the most gentle and yet very perplexing messages, lighter than the other counterparts.

Beyond the wordy explanations and all, it simply meant "I like you".

She didn't let go of the rose the entire night and when Neji volunteered to walk her home, she didn't hesitate to accept. On their way to her house, they were quiet like always, but for once, she enjoyed his silence, too. It was what made him Neji Hyuga, after all.

They arrived outside her house and when she was about to grab the knob as she stood at her porch and walk inside, she looked back and gave him one last look. And there, she shrugged, gave a rather huge smile and spoke these words out of the blue, "I hope you don't mind, but…"

Finishing in mid-sentence, Tenten rushed down the steps from her doorstep to her best friend below. He stood there, not knowing what she's going to do or _why _she's going down to him but then, his questions were answered when their lips softly met.

When they parted with a sweet smack, both had an obvious blush on and an embarrassed Tenten gave him a petite grin and she just managed to whisper, "S-Sorry." And leaving the awkward moment behind, Tenten entered her house after a quick good night, the pink rose in her hands.

Despite that unexpected kiss, Tenten admits that she can't forget that very moment. And every time Tenten opens her favorite book, the same carnation rose is found pressed between the middle pages, giving off a distinct scent every time you opened the book.

From then on, Neji and Tenten never saw each other the same way ever again. He usually just gave her a tiny beam whenever their eyes met every now and then. She, on the other hand, can't help but smile back and give off another blush.

Drawing away from the window, Tenten turned to the bunk that stood in the middle of her room. For years, she had been sleeping alone in that bed, never taking the other side even if it was clear that no one would come around to stay there anytime soon.

As Tenten sits upright in bed under her covers, she glances at her wedding ring. How happy she was to have it finally down her finger when she got married. The golden shine never faded away, like her love for her beloved Neji.

Almost ten years ago, when she and Neji were about twenty-three years old, they were walking down the riverside late that night on Valentine's Day. Cheesy as it may have sounded, it didn't matter. Both of them were single but neither asked the other out of fear of rejection. If they had any guts to make the first move, they wouldn't be single tonight.

Still, they were contented with what they had. As long as they had each other, best friends, it didn't matter if they had a boo or not.

Tenten remembered that they were both eating dango, enjoying the scenery and the majestic blend of the darkness and the silver moonlight on the riverbank. A wind had a gentle caress and whenever Neji's hair flew about, Tenten laughed to her heart's content.

Then, soon enough, they reached a certain part of the river. It was the middle, where the two ends of the river met. Tenten couldn't help but think of a simple made-up quote: _It's like us, Neji. From the different points of where we came from, we finally met somewhere._

And there, she stopped when she realized that Neji wasn't walking with her anymore. She looked behind and found him, just standing there. Arching a brow, she tried to figure out why he did that.

Then, to her shock, he went down on one knee and, when she thought he'd take out a ring box, he didn't.

She tried to hide her disappointment when she saw the red rose he was handing out to her. With a confident smile on, Neji said, "Care to accept it?" Giggling, Tenten walked nearer and took the rose by the stem and mouthed a silent thanks.

_Show her how beautiful and charming she is  
__With a deep-honored blood red rose.  
__The symbol of an undying love  
__Like the one you two have._

She knew very well that red roses are the most popular kind of roses, the most commonly given. They were traditional symbols of love and romance, a time-honored way to speak of your love to someone. Many considered them perfect and the most beautiful.

As Tenten took the rose stem from Neji, she just made out a sweet smile at him. But, to her surprise, Neji walked up to the lone cherry blossom tree nearby and in a second, he reached upwards to a random branch and stunningly, he took out a huge bouquet of luscious red roses.

Tenten swore her eyes grew so wide and her jaw dropped lower than ever. As Neji walked to her with the bouquet (and a slightly shy smile), Tenten couldn't help but squeal on the spot, clamping her fingers tightly over her rose stem.

Soon, the bouquet was in her hands. She wanted to give Neji a snug and everlasting hug and all that was stopping her were the numbness that ran through her body and the impressive bouquet in her hands. The two's hands met somewhere where the stems of the roses were bound and neither dared to part.

After running her hand down the bouquet stems, Tenten felt a cold and firm material somewhere on the stems. Curious, she lifted the bouquet above their heads and went to look what it was (Neji sweat dropped as she did).

And there, she saw it. The cold and firm thing she felt was a ring.

Neji grinned and took the bouquet and slowly slid the engagement ring off. It turned out that it was the only thing keeping the stems together (Goodness knows how he got it there. Neji does the most impossible things.).

When Neji got it off, Tenten held the many rose stems now and before he could even bend down and propose, Tenten screamed a loud and resonating "Yes!"

Hearing that made Neji chuckle and when he stood up, he slid the ring into Tenten's finger. Once he was done, Tenten threw her arms into the air, making the roses fly into the air. She threw her arms around him and as they shared the moment, the many roses fell, as if showering them with blessings of long love.

My, it was quite a memory for Tenten. Even until now, as Tenten sits on her bunk remembering that night, she can't resist shedding a quiet and small tear. Things were so beautiful when Neji was still here.

Still, many good things come to an end, sadly.

They planned to get married in four months time and within that time, they decided the many things betrotheds need to discuss like where they will live, who will do what and so on and so forth. Things seemed to be perfect.

Time flew so quickly for them and once, when their wedding was half a month away, they were inspecting the decorations, the bouquets and the attires. Of course, the invitations have been sent by then.

And, as she guessed, Neji had one more 'rose trick' (as Tenten would like to call it) up his sleeve. And she was right.

White roses were all that's left to give.

_And when you're finally down that aisle,  
__A white rose will flawlessly say,  
__"As I start this new life with you, I promise:  
__No matter what happens, I'll always love you."_

They were in his house, where they plan to live after the wedding, enjoying lunch together. And out of the blue, Neji invited her to go to the lawn with her. He says he saw a flower that she might want to see.

Suspecting nothing, Tenten followed. And when they were already out in the lawn, the two stood on the grass, staring back at bushes of full-grown white roses. Tenten turned to Neji, who said, "It took some time to grow them. Originally, Hanabi wanted to grow Marijuana, but Hinata bought the wrong seeds on purpose."

Every corner of the lawn had bushes of white roses popped up. Tenten didn't stop herself from running around, gazing at the lovely blooms and whiffing in their scents. By the time she grew satisfied, she picked a white rose and brought it home.

On their wedding day, the whole ceremonial venue was filled with the same white roses. Even Tenten's bridal bouquet was composed of white roses and baby's breath. They are associated with marriages and new beginnings, after all, and remembrance.

It was such a pity that Tenten dwells too much in the past, as she would say. Her days and nights are full of recalled momentums and unforgettable memories. She misses her Neji. She'd do anything to see him again. She can't erase him from her life and no one can replace him.

She misses him now. She can't believe it. It's just so hard to forget.

_With every moment we spend together,  
__A rose is at hand.  
__From the tiny buds within the sepals  
__To the dying roses entwined forever._

After Neji's sudden death during a mission two years ago, Tenten has been living a lonely life of a widow. Childless, she never saw his corpse since they never found it. His name is carved on the heroes' stone and every morning, she walks there and prays for him. Maybe, he's still alive. They just… didn't find him again. Just maybe.

And on those countless mornings, before heading to the stone, she heads to the Yamanaka Flower and buys the same thing every time: a white rose bud with a pink-red blush on the petal tips.

Upon reaching the stone, she'd bend down to the ground and leave that stem, hoping Neji would appreciate it. In all those years of his giving of roses to her, it was her turn to offer him roses. A mixture of white, meaning remembrance, and pink with red, both meaning love.

The rose's message speaks through: "I love you and I will always remember you."

With a click of the light switch, the lights go off and it's time for Tenten to drift to sleep. Hopefully, she and her Neji would meet in her dreams.

_Which rose would you give her?_

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**Okay, so that turned into a rather long one-shot.**

**Kankuro: -counts fingers- Thirteen pages. Nah, you made longer ones before.**

**Me: I know I made a fifteen page one-shot before so this isn't even my longest one-shot. Please don't mind the poem about roses. It was supposed to be published in my school's newspaper... but they didn't publish it. -sniff-**

**Kankuro: Well, at least your next shot is your last for the collection.**

**Me: … What?**

**Kankuro: Read your Author's Note in the first Jellybean shot! You said this collection would be a ten-shot!**

**Me: I did?! –looks back to first shot- Oh my gawd, I did say that this would be a ten-shot!**

**Kankuro: See? This is so awesome! No more sap!**

**Me: Well, then, if that's the case: I better make sure that I'd make a last shot as good as my first.**

**Kankuro: As good as your first?**

**Me: Yeah. In my opinion, my first shot was one of my best. But it's just my opinion. You guys can submit a review, by all means, to say what you think. Ciao!**


	10. Jellybean Ten: French Vanilla

**The final Jellybean one-shot is finally here! –jumps around then trips-**

**Kankuro: Pathetic.**

**Me: Someone looks glum. Aren't you glad the 'sap' is gonna be over soon?**

**Kankuro: I'm sulking coz the sap can't end **_**noooow.**_** –sobs-**

**Me: -gives Kankuro a real pissed look- I don't know if I should comfort you or slap you.**

**Kankuro: Do neither and you won't suffer.**

**Me: Oh, and guys? I've got a confession.**

**Kankuro: -perks head up- You're actually a mutant spider with a hundred noses and you're planning to rule over Hamster Land and set me free from this leash you made me wear stories ago?! –Eager McBeaver-**

**Me: -twitch- No. I just want to confess that I wish I didn't turn this collection into a ten-shot. Coz I'm willing to put more and more NejiTen shots till it's an any number-shot collection. I love making NejiTen shots and I can't help it. –sob-**

**Kankuro: Well, you said it's a ten-shot so deal with it! Only idiots take their words back! **

**Me: Yeah, yeah, I get it. The song "Love Will Find A Way" and "Can You Feel the Love Tonight" from Lion King 1 & 2 inspired me to write this shot. Yes, I love Disney songs. Oh, and I got 'Amor Vincit Omnia' from Swords and Bandages so thanks to him/her! Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto.**

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

_NejiTen One-Shot Number Ten:_

"_Someday"_

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

No matter what you write down on any material with any medium, they'll be just words.

Even if you use an impressive writing style or an elegant twist in every letter, all they'll ever be are words.

It wouldn't matter if you used big words like transgenic, flux, gnomon or even secular parallax because they're all just words.

And words are never enough to express how much he loved her.

**O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O**

He sat calmly at the river edge, watching the gently flowing surface of the water reflect the moonlight's silver shine. It surprised him that even if it seems to be minutes from sunrise, the moon still dares to glitter beyond its time.

Like always, the cherry blossom petals never ceased to fall and join the passing wind in their dance through the skies. As Neji splashed his feet amid the cool and refreshing waters, Tenten can't help but rest her head against his shoulder, bringing comfort to him.

"What's in your mind, Tenten?" He asked her, sensing her smile curve upwards as she gazed towards the dark horizon. Indeed, the stars have gone but still, the moon stays the same.

Hearing that, Tenten breathed a sigh of relief and shared dreamily, "Don't you ever think of the future, Neji?" Neji could tell that she's having one of those fluffy and girly daydreams again, "What could our wedding be?"

The thought made Neji slowly feel the same sensation of actually looking forward to something great. The light feeling overwhelmed him and all he could do is relax and just listen to his girlfriend talk.

"We'll get married under the very same sky we learned to love together," Tenten whispered, tucking her arm alongside Neji's, "Won't that be nice? And it'd be so wonderful if it were the night sky. The stars would shine down at us. So romantic."

Neji chuckled softly and answered calmly, "Slow down, Tenten. We're not engaged." He didn't mean to pull her hopes or her happiness away, but he has to constantly wake her up from the fantasy she lives in.

But when Tenten heard that, she didn't scowl or frown even after she realized the horrible truth. Not only are they not engaged. They might never get engaged. With Neji's uncle frequently pairing Neji up with princesses of other countries to tighten bonds, their love seems to be impossible.

Still, she spoke up, "Ever heard of amor vincit omnia, Neji?"

As a reply, Neji shot his eyes down to the splashing river and there, he whispered back with passivity, "It means 'Love Conquers All', right?"

She nodded, giving him an immature smile as she said, "Yes. Do you believe in it?"

"I do." Neji admits. Even if everybody thinks that he's the oh-so-great Jonin with hardly any weaknesses, Neji knows his weakness very well. The only one who can tame him and transform him into a humble and sweet man is his Tenten and he'll only admit that he's in love with her.

"What about it, Tenten?" He questioned as he noticed some of the white shine on the river's ripples have faded. It truly is going to be morning soon.

He felt her shrug her slender shoulders against his arm, "Nothing. I believe in it, too, and even with all these things coming across us to keep us apart, I don't doubt it. We'll find a way."

"Find a way to what?"

"We'll find a way to stay together and make our dreams come true together. I know I sound like a fairy godmother, but it's just how I feel. If your uncle knew the happiness we feel together, he wouldn't be trying to break us apart." She explained fully.

Hearing that, Neji didn't hesitate to agree but he slightly opposed, "Don't blame my uncle when it comes to the many sudden arranged engagements. He's only thinking of what's best for the clan and the village, I guess. But we have no choice but to follow whatever comes around."

Follow whatever comes around? Either Neji is getting too lazy to make his own decisions or he's trying to get to his uncle's good side. But Tenten is just glad that Neji manages to negotiate to his uncle about them, canceling the arranged marriages one by one.

"B-But, still. Think about it, Neji. You and me, finally together forever. Nothing can tear us apart again." She was beginning to fantasize again, "Wouldn't you love that? Death can't even pull as apart."

"I know that," Neji wearily answered, keeping his hold firm on her hand, "But you do know that it isn't that simple. Even if I love you, as long as my clan won't allow the marriage, there won't be one."

It hurt both of them that life was cruel enough to keep them far apart. Although their hands are almost always entwined, their hearts can't meet somewhere.

But Tenten hasn't wiped that beam off of her face, which surprised Neji since he has been wearing a grimace for so long already. "It's kinda like Romeo and Juliet, huh?" she mentioned, "Then, why don't we do what they did?"

"What Romeo and Juliet did?" Her boyfriend repeated, giving her a somewhat confused look. She can't be thinking of getting married in secret.

Tenten nodded and held him nearer, "They got married in secret since their families didn't allow it, right?" She _was _thinking of a secret marriage.

"And if we get caught?" Neji said, simply worried about her.

"It wouldn't matter."

"What do you mean it wouldn't matter?"

"We'd still have our love to keep us strong. Nothing, I said, can make us part. Don't you agree with me?"

As Neji stared back at her compelling eyes, he couldn't help but think that Tenten still has the mind of a child. Behind that mature air of hers, she has the giggle of a toddler and a charm of a loving infant. Sometimes, Neji can't resist but just wrap her in his arms.

She never fails to sound like a sucker for fluff or a youngster with an overdose on fairy tales.

"Don't you believe in fairy tales too much?" Neji asked, giving her a smile as if to softly say her idea is almost impractical, "We don't live in a far off land with kings and dragons and such, you know. I'm sure you know that."

She shot an irritated look at him and a childish pout as she sweetly explained, "Oh really? Then why is my prince here with me?"

And with that, she scooted closer to him and rubbed her cheek against his shoulder like a cat comfortably home with her master. With her behavior, Neji can't help but hold her back.

"Stop it with the cute antics," Neji mumbled, trying not to pinch her cheek, "Look, Tenten, we'll just have to deal with things. Hiashi-sama certainly won't allow our marriage but that's fine. There'll still be us. Definitely, no one can change that. But that's the limit till the arranged marriages stop coming up, okay?"

Neji hoped that it would make Tenten halt her flights of the imagination but it made her nip her lip and kick the water's edge with her foot and growl, "It's not fair. Why are things like this? From what I know, people like your uncle can rule the world all they want! We'll just have our own little world."

The juvenile thoughts of Tenten didn't stop, but Neji can't help but become conscious of how true they may be.

"Tenten," Neji tried to change her judgment, "I never said that the wedding is impossible."

And there, her eyes sparkled with delight and anticipation, "R-Really? There's hope?"

"That's what I see," He replied, his expression as real as ever, "You're right. It'd be great to just… dream for now. And maybe it'll come true someday."

"You think so?"

"I know so…"

Her gaze softened and with a touched grin, she wrapped her arms around Neji. And as she did, Neji murmured at her ear, "…Because if that's your wish, then my wish is to make it come true."

Against the sky, now turning a uplifting blue from the majestic black, the golden orb rose above the horizon, signifying the start of another day. And like that sunrise, the couple now has plans for a bright and new beginning.

Someday, things _will _be better.

If only our world was fairer and if only love _did _really conquer all…

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**The last shot. By the way, I made up the first few lines at the start of the shot so, yeah, I own it. **

**Kankuro: Woohoo! The sap ends here!**

**Me: But, you know, I've got an idea…**

**Kankuro: Oh, gawd, what now?**

**Me: There's only one way to transform this ten-shot into a –insert any number here- shot: Popular demand! **

**Kankuro: Oh no! She figured it out!**

**Me: So, it's up to you guys! Send me a PM or mention in your reviews if you want to keep this collection as a ten-shot or if I should 'upgrade' it to a –insert any number here- shot! I'm willing to take any choice!**

**Kankuro: No! No! No!**

**Me: I'll be waiting for what you guys decided and soon, if you ever find an 11****th**** shot here, you'll discover that the ten-shot thing is off! Although, if this stays up to just ten shots, you know which side won. Thanks!**


	11. Jellybean Eleven: Chocolate Pudding

**Voila! The eleventh Jellybean shot! Thank you guys for telling me that it's best to have the shots going. And, like what Nerd4eva said, I might as well just keep putting in shots till I run out of Jellybeans… or ideas.**

**Kankuro: How could you people betray me? –emotes-**

**Me: Okay, just so you guys know, this shot was inspired by the song "Kiss the Girl" from Disney. Yeah, Disney mania for me this week. **

**Kankuro: You make me sick.**

**Me: Correction, Kankuro: **_**You **_**make **_**me **_**sick. How can you not like Disney? Hm, tell you what: I'll lock you in my room with a CD of the Best Disney songs playing in my stereo at the maximum volume complete with speakers.**

**Kankuro: Hell no!**

**Me: It won't hurt you, you idiot! –pulls Kankuro by the leash and warms stereo up-**

**Kankuro: -whining-**

**Me: Enjoy the shot, everyone! And thank you for being in favor of having this collection 'upgraded'. –smiles- Thank you so much! Oh, and I have implied SasuSaku, ShikaIno, JiraTsuna, KibaHina and many more couples. I usually do NaruHina, but I couldn't help it this time. ) AU.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto. –Kankuro still whining in the background-**

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

_NejiTen One-Shot Number Eleven:_

_"Picture Perfect"_

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

"Good Morning, ma'am, sir." She flashed a happy smile at the old couple. Her warm aura made them beam back, in fact. She had a muffler around her neck and a warm jacket on while her brown hair was sported into buns. Her camera was one of the old kinds that immediately processed the photo after the shot.

The elderly couple returned her greeting, acknowledging her politeness. Against the snow-cloaked part with the icicles and chilly breeze, they said it was so great to have someone bring in a sunny disposition around the drab town.

Tenten just thanked them for the compliment and when she got the chance, she raised her camera up and began, "My name is Tenten and I'm a college senior. Tonight, I'll be seeing my best friend for the first time again in years."

The couple exchanged glances, pitying the poor girl. "Now," Tenten went on, "I want to give him something special this year since he's back for good. I thought that maybe a scrapbook filled with pictures of couples and their one cherished moment would be beautiful. Would you take part?"

Hearing that, the couple was just overjoyed that someone would be so creative and simple to think of such a gift to her best friend. And there, when the elderly couple agreed to take part, Tenten plainly instructed…

"Now, just do me a favor and stand under the winter sun. Yes, like that! And, sir, give your wife a tender kiss."

With a smack on the woman's loose cheek and a flash, she got the picture and when it slid out of her camera, she showed it to the elderly couple and the two couldn't help but laugh and suddenly start talking about the 'good old days'. After a quick thank you, Tenten walked off to find another couple.

Down the icy sidewalk Tenten went, looking left and right for an unsuspecting couple. With her first shot inside her almost empty shoulder bag, she threw her gaze around from the empty benches to the frozen pond.

Then, she found Sasuke aiding Sakura and teaching her how to control her skates on the thin ice. The clumsy Sakura kept her grip on Sasuke and he, on the other hand, supported her by the waist.

"Hey, guys!" Tenten called out, waving her hand at them. The two turned to her and Sakura cried back, "Tenny! How are you, buddy?" Sasuke helped Sakura skate to Tenten and as they stood on the pond ice, Tenten explained her scrapbook present for her boyfriend.

Sakura squealed at the idea and Sasuke just smirked. Tenten had a special request for them:

"Now, Sasuke and Sakura, I want you guys to etch a huge heart on the ice. Then, once that's done, I want you two to stand in the middle and share a kiss. Got that?"

It took the couple to create the right heart on the ice and once things were perfect, they stood at the center and shared a kiss. Like earlier, Tenten showed them the photo and Sakura couldn't help but scream, "Kawaii!"

Tenten went on through the park, searching for couples to capture.

Then, she found Kiba and Hinata on a park bench under a bald and icy tree, just enjoying the serenity with Akamaru between them. It was perfect. Tenten then approached them and after a quick explanation, she asked…

"Would it be a fuss if I took a picture of Hinata kissing Akamaru's cheek while Kiba kissed Hinata's cheek?"

Who could say no?

Akamaru sat obediently at the right side of the bench while Hinata sat beside him, placing her luscious lips on his furry cheek. Kiba then sat beside Hinata and landed a gentle kiss on her blushing cheek.

Right after the shot, Hinata almost fainted.

For the whole morning, Tenten busied herself by looking for couples and she'd ask them to do a special thing for her. And each photo captured a cherished moment.

Two gangster lovers spray-painted a red heart on a wall then Tenten took a picture of them kissing below that heart. They got a two hundred buck fine. But the photo looked amazing in Tenten's opinion.

After about twenty photos, she saw Kurenai-sensei, walking hand in hand with her child. Tenten remembers the tragedy of Asuma-sensei but she knows that despite that, Kurenai can still have a cherished moment sealed with a kiss.

She went to the mother and child and like before, she told them of her scrapbook. Luckily, Kurenai agreed to take part. Tenten told Kurenai to bend down to her son and give him a motherly smooch on the cheek. As she did, her son hugged her around the neck.

Such a lovely moment for a mother and her son.

After seeing the picture, Kurenai chuckled and said, "If you want a picture of a truly unforgettable kiss, take this." She took out her wallet and handed Tenten a wallet-size photo of her and Asuma on their wedding day, sharing the ceremonial kiss.

(A/C: Personally, I thought Asuma and Kurenai aren't married. But someone mentioned that on Chapter 340-something, Kurenai's wedding ring was clearly there. So, I guess that's enough proof. But still, I believe in what I believe in. Stubborn me, I know.)

Tenten gladly accepted it, dropping it into her bag along with the other pictures.

Not far from there, she saw Ino and Shikamaru, talking to each other behind a rather stout tree. She thought maybe they were speaking privately. She didn't mean to disrespect their privacy, but she suddenly saw Ino wrap her arms around Shikamaru and plant her lips onto his.

Unconsciously, Tenten snapped the picture.

Alarmed by the flash, the hidden couple found Tenten and instantly blushed. Sincerely, Tenten apologized but the two understood. Shikamaru even said that it was foolish of them to do that in a public area.

It turned out that on that spot, Shikamaru admitted his feelings for Ino. The only way Ino replied was that one first kiss. In fact, Shikamaru and Ino were glad that Tenten got the moment. Indeed, it's their most cherished moment.

Noon was nearing and Tenten was about to halt her hunting when she saw Tsunade-sama, asleep on a bench. Tenten wonders why on earth she was sleeping _there _but she found the bottles of sake nearby. She got dunk then fell asleep, most probably.

All of a sudden, Tenten got an idea.

She hoped Jiraiya-sama was somewhere in the park and imagine her luck when she found him, writing on a bench across them, beyond the frozen pond. When Jiraiya came to her when she called him, Tenten whispered to his ear, explaining everything… and telling him to do a special task.

Indeed, Jiraiya snickered.

There, Jiraiya took a small spot on Tsunade's bench and slowly, he leaned close to Tsunade's face… and gave her cheek a light smack.

Tenten caught the moment and giggled as she showed the Toad Sage the photograph. Coincidentally, Tsunade woke up and saw the picture. Strangely, she didn't clobber Jiraiya this time. Either she was too drunk to do anything smart… or maybe she liked it.

Seeing her bag full of photographs of cherished moments she found around the park, Tenten was satisfied.

**O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O**

Neji couldn't help but smile at every photo.

Through the whole afternoon, Tenten spent her time, gluing photos and decorating the scrapbook pages. She finished the gift an hour before Neji finally cam back home. He was from the neighboring country and was just glad to be home.

As they sat in front of the cozy fireplace, Neji laughed when he saw the antic of Jiraiya-sama and he then beamed and softened up when he saw the ice heart of Sasuke and Sakura.

Tenten was just glad that Neji knew how to appreciate the gift. It was a way of telling him that we only have one life to live and it's a short one. Cherish every moment and remember, capture and love the special moments.

You can't always take a photo of every marvelous moment, but you can always remember and love it all the more.

"You've got a photo of everyone we know in this scrapbook. I can't believe you found them all at the park." Neji commented, turning the page again. Sometimes, Tenten just amazes him with what she can do. She's so remarkable.

And with that, Neji turns to the last page and finds a blank one. He arched his brow then pointed at it, asking, "Did you run out pictures?"

Tenten shook her head and in a second, she had her lips against Neji's; a soft and comforting warmth against the chilly winter air. And in the middle of the kiss, there was a flash.

Neji drew away slowly and there, he found Tenten's camera on the coffee table beside them, whirring. Tenten laughed and exclaimed, "I love cameras that have timed shots!" Then, the photo was processed.

Tenten took it and showed it to Neji with a grin. She explained, "This goes at the last page. It's the best picture of all and definitely my most cherished moment." And with that, she grabbed for a bottle of glue, dabbed some at the back and stuck it there on the page.

A smile spread across Neji's face and he whispered, "You mean it? This is your most cherished moment?"

Tenten nodded and simply answered, "Any moment with you is cherished."

It was a Picture Perfect Moment she'd never forget.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**Wooh! I liked it! Did you guys like it? Hope you did!**

**Kankuro: I didn't like it! –sticks tongue out-**

**-flash-**

**Kankuro: Gyagh! -rubs eyes- What was that for?**

**Me: -shows camera- Cherished moment. –wink-**

**Kankuro: Sick fan girl!**


	12. Jellybean Twelve: Cotton Candy

**A few hours ago, I was listening to the internet radio in Yahoo! Annoyingly, Beyonce's songs would pop up… in a row. No, duh, I was in the RnB station. Anyway, I heard the song 'Irreplaceable'.**

**Personally, I think the verse 'I can have another you in a minute' was a little… conceited and overconfident. Personally, okay? No offense to those who don't. I respect your opinion.**

**Well, forget that. The song 'Irreplaceable' by Beyonce inspired this twelfth shot… only, I added an ironic twist in the shot. –smile-**

**This is a pretty short shot so… sorry. **

**Kankuro: That song! Gawd, you were playing it over and over again! I wanted to scream, "Okay! I get it! To the left!"**

**Me: You always have something against me and what I like, don't you?**

**Kankuro: Yes. I am also against you having me still tied to this leash.**

**Me: It keeps you out of trouble.**

**Kankuro: Out of trouble my crap!**

**Me: Shame, Kankuro. There are children here.**

**Kankuro: Aaaaagh!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto.**

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

_NejiTen One-Shot Number Twelve:_

"_You're Irreplaceable"_

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

_Ring! Ring!_

_Bloop. _"Tenten, I don't have time to talk."

"Where are you? It's getting late!"

"I'm… I'm working over time…"

"Neji! I told you to get back early!"

"I know it's our anniversary, but my boss asked me to do--…"

"No excuses! You promised!"

"I'm sorry, but you have to understand!"

"Damn, I'd understand if only you _told _me beforehand!"

"I'll be there with you soon, Tenten!"

"You never are!"

"Here you go again, whining about not getting enough attention."

"It's only right! You never think of me anymore!"

"I-I still do! Just give me a few minutes to finish this and get there!"

"Don't expect me to be here by the time you arrive! I'm going home!"

"But what about the celebration? It's our anniversary!"

"Well, it seems that it doesn't matter to you, Neji, so why should it matter to me?!"

_Beep. Beep. Beep._

**O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O**

It was the only thing they both remember before they pocketed their phones, grumbled and spoke ill of the other under their breaths. Neji pushed the papers off of his desk and pulled on his hair. Tenten dropped the restaurant menu and stormed out of the exit.

"_If he's not going to find time for the two of us to be together, then things really won't work out." _Tenten thought bitterly, nipping her lip and clenching her fist. On her face was an expression of both anger and disappointment.

_"If she's not going to understand that the reason why I work overtime is how much I care for her, then the relationship will seriously go down."_ He thought in his head, sighing and furrowing his brow at everyone he passed. He walked over to his secretary and growled, "I'm going home early." He rushed out of the building, muttering swears in a whisper.

He took rather large paces that seemed to pound the concrete street as he thought, _"I really don't know why she can't understand."_

She, on the other hand, was walking away from the restaurant, thinking, _"I can't understand why he can't find time anymore. Before, he used to have plenty of time to spend with me."_

Indeed, you'd have to spend time with your partner in a good relationship. In Neji and Tenten's case, it was the only issue.

While Neji worked, Tenten had the rest of the day to spend freely, which is why she doesn't realize why Neji prioritizes his work a lot. She doesn't have to work as long as she's living in his house.

"_It's always work he's talking about. Work, work, work." _Tenten furiously said in her head as she passed the many stores, _"I can't believe that even on our anniversary, he'd put work before me… before his own girlfriend! How could he? Even on our special day!"_

"_If she had work, she wouldn't think of overtime work as a bad thing," _Neji thought cynically, making his brows deepen, _"All she's doing at home is watch TV, talk to her friends on the phone and… cook! I could do all that if I wanted to!"_

Tenten marched into their house and climbed to their room. There, she opened the closets, the cabinets and even the drawers, taking all the stuff that were hers and putting them all into a luggage bag she had kept.

"_If I'm just second to him," _Tenten thought, still biting her lip in fury, _"I'm not his everything. I think it'd be better if I saw him as nothing, then. He'd wither like a dying vine without me around here to fix the house, make his meals…"_

She stuffed the bag, putting her clothes in, her things, her personal belongings… she has almost everything she owns inside the bag.

"_So, I'm going. I'm gonna get out of here and… and find someone better than him. That'll teach him." _She thought, landing her fist angrily on one of her shirts as she packed it in, _"I'll have another him. Someone better. Someone who'd actually care for me…"_

"…_If he thinks I'm making a mistake, then 'Hah!' to him!"_

While Tenten is thinking of breaking up with him, Neji is walking home and he saw the lights on. He knew Tenten would be there.

"_Hm, the little brat is home," _He thought, gritting him teeth at the thought of Tenten, _"She's got some nerve to actually still be here. If she doesn't play nice as my girlfriend, maybe she'll behave… after I declare her as my _ex_-girlfriend! That'll teach her."_

He cautiously unlocked the front door and entered the house, glaring at the stairs, _"I'll get another girl. Does she think it's so hard? I'd have a prettier girl, a smarter one… someone better. Without the money I'm making from work, she'll be nothing!"_

"…_And if she's even thinking of trying to win me back after I get a new girl, well too bad."_

By the time Tenten was zipping up the luggage bag, gave it one hard tug and as she did, she saw her finger. On her finger is a ring. A beautiful ring studded with diamonds and the words 'I love you'.

It was her engagement ring from Neji.

It was the reason why she actually moved to his house even before they got married. It was something that defined his love for her and maybe, it's also one of the many things that kept them together.

As she gazed back at it, she felt tears well up in her eyes. Was she really, really willing to let go of Neji that easily… and on their anniversary?!

Sure, he may always talk about work, but he did it for her. She had him and it was enough to go through anything. He made her feel special and she was so sure that he isn't worth breaking up with.

She wouldn't find another man like him. He's irreplaceable.

The door swung open and with that, she turned to the doorway and found Neji, tired and still disappointed from their little phone spat. At sight of him, Tenten's lips quivered and soon, she screamed, "I am so sorry, Neji!"

Tenten threw her arms around Neji and there, as she hugged him, she sobbed on his shoulder, mumbling, "I can't believe I actually got mad at you. How awful of me. I shouldn't have done that, Neji, and I am so sorry! I should've understood and… and…"

No more words came out as Neji just hugged her back, slightly shocked at what had just happened. Her sobbing and hiccupping hasn't ceased until Neji tried to make her stop, "Tenten, you can stop crying now. I should be the one to say sorry. I--…"

"No, I'm sorry!"

"But, I--…"

"I said _I'm _sorry!" she looked up at him, tears streaking her cheeks despite the scowl she has on, "Can you just forgive me?!"

Neji rolled his eyes with an amused grin and mumbled, "Okay, I forgive you. But I'm sorry, too, okay?"

She hugged him tighter and squealed, "Apology accepted! Happy Anniversary!"

He chuckled at her antic and answered, "Happy Anniversary, Tenten. I love you."

Indeed, these two won't find anyone else better than the other…

…They're irreplaceable.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**Kankuro: -mumble- To the left, to the left…**

**Me: Oh! Somebody got an LSS!**

**Kankuro: Do not! –mumble- Don't you ever for a second get to thinking you're irreplaceable…**

**Me: Gotcha!**

**Kankuro: What?! –mumble- I can have another you in a minute…**

**Me: Ugh. Anyway, I know the ending was bleaugh. It's only coz I'm rushing a little. I'm sorry it was so short but please leave a review! Thank you!**

**Kankuro: To the left, to the left!**

**Me: -sweat drop- This is freaking me out. Okay, time to play the RJA CD.**

**Kankuro: Woohoo! Red Jumpsuit Apparatus!**


	13. Jellybean Thirteen: Red Apple

**I am BACK!**

**Kankuro: Did you even leave?**

**Me: You guys must've thought that I had the collection on hiatus, huh? Nu-uh! I just had to finish my chapter fic before school starts again! Six more days till I have to leave fan fiction for ten months! AAAAAGH!**

**Kankuro: Should I rejoice?**

**Me: Nothing's really stopping you. –pout-**

**Kankuro: -guilt- -sobs- I'll… miss you?**

**Me: Aw!**

**Kankuro: Goodbye and good riddance! –shoves me-**

**Me: Oi! I'm not leaving **_**now**_**! Anyway, this is kinda short, but enjoy, anyway.**

**Disclaimer: Must I say this over and over again? I don't own Naruto.**

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

_NejiTen One-Shot Number Thirteen:_

"_Worth the Wait"_

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

He'd be there, just seated on the same bench at the same time of the day, doing the same old thing everyday.

It's like he's waiting for someone to just arrive and take him home. No one knows how long he's been doing that. Some of the civilians say that they even grew up, watching him pass the time by on that seat.

Such a poor soul, waiting for something that will probably never come.

Nothing stopped him from doing the same thing everyday. He only had to change his ways whenever the seasons changed. It's like he didn't even get hungry or thirsty or tired from doing it. Why does he do it? Who is this man? And who or what is he waiting for?

He seems to be a middle-aged man, always wearing something simple and just holding a cluster of flowers everyday, donning a depressed and lonely look. He doesn't look at anyone else. He just gazes at the picture inside the locket he holds.

I'd see him during the spring, arriving at the subway at eight in the morning whenever I go to the subway to go to work, wearing a simple shirt and jeans. He'd walk to the small flower stand that's standing at a corner of the subway and he'd buy a cluster of daffodils.

After that, he'd sit on his usual bench and he'd spend the rest of his day there with the flowers and the locket. I also noticed that whenever the train stops at the station and opens its doors to let passengers off and on, he'd look expectant.

Was he waiting for someone to arrive from the train?

And he never leaves that spot, most probably. With just that locket and cluster of daffodils at hand, he'd sit there and… wait for nothing.

At around eight in the evening, I'd arrive in that same station, on my way home from work. I'd find that young man hanging his head low, discouraged and downhearted. Sometimes, I swear I can see tears in his eyes.

Then, he'd get up, pass by the trashcan and throw the daffodils away. After that, he'd leave the subway with a heavy heart.

Whatever this man is waiting for, he hasn't seen it in years. I mean, he's been doing this same thing for countless years, already. No one has kept track.

Summer comes and the subways get more packed because people are on vacation. But, he doesn't take a break from that senseless obligation he does. Despite the heat, he'd still be coming by at 8 a.m.

This time, he'd buy marigolds from the flower stand. And, still wearing simple clothes, he'd take his place on that bench again. Whenever someone sat on his place, he'd actually wait until that person leaves.

A little obsessive compulsive, if you ask me.

And, like always, he's seated there, clutching the flowers and locket. Then, at eight after dusk, he'd leave.

Strange man, though. I don't see him with anyone else or talking to any other person. Either he was anti-social or shy.

Believe it or not, summer days fade off and autumn haunts our air soon. And amid the blowing winds and falling leaves, he'd be here again in the subway. Instead of marigolds and daffodils, he holds a cluster of chrysanthemums.

But he's still the same, only probably wearing a jacket or something.

I can't help but look at him whenever I pass by. Was he poor? But, really, he doesn't look poor. Was he mentally challenged? Was something even wrong with him? He looks pretty ordinary and kinda attractive… but he's such a mystery.

Through the days, he keeps doing the same activity. Doesn't he get bored? Tired?

He is so patient to be actually coping with this. Why _does _he cope with this? He has a choice to let go of the obligation and walk off.

The cold arrives, and winter blows in. In a thick sweater and a scarf, he'd still come by the subway, buy Poinsettias since it was all that was for sale at the flower stand then take his place at the bench.

Even on Christmas, the lonesome man is there.

I can't help but think of what he does. I can't help but do so. One of these days, I'd get the courage to just walk up to him and ask. What was the epic story of this man who waits days, weeks, months and years for nothing? Was he even waiting?

Doesn't he have anyone else to be with aside from those cheap flowers, that rusting locket and the third subway bench? Did he find happiness in it? What good does it do him, anyway?

So many questions, no answers because no one can answer them for me.

Once again, the snow melts and spring enters the scene. The sun greets everything again and to my dismay, the man hasn't changed, unlike the season. It intrigues me so much that he's still at it.

And just last week, I had had enough. I went to him and asked him about his bizarre duty.

"You'll see." The man told me, "One day, you'll see what I've always been waiting for."

Even when he has answered me, he still makes me think. One day? Will that day ever come? Whatever he's waiting for, it must be so important that he'd waste his days sitting here, waiting for whatever it is.

Then, one morning, I found him again. This time, he didn't sit on the bench. No, to my surprise, he had a smile on his face. He was in someone's arms and I realized that there were tears in his eyes…

He was waiting for a woman.

Shocking. There, in front of me, the man I've never known by name but known for almost three years is there, hugging a brown-haired young lady who just got out of the train. He's been waiting for her all along. He was waiting for her.

Such unexplainable glee was spread on their faces. He showered her with kisses and he handed her the daffodils he had. Now, I understand.

I told one of my colleagues the story of this patient man, and he told me so much about them. He said:

"I know them. They were a couple, in love for so long. The woman was sent away to another country because she had to work abroad. If she didn't, she'd have no money. There was nothing they could do. They tried everything, but nothing worked.

She said, one day, she'll be back. She promised.

The man has lost many jobs because his only source of inspiration was gone from his side. So, he vowed that he'd just wait for her till she comes home to him. He vowed that on that day, he'd give her the most beautiful flowers of the season and he'd be so glad, he could just die.

All he has from her is a picture stuck inside a locket. The man never knew when she'd be back. But he keeps still, patiently waiting for her to arrive in the subway for he knew it was the only way she'd go through.

And, now, I guess his efforts have been rewarded."

As for me, I say that waiting for that woman senselessly and painstakingly was a waste of time. He could've done something productive for her. But I remembered how he couldn't think straight without her. He was so much in love with her.

The course of true love never did run smooth. If you want it to be genuine and everlasting, you'd have to work for it. Realize that it's worth the wait.

Realize how it's worth everything in the world.

This, my friends, is the story of Neji and Tenten Hyuga.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**This is… uh, a true story. –silence- JOKE!**

**Kankuro: Really, who'd actually waste his time waiting for a chick to arrive?**

**Me: I would if you left.**

**Kankuro: If I left, I wouldn't even think of coming back.**


	14. Jellybean Fourteen: Bubble Gum

**I have a very serious case of last song syndrome. Forgive me.**

**Kankuro: Oh no! –sprays antiseptic on surroundings and points stick at me- Don't come near me! That's contagious!**

**Me: -sweat drop- **

**Kankuro: W-Which song has bewitched your innocent little cranium?**

**Me: 'Leaving on a Jet Plane' by Chantal Kreviazuk (Did I get the name right?).**

**Kankuro: Oh my gawd! You played that song a million times yesterday!**

**Me: And I still am!**

**Kankuro: Crazy woman!**

**Note: AU. (And this is a pretty short shot.)**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or my current favorite song, 'Leaving on a Jet Plane'.**

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

_NejiTen One-Shot Number Fourteen:_

"_The Song of Their Lives"_

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

"Neji, one more time, please."

"Tenten, I sang to you thrice already."

"I want one last time."

"No."

"Please. For me."

"I sound horrible."

"You sound perfect." She still had her arms around him and with her signature pout, she finally convinced him.

In the middle of the airport, the couple has captured the attention of many bystanders and as Neji put down one of his bags, he chuckled and said, "Alright, Tenten. One last time and then, I have to go. The plane might even leave me."

She laughed and still holding on to him, she waited for him to start singing again.

Neji cleared his throat a little as he gazed lovingly into her eyes. He's going to miss that captivating look of hers. He's going to miss everything, he's going to miss his friends, he's going to miss her…

"All my bags are packed, I'm ready to go. I'm standing here outside your door." Neji began, choking as he belched out some of the words with his amateurish singing voice. The two exchanged smiles before Neji went on, "I hate to wake you up to say goodbye."

Many other people have turned their heads to see who the singing bard was. But as of now, Neji and Tenten didn't care if anyone was looking or listening. One more last goodbye never hurt.

"But the dawn is breakin', it's early morn. The taxi's waiting, he's blowing his horn," Neji kept his arms tenderly wrapped around Tenten's waist as their noses and foreheads touched as Neji kept singing, "Already I'm so lonesome I could cry."

It was a song that Tenten grew up with. She remembered how her mother sang her that very same song as she went to sleep and coincidentally, Neji's father quietly sang it once to his young son the night before he died. Both of them knew the song with all their heart.

And who knew that even now, the song would have another meaning to them.

With a smile, Neji hugged Tenten tighter and kept his tone, "So kiss me and smile for me. Tell me that you'll wait for me. Hold me like you'll never let me go." And with that, more people have taken notice of Hyuga's song, growing louder and echoing through the airport.

They knew that there were silent tears in their eyes, welling up, "I'm leaving on a jet plane. I don't know when I'll be back again. Oh, babe, I hate to go." Soon, Tenten found herself hiccupping with a grin still on.

Goodbyes aren't meant to be sweet, but this goodbye didn't change anything between them.

Neji knew that he didn't have to worry about Tenten being left behind. She'd know that he's always thinking of her. And with every line that Neji incompetently sang to the world, it grew truer by the second. In fact, every word from the song seemed to be what Neji wanted to say.

"There's so many times I've let you down," Neji didn't want to stop singing, even when he was already choking on his words as tears ran past his curved lips, "So many times I've played around. I tell you now they don't mean a thing."

Honestly, most of the people there present were also parting with their loved ones and friends, so some have started crying, too, and the others can't help but sing the song along with their own time.

Oddly as it may seem, Neji and Tenten's smiles never wore off even as the tears flowed out. Distance will never affect them. They knew. They believed it was so.

"Every place I go, I think of you. Every song I sing, I sing for you. When I come back, I'll wear your wedding ring." True as it was, Neji was there to leave but he knew Tenten would still keep his resonating presence in her heart. Tenten rested her head on his shoulder as they held each other in a comforting hug on the spot.

The chorus passed again and they realized that a few people have started singing louder along with Neji. Who could resist? As the couple shared their moment together, the announcement came…

_Flight 1009, ready for boarding._

Upon hearing those words, Tenten drew away and looked at Neji with her teary eyes. He has to go now.

As he gazed back at her, he finished his song with a soft voice, as if singing a lullaby, "Now the time has come to leave you. One more time let me kiss you. Then close your eyes, and I'll be on my way."

Their lips quivered as Neji let go of her, grabbed his bag and whispered, "I have to go."

Tenten tried to speak without a coarse voice, but she couldn't help it, "At least finish the song."

Neji nodded and sang the last few words as he wiped some of his tears away, "Dream about the days to come when I won't have to leave alone, about the times I won't have to say…"

And after one last kiss, he said goodbye and briskly walked to the boarding area. Tenten watched him drift away till he comes back one day. Watching him go, Tenten sang to herself in a hushed tone…

"So kiss me and smile for me. Tell me that you'll wait for me. Hold me like you'll never let me go."

She ran a portion of the airport where they had a view of the boarding passengers. And when she swears she found her pony-tailed fiancée going up the stairs to the plane. And there, she softly sang to herself…

"I'm leaving on a jet plane. I don't know when I'll be back again. Oh, babe, I hate to go."

If Neji couldn't completely finish the song, she'd have to do it on her own.

In a place where people come to say goodbye and where reunions happen magically, one lone goodbye ended bitter sweety.

After wiping her last tear away, Tenten made a tiny smile and whispered, as if talking to Neji…

"I'll be waiting for you."

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**Oh my gawd… -crying- I really couldn't help it. I know the story's not touching or whatever, but I can't help but cry because of the song. I love the song, damn it!**

**Kankuro: I don't know what's worst: Disney Mania or this.**

**Me: -sniff- Okay, please let me know what you think of this shot. –sniff- Thank you.**


	15. Jellybean Fifteen: Peanut Butter

**How awesome is this: The Jellybean Collection has reached the 100-review mark!**

**Kankuro: … Yay.**

**Me: I was expecting more of a lively and energetic form of celebration. Wanna have a party?**

**Kankuro: You're gonna throw a stupid party just because this NejiTen collection got 100 reviews? Oh, come on. That's pretty shallow.**

**Me: Why? You go celebrating your puppets' birthdays and I don't complain.**

**Kankuro: No party!**

**Me: Fine! But, to celebrate the 100-review mark, I wrote the fifteenth NejiTen shot!**

**Kankuro: … Can we have the party instead?**

**Me: Oh, and please take note that I sort of exchanged Neji and Tenten's personalities so… yeah, I made them OOC for a good reason. So, if anyone's gonna flame me and scream, "This sucked because they were OOC", then that someone didn't bother to read this A/N.**

**Kankuro: Hehehe. –takes out megaphone- Flamers, welcome!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto.**

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

_NejiTen One-Shot Number Fifteen:_

"_Will you be My Girlfriend?"_

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

"Will you be my girlfriend?"

Tenten shot Neji an irritated look after she heard him say this. Then, she growled, "Here I am, sweating, panting and bleeding after training and you go asking me such a stupid question. Really, Neji, stop asking that."

Neji's expression shifted from his plain look into an adorable, tiny-smiled, full-cheeked baby face. And he squeaked, "Pretty please with a cherry on top, Tenny?"

"Neji, stop it!"

After yelling at Neji, Tenten grabbed her water bottle and began drinking thirstily. Her gaze was fixed on her flesh wounds until her teammate caught her attention again.

And there, she went face-to-face with a terrifying, stern stare with furrowed brows. "Tenten," Neji bellowed freakishly, "I command you to become my girlfriend."

"Oh, quit it, Neji!" Tenten snapped, splashing some water onto his face "Get real."

As Neji wiped some of the drops off, he changed his appearance into a rather saddened one, complete with crocodile tears, "Why, Tenten?" he bawled unconvincingly, "Why, oh, why? All I want is your love. What's wrong with me, anyway?" He even started making fake sniffles.

Rolling her eyes, Tenten explained with an annoyed tone, "You lack… just one thing."

It's the same thing she's been telling him. Every time Neji tries to woo Tenten and fails, she'd simply brush him off, trying to make him shut up with that phrase. You. Lack. Just. One. Thing.

But, really, Tenten never told him what he lacked so much that she never said yes to any of his proposals…

Once, Neji thought he lacked bouquets. After all, flowers always made a girl's day…

"_Neji! What the hell is this?!"_

_With her enraged glare, Tenten yelled at her teammate in her living room, "What the hell are you doing here and how did you get all _this _in?!" She held her hand out, pointing at the numerous bouquets of daisies thoroughly distributed in the room._

"_And more importantly," she added, "_Why _did you get them in here?"_

_Neji smiled, making his cheeks hurt as he stood there with three bouquets at hand, "Tenten," he began, "Will you be my girlfriend?"_

_She shot him a blank look before screaming, "Damn it, Neji, I don't have time for this! Get all of this out of my house! I want them out in five minutes before my mom comes down from her room!"_

"_Why, does your mom have an incurable hate for daisies?"_

"_No! My mother's allergic to daisies! Now go!"_

And Neji walked home with three-dozen bouquets of daisies… and he even smelled like one for three days. But Tenten came over to his house, took five bouquets and kept it for herself.

Then, Neji thought he lacked a 'rule-breaker sweetie' stance…

_Two police motorcycles were outside Tenten's house, talking and ticketing a young man just outside their driveway._

_Curious, Tenten went down and checked what was happening, "Good evening, Officer. What seems to be the problem?"_

_The policeman turned to her and elucidated as he wrote a 200 dollar fine hurriedly on his motorcycle, "Oh, nothing, really. We just caught someone vandalizing the street wall across your house with spray paint. He's over there."_

_He pointed at a longhaired lad, smiling sheepishly at him. Obviously, it was Neji. And on the wall, he spray-painted these words with metallic blue and silver spray paint:_

"_Tenten, will you be my girlfriend? Love, Neji"_

_As one of the policemen handed Neji his ticket, Tenten gave him a pissed look and she muttered to him, "Shame, Neji."_

_Then and there, Neji heard her and mumbled, "Should I take that as a 'No'?"_

Neji spent five hours on the same spot the next day, repainting the wall to cover the words he spray-painted onto the bricks. And whenever Tenten walked out of the house to accompany him out of pity, he'd ask her if she'd say 'Yes' now. Of course, she just told him to keep painting.

He also thought that he lacked poetry. He thought all girls loved cheesy and sickeningly mushy poems and all that Shakespeare sass…

"_Roses are red, violets are blue. Will you be my girlfriend? I want a 'Yes' from you."_

_Neji has been exclaiming original poems of his from outside Tenten's second story bedroom window. He had hoped she'd poke her head out and at least tell him to shut up, but the music from her CD player just keeps on getting louder._

"_Oh, you didn't like that poem, huh?" Neji said, trying to resist giving up too soon, "I know! Here's another one!"_

_He flipped his notebook open and began looking for a good poem. Soon, he exclaimed another one out loud…_

"_Zero, uno, dos, tres! Will you be my girlfriend? Please say yes!"_

_Then, he saw Tenten push her window open, stick her head out and scream for the whole neighborhood to hear, "Gawd, Neji, your poetry sucks! Just shut up and go home?!"_

_And she closed the window with a slam, leaving Neji to sulk all the way home._

From then on, every time Neji passed through Tenten's street, people would start laughing and whispering about 'The Poet who sucked'. But Tenten found herself apologizing to him after two days and eventually reading his poems.

After reading one of Hanabi's fairytale books, Neji thought he lacked the potential to become a real-life 'Knight in Shining Armor'…

"_Neji, what are you doing?"_

_Tenten looked up from her spot on the grass as Neji stood before her… on Akamaru's back with a wooden sword and a trash lid._

_He smiled cheekily and said, raising his sword, "I'm your Knight in Shining Armor!"_

_Tenten managed to carve an amused and small smile before saying, "Neji, you're not wearing any armor. You may have a dumb wooden sword, a trash lid and a… uh, furry steed that you probably just rented… but you don't have the characteristics of a knight, actually."_

_With those words, Neji frowned and mumbled, "Uh… Will you be my girlfriend?"_

For a whole week, Neji had fleas.

Then, after watching Bay Watch, Neji thought he lacked a certain 'helplessness' and 'invulnerability' that is needed in a man (You know, you can't baby or go soft on a bulky superhero like the Hulk, right?)… So Neji tried two attempts with that in mind…

First was at the pier…

_The two were just seated at the pier, staring back at the sunset. Things were rather perfect when suddenly, Neji asked, "Tenten, do you know how to swim?"_

"_Uh, yeah."_

"_Do you know CPR?"_

"_Hell yeah."_

"_Okay." _

_And there, Neji tossed himself off the pier and into the murky waters of the sea. Soon, he surfaced and started screaming and splashing about, "Oh my gawd, help me, Tenten! I can't swim! Glub glub glub! Help!"_

_Indeed, Tenten stood up, panicked a little and yelled, "Lee! Save Neji!"_

_Neji's eyes grew as he shouted, "What?! No! _You _save me, damn it! Tenten! No!"_

_Lee arrived half-naked and jumped into the water to save Neji. He carried Neji in his arms ashore then glued his lips onto Neji's to perform mouth-to-mouth resuscitation. Tenten was nearby, laughing her head off._

_Tenten looked down at Neji as he lay down on the sand, gasping and drenched. He smiled at her and asked with a squeaky voice, "Will you be my girlfriend and save me next time?"_

Neji never looked at Lee the same way again.

Then, there was another attempt…

_Neji knocked on her door, pretending to look worried, sick and distressed. He even completed the expression with a quivered lip._

_Once Tenten answered the door, she noticed his dismay and asked, "Hey, anything wrong, Neji?"_

_He nodded and choked on his words, "Tenten, please don't tell anyone what I am about to tell you, promise? Please, it's a little confidential. It… hurts."_

_She placed a comforting hand on his shoulder and gave him a sympathetic gaze, "Trust me, Neji. What is it?"_

_Neji gulped and stuttered as he admitted, "I've always had __Bordetella bronchiseptica_ _and because of that, I've only got half an hour to live." Tenten arched a brow and threw him a skeptical look, but he went on, "So, as long as I'm still alive, please agree in becoming my girlfriend."_

_Well, that gave everything else away._

_With that, Tenten laughed and said, "Neji, seriously, Bordetella bronchiseptica is a sickness only guinea pigs can get." Of course, Neji's eyes widened and Tenten gave him a look that said, 'Caught you.'_

_Then, Neji added, "Whoa. How do you know these things?"_

A week later, Tenten got Neji a guinea pig.

There was also a time when Neji thought he lacked romance, so he took Tenten out for dinner…

_They spent the night together in a restaurant, just eating fancy dishes and exchanging stories in between. Then, Tenten suddenly complimented him with these words, "You know, Neji, you really _are _boyfriend material."_

_How Neji's heart soared… his hopes got high… until Tenten said…_

"_So, I'm letting you become my cousin's boyfriend. Good luck."_

Neji spent five days with a crazy fan girl tailing him (Tenten's cousin) until he finally shot the girl down with a rejection. Harsh.

Then, Neji thought he lacked those cute movie or play spoofs couples usually shared…

Spiderman's upside down kiss with Mary Jane could've worked or maybe a Romeo and Juliet balcony moment could've done the trick… but no…

_It was 3 a.m. and almost the whole town was still asleep._

_Tenten, too, was still asleep in her room, probably dreaming, even. But, instead of anything else waking her up in the middle of the night, she was awaken by a shove…_

"_Oh my gawd, Neji! What are you doing in my room?!" she screamed, muffled and embarrassed._

_Neji donned a shy grin, he tried to explain everything, "I'm sorry. I can explain. You see, I saw in a movie that whoever kisses this certain princess at her sleep will be her true love. I woke you up to ask you if I can kiss you."_

"_And which crappy movie is that?!" Tenten asked him, sitting up and glaring at him as he stood there._

_Neji shrunk back and muttered, "Sleeping Beauty."_

Tenten came over to his house hours later with a collection of today's greatest flicks and action movies.

Neji thought a serenade would do the job…

"_It's not over tonight. Just give me one more chance to make it right. I may not make it through the night. I won't go home without you…"_

_Maroon 5's new song was a great LSS song, so maybe it'll also be a good serenade song. Neji brought an acoustic guitar (not his) to Tenten's house and sang amateurishly outside her window. He tried to mimic Adam Levine's voice, but he ends up sounding like… well, Neji._

_Neji has already sung the same song seven times already and his throat was getting sore. To him, either Tenten was deaf or he isn't singing loud enough. _

_Eventually, the front door opened and when Neji suddenly beamed in eager anticipation, Tenten didn't come out…_

_Her father did. And Neji was chased away._

From then on, Neji felt like he'd never become welcome in that house ever again.

And when Neji was losing hope (and bright ideas), he tried one last attempt before he decided to finally give up…

"_Tenten!"_

_Neji yelled, calling out her name from the very top of the building. He gazed down at the tiny people below, screaming and shrieking, thinking he'd jump then and there. _

_Soon, Tenten did pass by._

"_Tenten! Hey!" Neji called for her attention, "If you don't become my girlfriend now, I'll kill myself! A life without you is a life not worth living!"_

_Many people said 'Aww' yet few thought Neji has gone nuts and is out of his mind. Still, Naruto thought he's on drugs. Choji thought he had turned suicidal and was on crack. Everyone else didn't care. All they knew was he could jump any time if that Tenten girl didn't answer him now._

_Tenten looked up at him from the ground and shouted back, "Go on! Jump, Neji! Go on, I dare you! Even if you do, I'll catch you! And when I do, I could die! And I wouldn't care because I'd rather die than let you die!"_

_More 'Aww's came around and some have sobbed. What a dramatic scene._

_But Tenten added something, "And if I _do _die when I catch you, my parents will sue you if you survive!"_

_Neji didn't jump._

And everyone else knew Neji as the suicidal jumper who was too chicken to jump at the last minute because his huge ass might crush his best friend. Pity. Merciful, but such a pity.

After recalling all those idiotic attempts, he knew that this chance he has right now could be the only chance left. So, as he and Tenten sat on the grass, taking a break from sparring, he suddenly blurt out with a coy grin on…

"Look, Tenten," he started after heaving a sigh. He paused in mid-sentence as Tenten turned to him to hear what he had to say. Her expression had miraculously softened and as she held her water bottle at hand, she even looked like she was eager to listen.

Neji chuckled before going on, "This is the last time I'm going to try my luck on you so listen well. Alright, here goes…"

Tenten smiled happily when she heard his words…

"Tenten, I love you and I was hoping you'd be my girlfriend. Whatever I lack, I'm willing to gain it what ever it may be just so you'd give me a chance. So, there."

A snicker came out of Tenten and she replied, "You lacked the guts to say 'I love you'. You never really said you wanted me to be your girlfriend because you loved me."

That was it? That was what he lacked?

"So," Tenten continued, "Now I know that all those desperate antics and attempts were done out of love. Okay, I get it."

Then and there, she gave Neji a quick kiss and finally answered, "And sure, I'll be more than happy to be your girlfriend."

Neji's efforts finally paid off.

A love as true as that is worth working for…

It's worth all the past rejections…

…Worth the time…

…Worth the humiliation…

And Neji learned it the hard way, I guess.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**Alright, there it is. I hope it was okay.**

**Kankuro: Oh, I still think the party would be a better idea.**

**Me: Who said I wasn't going to throw one?**

**Kankuro: Are you serious? That would be a waste of money!**

**Me: -sigh- Unpredictable Cat Man. **


	16. Jellybean Sixteen: Plum

**Alright, so in two days, I'll be going back to school. Bummer, yeah, I know.**

**Kankuro: Am I supposed to cry on this moment?**

**Me: That'd be very unexpected, but very much appreciated.**

**Kankuro: Meh, never mind. It's a waste of tears.**

**Me: -sweat drop- Oh. Anyway, I was reading one of my Naruto manga copies again the other time and I reread what Sakura said when she thought Sasuke was dead (You know, Haku and Zabuza thing). She said something about the 25****th**** Shinobi rule. And suddenly, this came up. I think I wrote this after realizing how shinobis can't show true feelings at some point or something... I dunno...**

**Kankuro: Oh, gawd, I hate that rule! It's got something about wiener dogs and macadamias!**

**Me: -bigger sweat drop- Kankuro, it's about how shinobi mustn't show emotions since the mission is the only priority…**

**Kankuro: No way! I can even say the 25****th**** shinobi rule with my eyes closed. –blink-**

**Me: … -biggest sweat drop-**

**Kankuro: -opens eyes- Temari! What's the 25****th**** shinobi rule again?**

**Temari: Hell do I know. I think it's got something to do with root beer and diet pizza.**

**Me: -sigh- -one hell of a sweat drop- You can't help but love the people of Suna.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto. **

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

_NejiTen One-Shot Number Sixteen:_

"_Do I Dream Too Much?"_

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

_Dear Tenten,_

_My father always told me that it never hurt to dream._

_He used to tell me how proud he is of me, how he wished that one day, I'd be a great shinobi. On that day, he says he'll look back at me with pride and he'd gladly proclaim, "That's my son." And he said that on that day, his dream finally came true._

_It was too bad that he passed away without watching me grow and improve._

_Anyway, I've also got a dream. You and Lee probably do, too. I think everyone does. Some have one that they want to achieve and some have dreams that remain dreams. Many strive for what they believe in yet some stay grounded and stay content with what they want as something they don't have._

_I'm not one to usually say this, but I have many dreams._

_I dream of the day when I can go around Konoha with my hand in yours, when I can show everybody that I know how to love._

_I dream of the day when I can do more than just pick you up when you fell over your own two feet._

_I dream of the day when you'll cry on my shoulder as you seek comfort from all the hurt you get and let the tears fall on my shirt. I wouldn't mind at all and so would you._

_There were times when I just sat down and daydreamed of that one day when I can sit on your window sill to talk and laugh the day away with you and stories and precious moments only best friends can spend._

_How I always thought that one day, I'd walk through the rain with too much in my mind and there you'd be, beside me and consoling me, picking me up from the misery and worry I senselessly keep inside._

_I always dreamed of sitting next to you on a cold, winter's night, wrapping in with my arms and I sometimes felt how snug your cuddle could be against the harsh blow of the winds._

_I dream of one, single, summer day when we can talk long walks down the beach, burying our feet into the sand as we shared the sunset and its colorful horizon._

_Until now, I dream of beautiful spring mornings when the first thing I sense when I open my eyes is your presence nearby and a gleeful "Good Morning." complete with a smile. If that ever happens, mornings wouldn't be so blunt anymore._

_Every so often, I dream of a time when I come home from a mission, bruised and exhausted, and you'd be waiting for me, welcoming me home._

_I never stop dreaming or waiting for just this one day when I finally will get the courage to do something right and, miraculously, I'll correctly kiss you good night._

_I can't help but think of this one fantasy, when I can make you beam back at me as I greet you, "Happy Valentine's Day."_

_I always wish of one moment to happen, a moment when I'll be smiling back at you and I'll be choking on my words as I whisper, "I do." after you._

_Every night and I wake up in the middle of the night and find myself raising my hand to my face and searching for a ring down my finger. And when I find none, I remember how it all was just a dream._

_There's one dream that I can't take my mind off. I know it was a dream where I just wake up to find you, greeting me, "Happy Anniversary."_

_I usually also dream of finally experiencing a day when I walk through loose doors, hold a bundle in my arms as you whisper back to me as we gaze lovingly at the child, "He looks just like you."_

_But before anything else, I've always dreamt of the impossible:_

_It's my dream to finally release my fear and walk up to you and say, "I love you."_

_From what I know, it's your dream to become as great as Tsunade-sama. But from what I see, I think you're even better than her. But, of course, that's my opinion. Please don't tell her._

_So, all I have left to say is this: I have many dreams and they all can't come true._

_Don't you think I dream too much, Tenten?_

"Neji! Hey!"

Hearing her voice and the knock on his door, Neji crumpled the piece of paper up and ripped it with one quick, resonating, sharp sound. Then, he hurriedly dropped it carelessly on the floor, just beneath the bed. Once he had done so, he rested his chin on his hand, pretending to look indifferent and bored.

Tenten pushed through the door and came into his room with a smile on her face, like always.

He kept his glare straight as she sat beside him on his bunk, saying, "Lee and Gai-sensei are probably on their way here for the team meeting. I just hope they don't take long."

And with that, Neji gave her a blank stare before nodding slightly and muttering, "Yeah, I hope, too." When he said that, Neji pushed himself off of his bed and excused himself with no reason, saying, "I'll be back."

As Neji walked out of the room, Tenten noticed his ripped letter under his bed. With a little difficulty, she reached for it then straightened it out, smoothening out the creases. She placed the two pieces beside each other and read everything.

And when she had finished reading, she couldn't help but smile.

She immediately folded the papers enough to fit in her pocket and kept the letter.

'Seriously, Neji,' she thought as if talking to Neji, 'I never knew that we shared the same dreams… And, nah, I don't think you dream too much...

Gawd, you have no idea how right your dad is: It never hurt to dream.'

But, seriously, Neji... you can make those little dreams of yours a reality.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**Honestly, I didn't know how to end this really, really short one-shot, so I guess I can agree with you if I say that the ending is choppy or –sound of Kankuro barfing on Temari complete with Temari's horrified screams and Gaara's maniac laughter-**

**Kankuro: Oi! Where'd you get that tape of me puking?**

**Me: … Internet?**

**Kankuro: Gross. Do I have stalkers or something?**

**Me: -takes out voice recorder- Maybe.**

**Kankuro: I had to ask.**

**Me: Oh! By the way, guys, I have a question for all of you: Do you think I should add one, JUST ONE, rated T to M-ish Jellybean shot?**

**Kankuro: HELL YEAH!**

**Me: -wham- I'm not asking you! I know that you want it but I want _their _opinion! So, anyway, do me a favor and mention in a review or a PM if you are in favor of having a rated T to M-ish one-shot here for this collection. I await your answers!**

**Kankuro: Now this is one of the few good things that you do!**

**Me: What am I, good for nothing?!**


	17. Jellybean Seventeen: Juicy Pear

**Alright, I'll be honest with you guys: This isn't a one-shot. Actually, it's Chapter 10 of 'Cyber Space Sweetheart'.**

**Kankuro: Huh?! WTF?! Why are you posting it here? **

**Me: Because I just want people who haven't read 'Cyber Space Sweetheart' to read this chapter because... well, I just wanted to share it.**

**Kankuro: Oh, brother...**

**Me: So, anyway, to those who have already read this: You don't need to leave a review, actually. To those who haven't read this before, please do. Thank you! it would be very much appreciated if you R&Red this, though.**

**Kankuro: Pathetic.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto.**

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

OoOoOoOoOoOoO

Unbelievable.

You know that word? Unbelievable. Here's the definition:

**un?be?liev?a?ble **? (nb-lv-bl)

**ADJECTIVE:**

Not to be believed; incredible: _unbelievable luck. _

Well, on that very moment, Neji's world revolved around that very word.

You know why?

Because he found it unbelievable that he let this happen.

Tenten and Kankuro were getting in front of everyone they knew and even _in front of him_. He could say in his mind that the couple has some nerve to do that… but he can't. Not even Tenten knew that it was almost unbearable for him.

He stood there in the temple where he tried to convince Tenten that her fiancée was homo. He stood there, almost frozen as Gaara and Tsunade stood side by side in the altar, joining the sand ninja and the leaf ANBU. He wanted to be the groom. But, no. He was stuck as the Best Man.

Best Man. Why did they call it Best Man? He wasn't the best choice for the bride if he wasn't the groom so why is he called the _Best Man_? Maybe it was because he was the _best friend_, but for Tenten, as of now… he wasn't her Best Man.

"Is there anyone who objects of the union of these two?" Gaara dully asked, glaring at everyone. Maybe it was his normal way of looking at people, but it still made him look like a baby Panda. Figures why the Suna girls squealed.

Neji definitely wanted to speak up and yell, "I object!" He'd take Tenten away and have her as his bride… but poor, poor Neji was only allowed to fantasize of that ever happening and here in reality, things didn't work that way. Besides, if he did speak up, Gaara would do his sand coffin on him.

Seeing that no hands were raised and nothing opposing made things complicated, Tsunade did her part of the ceremony: The 'I Do's.

Beside Neji was the Maid of Honor, Temari, crying her heart out as her husband ran from all the way across the temple just to ease her crying. She couldn't help it. Her little brother was growing up too fast for her standards. Who knew Temari would cry?

Gaara, on the other hand, looked at Temari at the corner of his eye as Kankuro said "I do" right after Tsunade said her line. His gaze was compassionate and comforting as he looked at his sister. Slowly, their little trio was drifting apart. That's why Gaara wanted to get married soon.

(A/C: Fine, so I couldn't help but put the last sentence. Sheesh.)

Hearing and seeing Temari cry was getting to Neji. He wanted to snatch the handkerchief she had from her and cry harder and yell, "Tenten, no!" Of course, he had his dignity to maintain. Lee had none so it wasn't surprising to see him drip tears on the pillow where the rings were.

Gai-sensei acted as the substitute to Tenten's father. He was the loudest bawler in the temple. His tears were still hysterical and exaggerated, but they were truly from his heart. For the whole of Team Gai, seeing Tenten get married was like watching her slowly getting taken away. But it hurt Neji the most.

"Neji?" Sakura tapped his shoulder from behind him. He turned to her, behind him and waited to hear what she had to say.

"You're crying?" she said, almost surprised.

Clear as day, Neji had tears rolling down his cheeks, streaking his face. He never bothered to notice the cold teardrops form but now that Sakura mentioned it, he rubbed his eyes hurriedly, hoping no one else saw.

Another thing that Neji found unbelievable were the tears on the Kazekage's eyes.

Kankuro and Gaara were brothers, indeed, and it seems that Kankuro prioritized his brother more than anything else in the world. He clobbered anyone who spoke ill of Gaara and Gaara did the same for Kankuro. Maybe Gaara was just disappointed that his brother would have another priority now.

Things would definitely change for everyone who was a part of Tenten and Kankuro.

The last thing that Neji found unbelievable was…

…How bearable it was to watch Tenten smile under her translucent veil.

Up at the front, Tenten wore a silver-white, strapless wedding gown that showed her back. The skirt wasn't that thick like the others and the ribbon tied at her back was a simple touch.

Her headdress was a plain headband decorated with three paper flowers, which rests on her head as the veil covers her made-up face. Her hair was still brown (oh, yeah.) but instead of her regular two buns, her hair was gathered into just one above her nape. For Neji, she was perfect.

Neji thought that attending the wedding would be such a pain, seeing Tenten get married to Kankuro. But it turns out that he was fine with it. Wait… fine? He's crying and he seems to be already hurting inside. You call that fine?

Okay, so, he's half-fine half-not. He just managed to bear with it because… Tenten was finally happy.

"We, the Hokage and Kazekage, Tsunade and Gaara, pronounce you man and wife." The two Kages simultaneously said.

Gaara turned away when Tsunade added, "You may now kiss the bride."

It wasn't just Gaara who was looking away. Neji found himself glancing at the ground, sobbing.

The crowd cheered as the couple shared a kiss but Neji didn't dare look up to see them. Even if he did, the tears would've made his sight blurry. But being smart, Neji knew that keeping his gaze away was the right thing to do.

"Hey, don't be like that." Temari pat her hand on Neji's shoulder, tears and mascara running down her face, "You didn't lose Tenten. She's still the teammate you knew, anyway. I know I won't lose my brother to your chick."

Neji didn't know why the hell Temari said that… but he was fine with it.

As the newly wedded couple walked down the aisle, Neji couldn't take his eyes off of Tenten. When she passed by him, she smiled and whispered, "Thanks for everything."

She went out of the temple with her Kankuro as the people rejoiced and clapped for them. The Kages followed behind them. Tenten turned around, against the outside of the temple and flung the bouquet she had to the crowd. The women flocked below it, hoping to catch it…

But a claw of sand successfully did.

Gaara brought the bouquet to his arms and sighed. Yes, he _is _the next among the three of them Sand sibs to get hitched.

Neji watched her leave the temple with her arm locked with Kankuro's. Everyone else followed them out of the temple soon enough.

Only then did Neji truly lose his chance of ever becoming Tenten's groom… forever.

**O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O**

Like how Tenten planned, the wedding reception took place at the beach facing the sea separating the two villages, Sunagakure and Konohagakure. The night was young but the moon was out against the midnight blue sky and some of the stars have already shone down at them.

There was a small stage with a microphone in front of the many tables positioned by the shore. A wedding singer was hosting everything and things seemed quite organized.

Tenten and Kankuro shared a table up at front while Neji took a table at the near back, seated on his own. He wouldn't let anyone else sit with him, which was typically Neji.

But Gaara came by and just took one of the seats in Neji's spot and muttered, "Don't ask. I don't want to sit with my weeping sister or your feisty Hokage. I guess I'm just as miserable as you." Only then did Neji notice that Gaara had two full bottles of sake in hand and he began pouring some into a glass.

'My guess is Gaara-sama's gonna end up drunk.' Neji thought, 'Well, this'll be one heck of a party, if that were the case.'

Gaara downed the glass of sake and he growled at Neji, "Never, never tap your glass. We'll get the worst pain of our lives."

Neji didn't know what Gaara meant but when he reached for his glass to drink some water, he accidentally made it clink. The wedding singer's eyes grew with delight and he yelled on the mic, "Aha! I heard someone tap his glass! You all know what that means! The newly wed couple has to kiss!"

'What the hell…?' Neji screamed in his head. Who made that stupid tradition up, darn it? (A/C: If I'm right, this is practiced in weddings, normally.)

Of course, the audience was cheering the couple on (but Gaara and Neji were whamming their heads onto their tables) and when Kankuro and Tenten had had enough of the cheering, they gave each other a light smack on the lips and drew away as the people cheered.

"I told you not to tap your glass." Gaara grumbled at Neji, pouring another helping of sake.

Neji learned his lesson the hard way.

**O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O**

The wedding reception so far:

Three local bands have already performed. Gaara was drunk. Temari still hasn't run out of tears. So have Gai-sensei and Lee. The couple has kissed due to glass-tapping ten times already. And soon, Neji would have to give the Best Man's speech.

"And now, we're going to give the spot to the bride's best friend and teammate, the Best Man: Neji Hyuga." The host said, clapping her hands.

Many fan girls stood from their seats and squealed, "We love you, Neji!"

This was it for him. He walked from his table and moved across the sand. He clenched his fists in anxiety as he made his way up the stage, the microphone just below his mouth.

'Oh, gawd…' Neji thought, 'I hope I don't end up puking like Tenten.'

Neji gulped and held the mic, ready to speak. He looked around him with his white eyes and lastly, he glanced at Tenten, who was looking up at him with her captivating eyes.

It was unlike Neji to be nervous… But his first line proved how nervous he really is…

"I… I like pie."

The audience giggled and chuckled, thinking it was the joke Best Men usually starts off with during their speeches. Tenten giggled with her hand over her mouth while Kankuro snorted after a series of chuckles.

Neji cleared his throat and continued with sweat unnoticeably running down the side of his face, "From where I'm standing, everything looks perfect. The place, the decor… the couple. Yeah, especially the couple. They're perfect for each other."

Even if Neji didn't mean it, people wouldn't know. 'Aw's and some giggling of lovesick girls came around. Tenten was one of them and she seemed to be listening to Neji's every word.

"Anyway," Neji went on, "When Tenten told me that she was engaged, I wanted to die."

The audience went silent for that moment.

"I was thinking…" Neji said, "That I'd lose her. Who'd be my sparring partner now? Who's going to be thinking of how I am 24/7 now? Who's going to tell me that my underwear is showing every time I stretch?" There was laughing there, "And no." Neji pointed at Lee, "I don't expect you to do the last part."

Neji snickered to himself and went on saying, "But I'm fine with it, now. All that matters now is that she's happy with him… They'll be a family. She'd be living the good life. She's be living her dream with the man of her dreams…"

Tenten and Kankuro exchanged smiles with each other as Neji said those words. He continued, "All I want to say to the couple is: Good luck with everything. You'll be really busy. Tenten, you be the ANBU you've always been and Kankuro… keep playing with those dolls you have."

"They're called deadly action figures!" Kankuro called back jokingly, summoning a laugh from the audience.

Neji chuckled and lastly said, "I promised Tenten a good speech but I guess I can't give her that. I don't like hearing long speeches so I don't think I'll be giving a long one, either. So… I guess all I'm trying to say is…"

He stopped and turned to Tenten. He wanted to say 'I love you' before anything else… but in front of her husband? No way.

"…You two take care of each other."

He gave the mic to the wedding singer and got off the stage hurriedly until the host grabbed him by the collar.

"Hooold on a second, Neji." The host said, pulling Neji back onto the stage, "You're not going to leave the stage just yet."

'Huh?' Neji thought, 'I don't know this part…'

"Like every wedding function, there will be the part called 'The Last Dance', where the father of the bride dances with his daughter one last time before completely surrendering her to the groom." The wedding singer said, "But for this wedding function, things are a little different."

Tenten grinned and stood from her seat, moving up to the stage and now standing beside Neji.

"Since the bride's father is unavailable," the wedding singer said, "We have the bride's best friend to do 'The Last Dance' with her."

Neji turned to Tenten, giving her a look of surprise. She, on the other hand, just pinched his cheek and whispered, "Surprised?" Neji smiled and nodded. She held his hand, her fingers entwined with his. They got down from the stage side by side and they took their stance nearby, between the stage and the start of the series of tables.

"I don't know how to dance." Neji murmured at her ear with a worried look.

"So do I." Tenten admitted back, "But let's just try. We watch movies where the people dance, right? Let's try to imitate it, then."

"Alright…" Neji whispered back.

The music started playing from the speakers and Neji and Tenten just stood there, trying to figure out what to do first.

_Everybody's got something  
They had to leave behind  
One regret from yesterday  
That just seems to grow with time_

Neji swallowed hard as he and Tenten exchanged glances. The audience began cheering them on, screaming, "Dance! Dance!" Indeed, things were getting awkward for the two. But what could they do?

Tenten kept her hold on Neji's free hand and whispered, instructing him, "Put your other hand around my waist." Neji did as he was told as Tenten placed her hand on his shoulder. Neji swore he felt his cheeks get hot.

_There's no use looking back or wondering  
How it could be now or might have been  
All this I know but still I can't find ways  
To let you know_

Tenten took a step to the side and Neji just followed her. She took another step and Neji just keeps on following her moves. Soon, the two were getting the hang of it.

'Why does it have to be this song?' Neji thought nervously, 'Each word out of this song is like a word out of my heart. It's like what I want to tell Tenten.'

Tenten smiled sheepishly as she danced with Neji with the music. Behind Neji, Kankuro wasn't watching them anyway, which was fine with her.

_I never had a dream come true  
Till the day that I found you  
Even though I pretend that I've moved on  
You'll always be my baby  
I never found the words to say  
You're the one I think about each day  
And I know no matter where life takes me to  
A part of me will always be with you_

"Hey, Tenten…?"

Tenten turned to Neji and tilted her head, whispering back, "What is it, Neji? You want to stop dancing for a while?"

"Hm? No. No, no." Neji honestly muttered back, "Even if we had to dance all night, I wouldn't mind."

She laughed at his sweet remark and mumbled back, "Oh, I see. Well, what is it?"

Neji glanced away for a minute and stammered in a hushed tone, "I gotta tell you something…"

She seemed to be intrigued, "What is it, Neji?" she asked. He seemed to be so troubled about telling her something, "Is it something wrong?"

Shaking his head, Neji tried to smile and said in a whisper, "I dunno… Just don't hate me after I say this."

"I promise." Tenten answered with a beam.

_Somewhere in my memory  
I've lost all sense of time  
And tomorrow can never be  
Cause yesterday is all that fills my mind_

"You sure?" Neji tried to reassure.

"I'm your best friend. I'd never hate you."

Neji was calmed with her answer, but something was still holding him back.

"Actually…" she said, "I've also got something to tell you. You just have to know before I finally move to Suna."

He swore he saw tears at the corners of her eyes.

_There's no use looking back or wondering  
How it should be now or might have been  
All this I know but still I can't find ways  
To let you go_

"Really?" Neji muttered at her ear as they swayed to the right, "Who goes first then?"

_I never had a dream come true  
Till the day that I found you  
Even though I pretend that I moved on  
You'll always be my baby  
I never found the words to say  
You're the one I think about each day  
And I know no matter where life takes me to  
A part of me will always be with you_

"You." Tenten replied, tightening her grip on his shoulder.

Nodding, Neji said, "Alright…"

He heaved a deep sigh and as he did, Tenten could tell that there was a chance that he was going to say…

"Tenten, I love you."

_You'll always be the dream  
That fills my head  
Yes you will, say you will, you know you will  
Oh baby  
You'll always be the one I know  
I'll never forget_

Her eyes grew. Many emotions overwhelmed her and soon, she whispered back with a huge smile, "No kidding?"

Neji smiled shyly and mumbled, "I don't kid, Tenten…"

Her happiness was completely showing. But inside her, there was also a sense of disappointment in her.

"Why didn't you tell me before?" Tenten asked, almost sadly.

_There's no use looking back or wondering  
Because love is a strange and funny thing  
No matter how I try and try  
I just can't say goodbye_

"I'm afraid of a lot of things. A few of those things are: Rejection and Having to Let You Go." Neji admitted, his head down.

Tenten realized this and upon seeing him finally humble enough to confess, she lifted his head up and said, "Well, then that means we're afraid of the same things."

_I never had a dream come true  
Till the day that I found you  
Even though I pretend that I moved on  
You'll always be my baby  
I never found the words to say  
You're the one I think about each day  
And I know no matter where life takes me to  
A part of me will always be_

"Neji," she started to speak, "You were the only one holding me back from marrying Kankuro. I thought you didn't have feelings for me. I assumed it and I thought it would be a waste to be waiting for someone who'll never come."

Hearing that, Neji knew that it was Tenten's way of saying that she loved him, too.

The two now see the mistake that they've made. That one, small mistake had changed their lives. If they hadn't made that mistake, they'd probably be the ones getting married tonight.

_A part of me will always be  
With you_

The dance is done.

The night is over.

Everything has fallen apart for Neji and Tenten.

**O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O**

"Tenten, where are you going?"

She turned around and found Kankuro behind her. She said, "I'm just going to hang at the beach for a while. I want one last feel of the sea here in the shores of Konoha."

In understanding, Kankuro nodded and said, "Well, get back soon. You have to pack. We'll be leaving for Suna tomorrow morning." Then, he went off, walking back into the village.

She made sure Kankuro was far enough before she walked through the sandy dunes, on her way to the old tree with the flowering vines she showed Neji a few days ago. But she was surprised to find someone else under the tree's branches…

"Hey."

Neji looked up at her and answered, "Hey. What are you doing here?"

She sighed and gathered some of her wedding skirt and held it with her hand, "Nothing. I just wanna see this place one last time."

Taking her place beside Neji, she heaved a heavy sigh and asked, "And you?" Neji turned to her and muttered, "I just want to know how it feels like when you used to sit here and wait for nothing."

She giggled and mumbled, "I see."

There was nothing said between the two. The crashing of the waves and the hushed singing of the wind was all that they could hear. There wasn't much said from the two until Neji noticed the buds…

"Look. They've bloomed." Neji said, pointing at one of the yellow and fresh flowers hanging on the vines.

Tenten glanced upwards, towards the blooms and smiling, "Oh, yeah. They're so beautiful."

"Yep." Neji snickered, "Like you."

She chuckled as she lightly and playfully hit his arm with her hand, "You never fail to make me smile…"

All he could do was look at the flowers and think, 'So… I guess these buds and me blossomed at the same time. How nice…'

She sighed and asked, "Neji, I don't think I should go with Kankuro to Suna. Especially after that last dance of ours."

"You have to, anyway." Neji said, "Two wrongs don't make a right."

Feeling the tears well in her eyes, all Tenten could do was mutter, "I understand."

She felt her tears fall down her cheeks, "Well," she sobbed, "I'll see you again one day, Neji. I can't promise it, but I'm sure we'll meet again."

Nodding, Neji answered, standing from his spot, "I know. Bye…"

She watched him brush the sand grains off of his pants and smile ate her one last time. She couldn't take it. If only she could, she'd tell Kankuro the truth and she'd stay with Neji… forever. Things could've been better that way.

But before he left her, Neji leaned over and gave her a light kiss on the lips: their first and their last.

As Neji walked away, Tenten shook her head and yelled, "Neji!"

He turned around to see her, crying, "I don't want to lose you. Not again."

Neji smiled and replied, "Don't worry, Tenten. You never will. Never again."

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**Oh, gawd, I love that song.**

**Kankuro: It's sappy.**

**Me: And I like this chapter.**

**Kankuro: It's sappy.**

**Me: And I hope you guys liked it, too.**

**Kankuro: It's sappy.**

**Me: -pissed- And Kankuro has something to say about himself...**

**Kankuro: It's sappy.**

**Both: ...**

**Kankuro: Can I take that back?**


	18. Jellybean Eighteen: Tutti Fruitti

**Alright, I admit it again: This isn't a one-shot. It's Chapter Eleven of 'Dateless and Desperate Dunce'.**

**Kankuro: Oi! Stop re-posting things!**

**Me: I'm sorry, but I just wanted to share this again. Besides, it's just one short portion of the chapter. It won't kill ya.**

**Kankuro: Oh, it killed _me, _alright!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto.**

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

_Hey Tenten,_

_Sorry I can't be home now. I had to reserve and file paperwork for my trip. I don't really want to go, though. But if I want to make my dad proud, then I'll have to get in._

_So, that's that. Yeah._

_Even when I'm away, do me a favor and call me every now and then, okay? Because you're the one I'm going to miss the most, bet on it. _

_I never knew we'd have to say bye one day. Back then when I was a kid, I always thought that we'd be best friends forever. Inseparable. The Terrible Two. Dynamic Duo. Kim Possible and Ron Stoppable…_

_Neji and Tenten… NejiTen. Heh._

_You take care, okay? I swear, I'll still call you at night and maybe, just maybe, I can send flowers on your birthday. I don't know when I'll be back, but I will be someday. Don't wait for me. I might take forever…_

_But if you _do _wait for me, I promise: The moment I'll see you again, I'll marry you. Haha! Kidding!_

_Well, I'll see you around. Say, do me another favor: Play 'Leaving on a Jet Plane' for me tonight. You'll remember me. Coz I'll be playing the same song tonight at around 11 p.m. We'll just keep our special link, huh? Alright._

_But, come on, this isn't goodbye, right? Goodbye is such a strong word, huh? It's the same phrase I told my parents before they died. Goodbye makes things sound hopeless. One of those things is reunion._

_So, this is just like good night… because when you say good night, it's like saying 'I'll see you again. See you in the morning.' That way, you'll have this feeing that there's still hope. We'll still meet again, one day. Not in the morning, but one day. I promise, okay? Okay._

_So, good night, Tenten. I love you. Sorry, but I can't give you a good night kiss._

_Neji."_

Really, Neji wasn't one who'd write a note or letter that would be mushy or romantic, but with all those effortless words from his heart, I couldn't help but just…

…cry.

**O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O**

"_All my bags are packed, I'm ready to go… I'm standing here outside your door… I hate to wake you up to say goodbye…"_

11:00 p.m. It's exactly what it says on my digital clock. Exactly 11:00 p.m.

So, there. I did what Neji asked me to do and played 'Leaving on a Jet Plane'. I never really liked the Frank Sinatra version, so I'm playing the Rocapella version. But the volume's below fifteen coz if my parents hear me, they'll ground me.

Honestly, I'd like to clear my mind and all tonight. Nothing more or less. I just want to… drift into sleep and…

Well… sleep.

Good Night, Neji.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**Please take note that I wrote this before I had the annoying LSS on the song 'Leaving on a Jet Plane'.**

**Kankuro: And, gawd, you still have it.**

**Me: I know. Weird.**

**Kankuro: Let's go drown it with some Metallica.**

**Me: I'm in!**


	19. Jellybean Nineteen: Top Banana

**I am so sorry for taking long in updating this. This early, schoolwork has gotten to me.**

**Kankuro: So, get lost and try to look busy with your schoolwork!**

**Me: … You really want me gone, don't you?**

**Kankuro: Gee, you think?**

**Me: Anyway, do you guys know the Twilight series? I started reading the third book (without reading the first and second) and I liked it, I guess. Just want to tell you guys so you can get a little interested. That's all.**

**Kankuro: Books, books, books. Can't you just watch a movie instead?**

**Me: I'd rather read.**

**Kankuro: That is so typical! Very! Gawd, it makes me want to puke on you, hm.**

**Me: This is dedicated to Darkangel15x, who I remember whenever it rains. It's raining really hard right now. u I miss him.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto.**

**Note: Slightly AU.**

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

_NejiTen One-Shot Number Nineteen:_

"_Empty"_

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

_"I'll be your crying shoulder. I'll be love's suicide…"_

She's been sitting on her chair, waiting as she rested her head on her folded arms as she laid them on the table. The candlelight was fading away and through the blowing wind from the half-open window, it would soon completely disappear.

Her fingers tapped impatiently yet disappointedly as she glanced out the window, trying to catch a glimpse of a silhouette, a shadow… anything. But it discouraged her and brought her down every time she looks since she'll find nothing but the wet ground.

She tried to reason herself, trying to avoid any anger towards him for being so late… or for being absent, eventually. He came home from a mission… S-Class. She has never gotten one, herself. He needs rest, but they agreed to go celebrate if he ever comes home.

Promises are meant to be broken. But Neji wasn't one to believe in such foolish quotes.

And finally, as ten o'clock struck the clock, she heaved a rather heavy sigh. As she proceeded to push herself away from the table and stand up, she made Edwin McCain shut up about his stupid love song with a click of a button on the radio.

Picking his plate up, she shoved the whole meal into the trash bin and once she had done so, she threw the plate into the sink with a sniff. Soon, she leaned on the kitchen counter and held her hand over her eyes, shaking her head slowly while a few tears fell.

She felt so betrayed and forgotten. A simple dinner wasn't something one usually would miss… especially one with your girlfriend.

Tenten walked to the table, leaned forward and blew the candle out completely with one quick huff.

She didn't need the rain to do it for her.

**O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O**

The rain falls angrily on her tin roof, as she lay awake in bed.

Her stare at the ceiling was blank and straight, yet her mind was working on a million thoughts. When she thought she could sleep soundly, she had suddenly gotten a case of minor insomnia. No dreams would visit her tonight, probably.

Stars ceased to appear against the ebony sky, not as moonlit as last night. The bats and crickets were hushed, silenced. Surprisingly, she couldn't even find a trace of the clock's constant ticking.

She heard nothing but the rain and the beat of her heart.

With every turn of her gaze, it was still dark. Having her bedroom lights turned off relaxed her senses but brought her childish imagination on a riot. But when she could've imagined of vampires and ghosts, she thought of a threat far from supernatural.

She was afraid for him.

Not of him. _For _him.

Worrying is a waste of energy, but she can't help it.

He was out there, alone as the rain poured and all she could do for him was wait for morning to see him again. Her only duty was to stay in the house and be safe. By doing so, she did him a favor.

Although, he didn't know that she'd actually be waiting for dawn so she could finally see him. All he knew was that they've gone home. He had no idea how long she's been lying awake, waiting for the knock on the front door.

Hopefully, it'd be him. Unfortunately, nothing but the splashes of raindrops hitting the ground ringed in her ears.

As she kept still and lay there in the darkness, she closed her eyes, drawing away from her forlorn glance, to relax her mind. It wasn't like her to think of so much. Usually, she was the semi-serious semi-fun teammate. Lee was too determined and self-punishing with the push-ups and laps…

…Neji has always been calm and collected in the outside, but he suffers from anxiety inside. She knew. She knew him better.

Sometimes, it makes her wonder if he's also afraid to sleep tonight like her.

How strange yet typical of her to worry about him. He was _the _Neji Hyuga. He's at home, probably sleeping like a log there. He's a Jonin and obviously, he can very much take care of himself. She was worrying about air.

Even if he didn't show up, nothing angered her. Aside from the plain sadness and loneliness, she only thought about him, hoping that the broken arm didn't cause him pain, hoping that nothing would happen to him, hoping that he'd be willing to see her tomorrow…

And how odd it was that she only worried now and it was all because she couldn't kiss him good night.

**O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O**

His long day felt like it refused to end, even after sunset.

Something spoke to him, telling him that everything was incomplete. It repeated itself, like a nagging mother and it resonated, like the clink of a coin in a wide room. No matter what else he tried to listen to, the voice overlapped it.

Truly, it irritated him but not enough to make him do anything about it.

Unlike what Tenten thought, he was also unable to close his eyes and drift to sleep. When he could be resting after today's mission, he was standing before the window, his arms folded as he watched the harsh and devastating rain. The storm was heading towards their village, indeed.

Thunder echoed as it bellowed through and the lightning flashed in his face. He watched the trees sway and felt the icy breath of the weather. Despite the fret he felt, he was just glad that she was at home, hopefully asleep, safe and sound…

…But he wasn't satisfied with that.

Even if his first S-Rank Mission was a success and he had managed to come home alive from it, he failed to see her throughout the whole day. When he was supposed to see her at three, he had to proceed to the Hokage for mission reports. When they were supposed to have dinner, he went straight home with a broken arm.

Didn't duty come first before anything else?

He predicts that she'd never speak to him again for such a thing. Who actually had the heart to forget about someone you love for a whole day? Would she forgive him for doing so?

A few raindrops landed on his face as they entered through the window. He didn't mind as it refreshed him through the painful qualms.

Before he knew it, he gently shut the window, stopping the entry of the rain and wind. With the glass blocking the outside world, his room was quiet and dimmer. And, naturally, he felt empty. Usually, he'd be fine with the sudden silence… but he always waited for Tenten's voice to break it.

He leaned on the window's glass, feeling the sharp, cold glass' surface brush and press against his arms' skin. A faint blow of a cool breeze brushed his nape from out of nowhere and when he thought he'd shiver, he didn't…

…Neji found himself thinking, _"Is she also feeling this cold? Without me there, is there someone to hug her to keep her warm?"_

Honestly speaking, he probably needed her more than she needed him. When everyone thought he was independent enough to live alone in the Hyuga Manor, he wanted company, specifically Tenten's.

With that, he blinked to relax his eyes and get it used to the dark. Then he turned to the clock to see how late it was. Ten. He wasn't allowed to leave the house past nine… but rules _are _meant to be broken.

It was one of the few crappy quotes Neji believed to be true.

Slightly rushing, Neji walked briskly across his room, out of the door and down the stairs. Past the living room, he went out the front door and grabbed his shoes as he quickly ran into the rain. He was already going through the wet ground as he put his shoes on, imprudently.

Feeling the rain against his bare skin, now-drenched clothes and flowing hair, he tried to see through the unlit streets across the pouring rain. Unbelievably, you wouldn't see what was across you through the falling raindrops. That was how strong the downpour was.

Still, it didn't matter. All he planned to do was go to her and maybe kiss her good night.

His day would finally be complete, then.

**O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O**

The first knock for the day alarmed her, making her sit up.

The jolt woke her senses up and when she realized that she wasn't imagining the knocking, she grew in eager anticipation. Throwing the covers off of her, she tossed her legs off of the bed and slid her feet into her slippers. She hurriedly got up from bed despite the dizziness and rushed to the door.

It _had _to be him.

Finally, she stood motionless in front of her front door from the inside. She knew that behind the painted wood, he'd be standing there. Hopefully, it'd really be him. As the patting of the rain resounded within her, she opened the door wide.

Before her was Neji, drenched and holding up a sheepish but happy smile.

"Idiot," she whispered with sparkling eyes as she looked back at him, "You do know what an umbrella is, right?"

Hearing this, Neji chuckled and ran his hand through his sodden locks to get them away from his face. "That's a nice way to greet me."

For a few seconds, they were too taken aback to even blink. Eyeing each other was enough to make them bite their lips and sense tears well slightly in their eyes. And in a split second, she had thrown her arms around him, gripping him tighter by the minute.

"I thought you've already forgotten me!" she admitted as he held her back with a smirk on, "I couldn't believe that you actually didn't come by for dinner. I thought that you had forgotten, really!"

Neji rolled his eyes and as she gathered a portion of his shirt to grasp on her balled fist, "Don't be so dramatic," he mumbled back without much emotion, "I'm just sorry that I didn't come, okay? That's all. I couldn't sleep coz my conscience was eating me up."

With that, Tenten lifted her gaze and thinly grinned back with eyes shining with tears and rain. Her cheeks rose as her beam grew by the second, "I know, sorry about that." Once again, she buried her face on his chest, "I couldn't sleep a wink, too. I was busy worrying about you."

"Worrying?" Neji said, arching a brow as she still held him, "Why worry about me?"

She shook her head and choked on her words, "I… I dunno. I just keep asking myself if you're alright or something. I couldn't help but ask myself if you're fine. Besides, you didn't even call. _That _got me more worried."

"Call me stupid, then."

She lifted her glare at him and jokingly answered back, "Okay. Stupid."

He chuckled as they still stood out in the nighttime rain and when she had finally loosened up her grip on him, she said in a juvenile tone, "You didn't kiss me good night, you know."

Then and there, they both smiled back at each other and once he had already planted a sweet and simple kiss on her forehead, he smiled and plainly added, "Good night."

She returned the favor with a quick smack on his lips and with another "Good night."

Their lives were incomplete without their nightly "Good night" and without each other.

**O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O**

_Without your kiss that's meant for me,  
__Without the rain to guide me through,  
__My heart will always be empty  
__Because I've only got room for you._

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**I hate the poem. I should've deleted it. Stupid me.**

**Kankuro: -Nelson laugh- Stupid!**

**Me: -sweat drop- Who's unoriginal and making me want to puke now? Anyway, I know the ending was –sound of little kids choking on underwear fumes (WTF)- so forgive me. **

**Kankuro: Whatever. And when will this damn rain stop, anyway?!**

**Me: I don't want it to stop. Who knows? School might be cancelled, hm? And, yeah, I put in the two lyrics in the beggining coz... I like it. It's not mine but it's from 'I'll be' by Edwin McCain. It's so intriguing and I'm going to stay up all night thinking of what it means. Jk.**

**Kankuro: Idiot.**


	20. Jellybean Twenty: Blue Soda

**Alright, I'm here with another Jellybean shot.**

**Kankuro: Oh, come on. I thought you were concentrating on your mafia NejiTen fic.**

**Me: I needed a break. Besides, I needed to update the collection, too, right?**

**Kankuro: Meh, whatever.**

**Me: So, this is a one-shot inspired by a poem I wrote and I think it's not that good, but I put it in here, anyway. It's italics.**

**Kankuro: Gawd, more sappy poetry.**

**Me: I know it isn't that impressive (the poem, I mean), then don't mind it. Really. It doesn't take that much effort, anyway.**

**Kankuro: But it kills people. Like me!**

**Me: -checks his pulse- You seem kinda lively to me.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto and sometimes, I'm happy I don't. I own the crappy poem, entitled 'Forgive Me', in italics and sometimes, I wish I didn't.**

**NOTE: I don't know why I bother to put a note about the poem, but here it is: Every stanza is supposed to have the phrase 'Forgive me' in the beginning. Just add it in your imagination or something. I wanted to preserve the poem's original structure and words, that's all. Thanks.**

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

_NejiTen One-Shot Number Twenty_

"_The Battle He Couldn't Win"_

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

_Forgive me…_

He took a look at her from the corner of his eye. They weren't exactly different in this situation. For once, she was silent, too. For once, she had worn a frown past sunset. It intrigued him. She loved the sunset like how he adored sunrises.

Discreetly, he tried to see any crystals in his eyes aside from the body glitter Ino had stamped onto her eye shadow. Her thin and petite lips were pursed and if he saw right, he could notice her teeth biting back anything she truly felt inside.

She had been playing with her fingers worriedly for almost fifteen minutes with at least sixty turns per minute. Like she turned a finger for every second she had. Clearly, he's been watching her carefully. Either he was bored or simply looking at everything about her once again.

_For the times when I couldn't  
__Stand outside your window and sing  
__Love odes and melodic romances  
__Till the morning's breaking and ring._

Something told him that beyond the half-smile she wore, she was torn apart. Past the glittering glee that seemed to overwhelm the clad girl, she was crying loudly and uncontrollably. Like him, she was a master when it came to concealing emotions and tears.

She knew how to keep the tears in till she could run into a bathroom, lock the door and let it all out there. She knew how to smile at her enemy and curse her when she was already alone in her room. She knew how to gain someone's trust with a deceitful grin.

When she could be the perfect spy, she decided to be an ordinary shinobi.

It was just one of the few things they shared and one of the few things they liked about each other. They kept low profiles. They knew how to calm down and analyze a situation. They knew how to be a great shinobi. And they both loved each other.

Well, she _used _to, actually.

She didn't know what to do anymore. Their lives weren't scripted and edited like movies of comedy and perfect love lives. They lived a life full of losses, anger, pain and forbiddances.

This certain time is when his greatest loss will occur. It's a time that fills him with anger and too much pain. And it was all caused by the worst kind of forbiddance imaginable…

It was the forbiddance that was written by his soul.

When he tried to act, he was immobile. When he tried to speak, his mouth clamped shut. When he wanted to take her hand, his hands froze. And when he wanted to change, his metamorphosis never came.

_For the times when I failed  
__To make you smile on a rainy day,  
__To paint a rainbow against the night  
__Or to make the happiness stay come what may._

He only had himself to blame. None of this would be happening if he had made a move. If he had told her sooner, he wouldn't be witnessing and experiencing this. When he could be holding her hand on this time, he could only read her expression, unpredictable and pricking.

With all the chances he got in all those years, he never took one. When he could do something for her, for them, he decided to hesitate and wait for another chance. A 'next time'. But here he was, losing all of those wasted times in one hour.

He was a fool. Who knew Neji Hyuga would one day become a fool?

He was known to be almost unbeatable… no weaknesses… the invincible Byakugan weilder…

He thought he knew how to do everything. Something always told him that he was somehow right in a way. Sometimes, she told him so and believed it, meaning her words.

As his eyes shine with regret and envy, he watches her suddenly turn to him from where she stood. Her eyes, from what he saw, were empty. It was like a fortuneteller's crystal ball that told nothing of the future. It was just how it was going to end for them…

Empty and there was nothing in store for them in the future. Nothing for them to share together, that is.

He'd never wake up to her angelic voice. He'd never have her kiss him good night. She'd never cry when he leaves and he knew that they may even have to go their own separate ways after all this.

Soon, he might not even be someone worth remembering anymore.

_For the times when the roses  
I sent you on the Fourteenth  
Still had thorns that pricked you  
And aphids that I could've seen. _

Not once did he bother to hold her hand. Not once did he smile at her. He only did when she succeeds in making him do so. Not once did he ask her how her day went. Not once did he try to say something about how he truly felt.

He has always thought that the little things mattered. But when he counted on pebbles to break a wall, other men have tried rocks and succeeded. There is no triumph for him for the effort he has exerted wasn't worth a reward.

Love isn't for free. You'd have to work for it.

He stands there, watching a few people cry. Only he from Team Gai was standing alone. No one knew that it was possible, but here they are, seeing it happen now.

He thought she looked charming up there and compared to everyone else around, she must be the most beautiful of them all. When we all say that beauty is in the eye of the beholder, he believes it is so. Hyuga eyes cannot be deceived.

Outside, he sensed the evening sun appear in the middle of the slowly bleaching clouds. Losing its golden tint, the clouds parted to make way for a new moon. Maybe there were going to be stars tonight, if they were lucky. Shooting stars could make things better.

Neji watched the Hokage mouth words, but he heard nothing. All he listened to was his heart's beat. Everything else was just… heard. Hearing something means you just receive it through your ears. Listening to something is when you comprehend it…

Yet, Neji comprehended nothing that spoke through his heart.

_For the times when I wasn't able to hold you  
High enough to reach your wishing star,  
When I couldn't catch you from below  
Once you have gone too far. _

But, he admits that the two deserved each other. Tenten is well off with her groom up at front. Through thick and thin, he presumes that they've been looking out for the other without him noticing. It hurt a little in his part, but it still made sense.

Still, it surprised him. When he tried to do all these things for her and fail, her fiancée had done all those effortlessly like he had known what to do the whole time. It's like he was born for it. Surely, though, he wasn't born to love Tenten. Fate could've made one, faulty decision…

… in his respect, that is.

And through all those times, it felt like Tenten had expected so much from him. Without meaning to, he failed and disappointed her. Even if he had blamed himself and broken down earlier, he knew that it seemed to be right for her to try to let go of what will never come.

Sojo Henjo once spoke of watching his grass grow and losing the path how because of the grass' sudden growth. He wrote that it all happened as he waited for someone who will never come.

Maybe Tenten thought _he _would never come.

And as the ceremony ends and all concludes well for them, he watches Lee and Tenten walk down the aisle… a happily married couple.

Neji knows he won't sleep tonight. And not in a while.

This all happened because he thought showing or telling her of his love would be a mistake. He thought he'd regret doing so. He never knew that he'd regret the other consequence even more. As his teammates walk past him, he gives them one last look…

… Will Tenten ever forgive him for never trying to do what seemed so impossible?

He tried to be perfect when he had flaws that brought his imperfections out. When he tried to be perfect, he fell down. He tried to be someone he was not... and like all hypocrites, he wins nothing, lest Tenten's heart.

_For all the times that came by  
__That held something I didn't do.  
__But most of all, with all my heart  
__Forgive me for never saying 'I love you'._

It was the only battle Neji Hyuga never won.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**I know almost everything was… crappy. Sorry.**

**Kankuro: You shouldn't really apologize.**

**Me: -arches brow- …Have you eaten something weird today?**

**Kankuro: Aside from the burrito stuffed with mushrooms, peanut butter and butter with barbecued chicken? Nah.**

**Me: So… why are you… uh, praising me or something?**

**Kankuro: I'm not praising you. I said you don't need to apologize because no matter how many times you apologize, it won't change how crappy your shot or poem was, so I say save your breath and maybe save some energy and stop posting shots. Okay?**

**Me: …**

**Kankuro: Hm. Should I face the corner of shame?**

**Me: …**

**Kankuro: A silent yes. Goody. –walks to a random corner and wallows in shame-**


	21. Jellybean TwentyOne: Root Beer

**One of my lessons in my Speech class is Comprehensive Listening and as an activity, we had to listen to a certain song and write the correct lyrics by simply listening to the song twice or thrice. Today, we had to listen to the song 'Slow Me Down' by Emmy Rossum.**

**Kankuro: Her new LSS.**

**Me: Definitely. I don't know if I'm right, but I think the speaker of the song is moving too fast through life, rushing and very stressed. Since this was so, she fails to stop and smell the flowers and—**

**Kankuro: She works in a flower shop?!**

**Me: Uh… it just means she can't see the stars amid the night sky—**

**Kankuro: Oh, she's blind.**

**Me: No, damn it! I mean she can't see the small, good things in life as she keeps pacing and she's asking for someone to slow her down and—**

**Kankuro: Tell her to hire a cowboy and toss a lasso at her so she can be slowed down a la Cowboy and Bull.**

**Me: -chokes him with leash- Don't make me choke you for insulting my metaphors!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or Emmy Rossum's song.**

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

_NejiTen One-Shot Number Twenty-One:_

_"Be Here to Slow Me Down"_

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

"Hello? I need a few shuriken for this team on their next mission. They need tomorrow and sterilize them…"

"Hello? I want you to send Sunagakure a message taped on our fastest falcon telling them…"

"I need a report on yesterday's B-Class mission. Stat."

"You're supposed to be on your way to back up Team 12 on their mission! Get to work!"

"The Hokage is requesting for a new set of scrolls and…"

He simply, seated, watched her as she worriedly paced past through everything. Her face was distorted, full of worry and stress. She held her waist with one hand and kept a phone stuck on her ear. She's been very busy for the last few days.

She has her brows knitted and with every glance at her, Neji saw the sweat drip down the sides of her face. Honestly, she needed a break. Tenten hasn't had one in days… more like weeks… has she bothered to take one all this time?

She's killing herself.

_Rushing and racing and running in circles,  
__Moving so fast I'm forgetting my purpose,  
__Blur of the traffic is sending me spinning,  
__Getting nowhere._

Not a trace of relief was on her face. If he knew any better, he could go up to her and take her phone away. He'd make her shut up for a minute and just give her a snug hug. But still, if he did, she'd scream at him for interrupting her calls.

"No, I have to do that tomorrow. Yes, I have time. Absolutely not!"

Her words seemed to be so jumbled. Sometimes, she didn't make sense to him. And if anyone looked at it, she wasn't making any sense at all. Stress lines will probably grow there on her forehead soon and she might die early if she keeps this up.

Looking down at her feet, Tenten looks like she's just going to trip over her own two feet with the quick paces and swift swerves. He was sure he'd be there to catch her if ever she _does _fall over.

Seeing her, she was so engrossed in her business. As a Special Jonin, she deals with a lot. Aside from her cell and special student (The Hokage's daughter), she still has to take charge of encoding messages, sending them out, information branching and weapons monitor.

How ironic. She applied as a Special Jonin because she thought Special Jonin's had easier tasks.

He was Jonin and very free. It was like he even had time to play chess twenty times a day and not worry about anything else.

Sometimes, he wishes he could take most of her responsibilities. He asked for it a few months back, but she scolded him for underestimating her and for thinking inferiorly of her capabilities. He never meant to offend her, so he drew back and let her do what she wants.

Although Tenten has also been serious like him, he never knew that she'd be so stressed and industrious. But it pained both of them that she couldn't just stop for a second and breathe properly.

She had no time for relaxing. No time for rest. No time for sleep. She had night shifts and late-night missions, sometimes. She hardly eats anymore and she sometimes just wants to fall over and pretend to be dead to stop all this…

She had no more time for him, too.

_My head and my heart are colliding— chaotic  
__Pace of the world, I just wish I could stop it  
__Try to appear like I've got it together  
__Falling apart._

"If you mess this up, I'm going to—"

"Tenten."

His simple voice stopped her from the absent-minded pacing and walking she was doing. Her phone was still against her ear yet her face was suddenly blank as she looked back at him. The voice of the caller on the phone echoed through the small room.

"Stop what you're doing for a while." He plainly said, standing up from where he sat. No smirks came by.

She shook her head and snapped back, "Neji, I have to get this done! My deadlines are tomorrow and if I don't coordinate everything by tonight, the mission will be a disaster. Do you have any idea how—?"

"I said stop working. Put the phone down, okay?"

Hesitantly, Tenten gave her phone a weary look as she pressed the red button, letting the call off. She was looking at Neji with a tired expression as he took her by the hand and muttered, "Let's walk."

Still, she mumbled as if in a whine, "I told you: I have to do my work first. I have paperwork to do and deadlines to meet and… and…"

"And what?" he answered, stroking her cheek tenderly with a sympathetic gaze, "You always have paperwork to do and deadlines to meet. You always have time for that. It's like you have already dedicated your life to all that stress you go through."

Her eyes seemed to be so heavy as he kept on stroking her cheek, as if comforting and calming her down. "Now," he whispered, "Maybe you can spare a few minutes from all of it, hm?"

Hearing this, she rested her head on his shoulder and mumbled, "Aw, Neji, I said I still have work…"

"I know you do. Still, come on." He took her by the hand, softly entwining his fingers to hers. A light feeling somehow overwhelmed her as Neji led her out of her office and through the corridors of the building. Her mind was still wandering, thinking of her work and duties.

But Neji kept his carefree and plain look on to contradict.

_Save me.  
__Somebody take my hand and lead me.  
__Slow me down.  
__Don't let love pass me by.  
__Just show me how  
__Coz I'm ready to fall.  
__Slow me down.  
__Don't let me live a lie  
__Before my life flies by.  
__I need you to slow me down._

Past the bustling stores and outlets as they went under the night sky, her feet felt so heavy and it's like she wants to go back to business calls and official paperwork. Something told her that she'd regret this right after. But sometimes, Neji knew better.

"Why did you take me here?" Tenten asked him as their arms stayed locked together. A fleeting feeling flew through her as she walked past everything with him. Still, she was a little anxious about this.

Neji turned to her and muttered, "Take a look around." She arched a brow but did anyway. But immediately, she knew what he meant. For once, her world wasn't passing her by in fast forward. She had time to see the faces pass her by for now. It's as if she was simply floating down the street with him.

A small smile carved down her jaw as he went on, "Isn't it nice to have a little time for everything else for once?" Her grip on his hand grew tighter. Her head turned everywhere, looking at everything as if it was her first time out into the world.

He gazed at her from the corner of his eyes as he chuckled, "Kinda refreshing, huh?"

She couldn't help but nod in reply, as she almost felt faint in his arms. Once again, she had time to see beyond the dark and dismal sky and actually notice the stars that twinkled every night. She knew that whenever she looked up, usually she just saw a black blanket over the world.

Now, she saw the star-spangled cape of ebony.

She had time, finally, to see the good beyond the mess we call our world.

As they kept on walking, simply following the trail that the air leaves, her heart felt lighter… softer… and the hard, cold feeling was gone. Her chest, once tight, was now loosened and it was like she had taken another whiff of the fresh breeze in such a long time.

They passed the villagers and through the whole walk, Tenten never took her eyes off of the stars. She had always had her head thrown back, leaving her weight to just tip on the edge. Still, Neji always knew better and watched her in case she fell over lamely.

_All that I've missed I see in the reflection  
__Passed me while I wasn't paying attention  
__Tired of rushing, racing and running  
__Falling apart._

"I took you out here," Neji started as they were nearing her office's building again, "so you could take a break and just appreciate what you have right now. With everything chasing you and gripping your neck, you barely stop to see the little things in life. You pass the precious moments too quickly, forgetting them and covering them up with worries…

…You always brush the small yet happy things in life off as you almost end up falling apart. Doesn't everything seem to pass you by like a blur most of the time? Well, I tried to halt your world for now and maybe remind you that…

…You gotta stop, sometimes, and see what you have to see first. You pass things by too quickly. Slow down and look at everything for a change. And maybe you can also slow down a little and remember that I'm here."

Through all the words that Neji said, Tenten's eyes were locked onto the ground. It was as if his words were hitting her somewhere… and it didn't hurt. In fact, the words felt like relief to her. And she couldn't help but keep listening.

He still held her hand as he whispered, "And I'm always here to slow you down."

_The noise of the world is getting me caught up  
__Chasing the clock and I wish I could stop it  
__Just need to breathe, somebody please…_

With that, he finally let go of her hand and gave her a tiny wink as he told her softly before letting her back into her office building, "Oh, and one more thing: I hope you're free on our anniversary. Still, tell me if you need me to take you out for a walk again."

All she did was smile back and mouth a silent thank you.

After a wave as a form of goodbye, Tenten reentered her office once again and closed the door behind her. A sparkle in her eyes came back and for once, she had a grin on again. Her expression was soft and somewhat relieved.

She knew she needed someone to make her let go of that phone of hers. She needed someone to make her stop talking for a minute and maybe it'd be her turn to listen, not to orders, but to his comforting words. She needed someone who'd help her pause for a moment and just let loose.

She needed that person to survive, to help her through. Without that person, she'd be completely weak. In a second, she'd fall and fail.

Tenten needed Neji.

Without him, she was weak.

She had him to slow her down.

…_Slow me down…_

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**Happy Birthday to Neji Hyuga!**

**Kankuro: What?! You know his birthday? How about mine? Do you know it?**

**Me: … Are you a March celebrant?**

**Kankuro: And you call yourself my fan girl?**

**Me: Well, I admit that I knew Neji's birthday because it's a few days after mine, we're both Cancers and… uh…**

**Kankuro: And?!**

Me: I was a Neji fan girl.

**Kankuro: What?!**

**Me: WAS! WAS!**

**Kankuro: What does he have that I don't?!**

**Me: A six pack? An amazingly angled jaw? Drop dead gorgeous locks? Mesmerizing eyes?**

**Kankuro: I have a six pack of beer! I have a jaw! Not an angled one, but at least I have one! I have better hair! And my eyes are cute!**

**Me: … Gawd, you're conceited. I thought you didn't like me as a fan girl?**

**Kankuro: One rabid, retarded and pissing fan girl is better than none at all.**


	22. Jellybean TwentyTwo: Buttered Popcorn

**This is a late birthday fic for Neji Hyuga, since his birthday was the other day.**

**Kankuro: _I _didn't have a birthday fic!**

**Me: Shut up already. –whacks him with an iron- Anyway, in my respect, it's a little sad and depressing…**

**Kankuro: Who ever heard of a birthday fic that's all psychologically disrupting and dark, eh?**

**Me: Who said it was going to be psychologically disrupting and dark and emo?**

**Kankuro: I didn't say it was going to be emo.**

**Me: You were clearly implying it, you know. I saw it in your eyes.**

**Kankuro: Oh, yeah? Oh, yeah? Well, look me in the eyes right now and tell me what I'm thinking of then, huh?**

**The Jonas Brothers: When you look me in the eyes! –air guitars-**

**Both of us: Big WTF.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto. And I admit that I have 'When You Look Me in the Eyes' in my Yahoo Music play list. I also don't own the Waka in the end.**

**Note: The dividers (O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O) separates the four events that happened within that certain week. Please understand and I hope it won't be so confusing. Some of them are in italics because they happened earlier within the week. The one written with normal text is the present event. Hope you understood what I wanted to say. Thanks.**

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

_NejiTen One-Shot Number Twenty-Two:_

"_Black Umbrella"_

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

"_Don't you want anything for your birthday, Neji?"_

_She fervently asked him with an eager smile as she looked up at him with sparkling eyes. Yet, he diverted his gaze away as he looked around almost absent-mindedly. The mall wasn't a place he'd usually hang out in, but Tenten knew how to persuade him._

"_Hm." He muttered, shrugging, "Aside from your heart, I don't think I want anything else."_

_Hearing this, Tenten giggled shyly and playfully pinched his arm, saying, "Stop being such a lovesick fool. I mean it. Do you want a new pair of sneakers? Remember how you got me a pair last week? We could go jogging together, huh?" _

_He simply shook his head as he mumbled back, "I'm not really one to go jogging." Even though Tenten knew this very well, she thought maybe it'd make him reconsider. Then, she pulled him to the right as she pointed at a rack of polo shirts inside a shop._

"_Want something corporate?" she asked him, turning to him._

_He plainly shook his head and kept his eyes locked forward as they kept on walking._

_Finally, Tenten heaved a sigh and questioned, "Neji, really, there must be even just one thing that you'd want to get on your birthday. It's in a week, remember?" Her gaze was fixed on him as his mouth angled a little._

"_I have one thing I'd like," Neji admitted, "But if asked you to buy it for me, it'd make me feel so guilty, you know. _I _should be giving you gifts."_

"_It doesn't necessarily apply that the guy's the one responsible for spoiling the girl." Tenten corrected him, pulling on his sleeve, "Now tell me what you want or I'm going to give you underwear this year." He merely chuckled but said nothing else._

_Irritated, Tenten whined a little and growled, "Come on, Neji, you don't have to make things so hard for me! It pisses me a lot. So speak up." _

_Neji turned to her and kept his stare blank as he murmured without much emotion, "Black umbrella."_

_Hearing his phrase, Tenten cocked a brow and stifled a laugh as she said, "What? Black umbrella? I don't get it. Is that some kind of… code or something? Coz, you know, I—"_

"_No, I'm serious." Neji said, turning away in slight embarrassment, "I saw this okay-looking black umbrella the other day and I was thinking that it'd be a fine gift. It's kinda big and I think it can accommodate two people. I was thinking of how we can finally take walks together under the rain if I had it."_

_When he said this, Tenten spaced out a little before she burst out laughing, "An umbrella? Seriously? And you want it because it'll cover both of us from the rain, right? And you're talking about walks under the rain again?"_

_He nodded slightly and finally, Tenten blurt out, "Neji, you are really one lovesick fool."_

**O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O**

'_Gawd, why is it so expensive?'_

_Tenten stared hard at the tag that had the price written on it. How could an umbrella cost more than 50 bucks? Is it supposed to be a 'super umbrella' with rain repellent? It intrigued Tenten to no end._

"_That's our 360 model, ma'am." A foreign voice said, breathing behind her, "Limited edition pin-striped umbrella with stainless steel and a 2k gold finish on the handle. Stocks are going fast, ma'am." _

_Seriously, why would people want to buy a fancy umbrella? It's the middle of summer, for Kami's sake._

_And out of curiosity, Tenten took one of the umbrellas out of the rack and as she ripped off the Velcro lock, it made a distinct ripping sound. Pressing the small, shiny button on the handle, the umbrella opened up and displayed its elegant cloth exterior._

_Indeed, Tenten was a little impressed. The material was smooth as silk, but surely, it couldn't be silk. Who'd waste silk in this way? And the handle had a grasp that was anti-slip. Plus, the metal bone structure made it strong enough to endure winds. The risk of it flying away is very low, then._

"_We can also have something carved on the handle or stitched flawlessly on the cloth upon purchase, ma'am." The salesperson said, opening another umbrella that had a few French words stitched and carved onto it, "Many customers bought it for their lovers and even carved a short waka on the handle. Very sweet, ma'am."_

_Somehow, Tenten had an idea on why Neji wanted it. He was a classy guy, so why should she be surprised if he wants this?_

_Still, it was a wallet burner._

"_Can I get a discount?" _

**O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O**

_The plate crashed from her grasp, spilling soapy water onto the floor and the porcelain pieces broke onto the concrete below. _

_Her gaze was still, her brown iris shivering in fear, panic and shock. Tenten's pink lips quivered as the words ran through her league, taking her by surprise and by the neck. In fact, it seemed to be too much to bear. The news burst in her face all of a sudden, in a quick nanosecond._

_And without much thought, as the sapphires welled in her eyes, her brows curved in despair. She cupped her hands over her mouth as the teeth bared in anger and sadness. She fell onto the floor, kneeling, and suddenly, she broke down._

_The emotions overwhelmed her as if there was no tomorrow. Her shoulders shook with every sob and sniff and her world was a blur. Her cries echoed through the kitchen and through her heart…_

_He was gone._

**O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O**

Looking back at everything, it was as if the whole world knew how she felt.

Still, no one cried beside her. Her race has been known to be skilled in hiding tears until a private moment. They always try to be strong, but when they do so, their weakness devastates them even more.

But she couldn't be strong right now. She admits it as her tears streak her cheeks. Both of them was nothing without the other and that statement couldn't be truer on this moment. One fateful and destiny-deciding moment in his life had changed everything. One mission changed it all.

As the incense smoke trailed through the wind and past the misted rain, the breath of falling blossoms filled the air. Everything was seemed to be mourning with her. No one stood beside her to cry along. No one had stayed long enough. Everyone else had gone home.

She looks back at his name carved on the gravestone, noticing every detail and every curve of the inscription. And as the rain fell on the world, the rock glimmered with elegance. Even till this point, Neji proves to be the classy fool he seemed to be.

Tenten made her grip on the umbrella handle tighter, grasping the leather portion with much depression. It was as if she just wanted to fall over again and stop trying to look fine. Under the umbrella, the rain couldn't hide the falling tears. Everyone could see the crying she's been doing.

And from above the clouds, you could see the one lone black umbrella that stood in the cemetery. The drops drip on its material as it shields the mourner under its care.

Somehow, no matter how corny it sounded, he was her protector. He was there to shield her from everything. He saved her many times already. And today, on his birthday, they could've been happy and forever bonded all the more.

Childishly speaking, he could've been her umbrella. Her black umbrella.

Before leaving, walking away from the unforgettable, she gave the umbrella's firm handle a look so she could mumble to herself the simple waka she had asked the salesperson to carve onto the umbrella…

_Since encountering  
__My beloved as I dozed,  
__I have come to feel  
__That it is dreams, not real life  
__On which I can pin my hopes._

_(Utatane ni  
__Koishiki Hito o  
__Miteshi Yori  
__Yume Cho Mono Wa  
__Tanomisometeki)_

Plus, she had these words written after the waka: To my Neji, my lovesick fool. Happy Birthday. Love, Tenten.

It was too bad he never got the gift and he never saw what she had carved onto the handle and onto her heart.

He was a dream that came into her reality. He was her lovesick fool. The soldier who actually was fated to die a day before his own birthday. Rarely would such things happen. What more to the umbrella, him, that did everything to keep her safe from the rain?

Her Neji.

"_Happy Birthday, Neji."_

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**Ew. I didn't like it.**

**Kankuro: We finally agree on something.**


	23. Jellybean TwentyThree: Dr Pepper

**Kankuro: -enters, smiles sheepishly and waves at you- Uh, hey, Ruki's readers. I'm… Kankuro. You know, Gaara's brother and Temari's brother? Uh, yeah, I'm also the guy who plays with dolls… they're called _battle puppets_, nitwits.**

**-silence-**

**Kankuro: Anyway, I know Ruki's supposed to be the one saying all these crappy A/Ns, but she said she doesn't want to face you guys if ever this shot is also crappy, lame, unclear or flame-worthy. I think she's suicidal, too. Just kidding.**

**-clears throat-**

**Kankuro: So, there. That's all. Uh, maybe she'll be here later but I doubt it and—**

**Me: -walks in- … What are you doing here before me?**

**Kankuro: -smiles sheepishly- Ruki! Wow! What a pleasant… surprise… What are you doing here?!**

**Me: I'm… here to do the A/N. Like always.**

**Kankuro: I… I thought you… Uh… You said you didn't want to face the readers since your shot _might _suck and—**

**Me: I don't have much self-pity, Kankuro. If it sucks, fine. I won't take it that far that I won't show up. **

**Kankuro: … You don't own Naruto.**

**Me: -cocks brow, doesn't know what's going on-**

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

_NejiTen One-Shot Number Twenty-Three:_

_"Their Story"_

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

"Tell me a story, Daddy. Please?"

"M-Maybe later, Sweetie."

"Please, Daddy?"

"I don't have any more stories."

"Tell me the one with the Prince and the Princess."

"I have a lot of those. Which one do you want to hear, Kimiko?"

He looked down at the small toddler on his lap, staring back at him with twinkling, bright eyes. She seemed very expectant and with her incomplete smile, Neji couldn't help but pinch her cheek and hold her tighter.

"I want a new one, Daddy." His daughter said, holding her hands up, "I'm tired of the ones with dragons and castles. Don't you have a story that happened here in the village? A nice one with magic?" Clearly, she had a passion for magical and medieval tales.

With that, he heaved an amused sigh and put her down from his lap. He stood from the couch and straightened up his back, telling the little girl, "I'm sorry, Kimiko, but I have to report to work tomorrow and I still have mission details to look through. Tomorrow, I'll tell you another story."

"But, Daddy, I have school tomorrow."

"Yes, I know. So, I'll tell you the story when we get home."

"My friends and I have kunai-throwing practice. Mommy said she'd pick me up since practice ends late."

Hearing this, Neji rolled his eyes and grinned at his little girl. Definitely, with those Byakugan eyes tinted with a slight tinge of hazel, she looked somehow like her mother. And Neji can't resist her or her mother.

With that, he sat back onto the couch and patted his lap, saying, "Just one story and I have to go, okay?"

Immediately, Kimiko hopped onto her father's lap and fixed her seat, awaiting the story. Her eager little expression filled her inside out. Of course, Neji's soft spot for his daughter grew bigger by the day.

"Once upon a time," Neji started, feeling a little foolish at this, "There was a little boy named Ji. He always had a tiny frown on and he hated so many things. He had a classmate in the Academy named Ten, who loved to smile and make people happy despite her tough front."

The child's eyes sparkled with wonder and the story has caught her attention fully. Neji went on, "One day, they became teammates with an odd-looking boy named Bruce. Ji very much hated his new team, especially the girl. He thought they were very inferior to him and…"

"But, Daddy," Kimiko interrupted, "Who is the Prince in this story? Who's the Princess? Is Bruce the Dragon?"

A blank expression crossed Neji's face, but he eventually tried to state, "There are no Princes or Princesses or Dragons here, Kimiko. And no Kings, too. It just happened here in Konoha, remember? You know how we don't have magical creatures and such around here."

With that, Kimiko didn't turn sour. She simply nodded and waited for her father to return to the story.

"One day," he said, "Ten saw Ji seated all alone near their training site. He was by the lake, staring at nothing but the cold, rushing water passing him by. Curious, Ten approached him and sat beside him to keep him company. Ji simply ignored her and kept his gaze away."

Soon, he could tell that Kimiko was beginning to have an irritation towards the indifferent and snobbish boy in the story her father was sharing. Still, she waited for him to continue.

"She couldn't help but stare back at Ji's eyes. She was so captivated in it and whenever she stared back at them, it was as if she could look into them and never look away." Kimiko felt light and dreamy at this, "Then," he said, "Ji blurt out, 'I know my eyes are freakish. Does it bother you?'"

Kimiko laughed at this and asked, "Really, Daddy? What did Ji's eyes look like, anyway?"

Neji just gazed back at his daughter and kept silent. He didn't answer her and went on instead, "Ten was so embarrassed when he said this. She drew back and said, 'No. It's just that… they're so beautiful. They sparkle under the sun and shine against the water's hue. Like precious gems.' And she smiled back at him."

"Ji couldn't help but smile back." Neji said, smirking on his own, "He found it hard to believe that someone liked him because he was who he was. She was the first person to not call him Bug-eyed Freak or Arrogant Jerk. She understood the misunderstood brat he was."

Kimiko nodded as she kept listening to what Neji said, "Then, Ji realized that he liked this girl, too. And he knew that someone like her was rare and dear. From then on, they became the best of friends." Kimiko swears she saw her Dad look away with a sheepish grin.

"They sparred together," Neji said, "And during their Chunin Exams, they couldn't help but look out for each other. Eventually, years after they became friends, Ji became a Jonin before everyone else in his batch." Kimiko seemed very impressed with the fact as her eyes seemed to widen.

Kimiko asked, "How is that so, Daddy? Was Ji really that good?" She looked up at him with much desire to know that answer.

"I guess so," he answered, fixing his gaze on her, "Ten admired him for his genius ways while Ji admired her for her assertiveness and perseverance. By then, Ji had fallen in love with Ten." At this point, Kimiko squealed in delight.

"How romantic!" the little girl screamed with happiness, "Did they get married in the end, Daddy? Did they become happy?"

Neji chuckled at his daughter's eager anticipation and so, he continued, "Ji never told Ten how he felt. He didn't know what Ten also loved him back. So they remained friends no matter how much it hurt them." Neji's words suddenly choked, "Then, Ji got an A-Class Mission."

Kimiko's eyes grew once again at the remark. She waited for her Dad to go on, "He'd be commissioned to another village and he'll act as the guard there. He might never return to Konoha, in fact. Ji didn't want to go since he'd have to leave Ten behind. Ten, on the other hand, told him to go because duty came first. Following what he thought was right, Ji—"

"He what, Daddy?! He went?!" Kimiko yelled, not willing to wait any longer, "How could he leave Ten-chan! He left the girl he loved!"

"He didn't." Neji replied, plainly looking back at the panicky toddler, "He didn't accept the mission."

Kimiko froze in her place. The words seemed to be hard to comprehend, but she knew she heard well. "He declined the mission." Neji told Kimiko with a confident grin, "When Ten heard this, she was so angry at him. His reputation as a hard-working Jonin was stained, she said. It was a disgrace in his name."

Hearing this, Kimiko felt all warm inside. She was somehow satisfied with what the boy in the story did. "He told Ten," he went on, "that _she_ came first before duty." And Kimiko smiled ear-to-ear at that. She clapped her hands in glee as she giggled. "And he told her what he felt." Neji said.

"Did they get married, Daddy?" Kimiko excitedly asked, "Did they?"

Neji nodded and stated, "Five years later. Ji wasn't one who had the guts to ask for her hand in marriage, he admits."

His daughter squealed happily at the happy ending. She hugged her father and exclaimed, "That was a nice story, Daddy! May I ask something about it, please?"

Cocking a brow, Neji mumbled, "Uh, okay. What is it?"

His little girl gazed up at her and cheekily smiled as she questioned him, "Are you Ji, Daddy?"

Looking down at his child, Neji laughed and admitted, "Yes, Kimiko. _I'm _Ji. And Ten's your mother…

And that was our story."

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**I know it's crappy once again, so kill me if you must.**

**Kankuro: -comes in with a chain saw-**

**Me: -takes out bazooka- Just you try it, damn it!**


	24. Jellybean TwentyFour: Wild Blackberry

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

_NejiTen One-Shot Number Twenty-Four:_

_"Promise Unbroken Through Time"_

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Neji,

Don't the days pass us by too quickly? It seemed like it was only yesterday that we were sparring together till sunset when, in truth, it's been years. It feels like only hours ago that we'd run around the village without much reason. Right now, neither of us would even make three yards.

It seems to be true when someone once said that time will pass and never come back. Everything, though, doesn't feel so wasted. In fact, I think we've both spent it to the fullest. Don't you think?

I apologize for the times when I couldn't stand up anymore because of the pain in my legs. You were strong and I only admitted mild inferiority under your name. But I have always been so thankful that you'd be there to lay my arm over your shoulders and bring me up from the pulling force of the world. I never get to all the time, but I wish I could do the same when you were hurting, too.

There were moments when I failed to hear the words that you said. I may appear indifferent, but, in truth, I'm just turning deaf. Sometimes, I wish I'd never be so. If ever my ears fail to listen to your tender words one day, please understand. Make an effort and repeat those statements, from the compliments to the 'Good Night's. I wish I could do the same to you, but I can't even trace your chuckle anymore.

You must've noticed how I keep repeating myself again and again sometimes. I don't know why, but maybe it's because I'm getting forgetful or maybe I just want you to remember that I said it once and may never say it again. It's not because I think you're stubborn. It's just my state. But thank you so much for the times you didn't ridicule me for it.

Understand how I may never want to get out of bed in the morning anymore. The woes pile up in my head at dawn and I contemplate on everything. Forgive me for those dull mornings when I wake up screaming at you or crying all of a sudden. I'd tell you of my nightmares and awful dreams and I'm just glad you actually listen and cry with me.

My voice quivers and sometimes get choked and I know how you always put your ear near my lips just to hear my words. Nothing seems to be clear anymore, anyway. I keep telling you that my voice is choked because of the time, but it's sometimes because of how I silently tear up suddenly.

I fall sick most of the time. More than half of the fortunes we still have are spent on arthritis medications and medical consultations. My caliber is almost gone, but I find you patiently walking with me as I pace through the halls to my check-up. I grow sickly when it's too hot and I get coughs when it's near winter. But I'm just so grateful to still have you fanning me and wrapping me in a blanket at night.

I swore that I never would, but it has happened: I'm sorry for sometimes forgetting our anniversary. Annually, you'd come into the room with flowers and a glowing beam. And you're met with a mystified and clueless look from me until I take a peek at the calendar. I feel guiltier than ever and I'm so happy that you've always understood how I felt.

Almost every night, I just fall asleep in the couch or in front of the television, tired from the daily rituals of everyday life. But I know that each time you see me in that condition, you'd tuck a pillow under my head, lay a blanket over my shivering body and lay a sweet kiss on my forehead. Nothing in this world can show my appreciation for all these things you've done for me.

One day, there will be a time when my heart could fail and I'll just fall apart. I know so, Neji. When that day comes, please promise me that you'd be there with me as I lie, immobile and silent, aching and withered. It's so depressing to be alone in the hospital.

And when I'd have to take my last few breaths, please be there, holding my hand. Hold my hand and don't let go until my grip has loosened forever. I want to shed my tears with your presence overwhelming me as the seconds pass. Everything will soon become a blur and I want your face, your eternal smile, to be the last clear picture I'll ever see.

If ever I meet with the deity above once I have passed, with angel wings and a golden harp, I'll point down at you and tell Him of how you've always been there for me, of the times when you've done what you could for me and for the last moments you shared with me. I'll tell Him of how loving you were and how precious you are to me. I'll tell Him that you are my husband and I love you, now and forever.

So, Neji, you promised me that we'll live on together, melting with old age. Our wrinkled hands will still meet and our fingers will still be entwined. And our support and love would never die. I am very much confident that it never will.

Thank you for everything, Neji. Thank you for making a promise that you'll love me and help me till the very point when my hair has turned white, my skin has gone into folds and my eyes close now and open in another time.

I love you, My Neji.

Forever Yours,

Tenten.


	25. Jellybean TwentyFive: Watermelon

**All I can say right now is this: Stupid LSS.**

**Kankuro: Her newest LSS is 'I'd Lie' by Taylor Swift. Thank goodness this shot isn't a song fic.**

**Me: -goes to YouTube-**

**Kankuro: And here she is, ready for her dose of the song. –puts on ear muffs-**

**Me: Oh, by the way, this was requested by coke.pepsi.sprite, a good friend of mine.**

_**To coke.pepsi.sprite: **_**Damn, I am sure that this is good enough.**

**Disclaimer: Naruto is not mine. Hasn't it gone through your mind by this time?**

**Note: Academy days. When they were about 5 years old or so. And it's pretty short, I guess.**

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

_NejiTen One-Shot Number Twenty-Five:_

_"Greatest Dream__"_

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Every brush stroke was foreign. Each smudge was different. All of the colors failed to merge.

Her wrist would jerk sharply as she tried to coat one side with the paint and the stroke would become misled, resulting into another mistake. Frustration got the best of her and, again, she whines then takes the other brush and dips it into the white. With this, she covers the error.

Indeed, a painter always finds the first smudge of color to be the most difficult to find right. Even if the picture is definite in their head, even if it's in front of them, they'd never know how to start correctly, as if every attempt was wrong.

When the canvas has returned to its flawless state, she clicked her tongue and contemplated once again. Was it a good decision to even begin? She had no experience and she, definitely, wasn't famous for painting.

And with this, she heaved a swift sigh before she let her brush slide against the black paint this time.

A little shaky, Tenten ran the brush bristles against the canvas yet again, creating a streak of ebony contradicting to the pale canvas. The lone river of color sparkled under the light, ironically. How ebony and ivory seemed to blend was amazing.

Satisfied with her move, she soaks the brush bristles in black, darkening the first streak.

To her, it'd become a great masterpiece. She was so sure that'd it be so marvelous that everyone would love it. Da Vinci would envy her. It was so because she had given her all, her heart and soul, into making the painting.

Several directions flew through the color, the strokes easily seen. When she was glad with what she saw, she picked up another brush, a clean one, and coated it with a refreshing hue of apricot, a rare mixture of orange and countless blots of white.

Tenten loved mixing the colors together to formulate a new one whenever she needed. It made her feel supreme, especially since her classmates and friends didn't know how to mix paints yet.

Again, the magic begins. Tenten slices her arm through the air as she paints onto the canvas, piecing her creation like a puzzle, carefully yet enjoyably. It made her grin just thinking of what it would look like in the end.

With the apricot and black finally in place perfectly, she smiles thinly and her brown eyes sparkle with desire.

She drops the brush into a container of water nearby, beside her palette, and vigorously beats it with the water to melt the paint away. As she did, the apricot transforms the water into another tint, miraculously in such a child's eyes.

When she was sure that most of the paint has gone, she smeared a generous amount of handsome silver and began to splatter it cautiously onto the apricot, overlapping the two colors without combining them. To her, those silver orbs were the highlight of her work.

The silver had the most magic, a spell that has bound her from the very first time she saw them. A spell that was unbreakable. A spell she had no plans of running away from. A spell of enchantment… delight… romance…

Finished with the silver, Tenten dipped her brush in some gray and started to form something yet again, watching the form so that she didn't destroy the picture in her mind that would soon become her magnum opus.

There was still time, but all she could do next was stare at her incomplete work. She couldn't help but sigh dreamily. Why couldn't things like these just come alive before her very eyes?

She gazed around to find the world indifferent. Everyone had their own focus on their own work. It didn't matter. As long as her masterpiece was there before her, she was fine. Nobody had to tell her that it was beautiful. She already believed it to be so.

And there, when she was sure the paint was nearly dry, she took her pen out from her back pocket and popped the cover off. With that, she leaned forward and ran the point across the apricot, running a thin line that curved up. When this was done, she backed a little and smiled.

Perfect, that's what it was.

Immediately, she raised her hand and exclaimed, "Sensei, I'm done! I'm done with my painting!"

All eyes turned to her and, eventually, everyone had gathered around her, every classmate and her sensei. Seeing this, her sensei grinned and began, "Well, alright. Today's Art class' theme is dreams. Explain your work, Tenten."

With that, Tenten nodded fervently and quickly began as everyone watched her prepare, "Because the theme is dreams, I decided to make a painting of my greatest dream. And here it is! Nice, isn't it?" She held her hand out, pointing her painting out to everyone.

The other students, girl or boy, stared back at the frozen image on her canvas. The colors were finely chosen, compared to everyone else's, and it indeed could've been Tenten's best work so far. But then, someone questioned, "I… I don't get it, Tenten. How is this your greatest dream?"

Strangely, Tenten was glad that someone asked. Proudly, she beamed and explained wholeheartedly…

"This is a painting of Neji-kun in a tuxedo at our wedding."

True as it is, her amateur painting depicted an image of a pony-tailed boy with silver eyes in a gray tuxedo. His smile felt heavenly and he looked at Tenten with joy in his tiny, lifeless eyes. Indeed, it was Neji Hyuga.

At the statement, everyone fell silent, including Neji, who was standing in the back of the crowd. His blank stare remained the same, yet something made him want to thinly curve his lips up in happiness. Even if this was so, no one could tell.

Then, the anonymous voice came, "You think Neji would actually marry you? That's weird!"

Laughter followed and Tenten's world felt like it had turned into a blur. Amused faces haunted her in every direction and the humiliating laughter was melting her on the spot. Tears formed heavily in her eyes as she glared back at every face that mocked her…

… until _he _stepped forward.

He was there, out of the crowd, and in front of her with a plain smile on. He held his canvas in his hands as he gazed back at her. It shocked her to find him in such a state. She thought he'd be laughing with them or even fuming.

And Neji showed off his painting of a brown locked kunoichi with gorgeous eyes, a blush on her cheeks and a white gown. It was definitely Tenten in a wedding dress, no doubt about it.

She grinned happily with him as he said...

"I like your painting, Tenten. It matches mine."

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**I know the story feels incomplete, but believe me: It's enough.**

**Kankuro: I sure am glad that you didn't paint me…**

**Me: I painted Kabuto…**

**Kankuro: What?! **

**Me: Kidding. –takes out painting- I painted you!**

**Kankuro: Oh, gawd!**

**Me: Make up your mind, will ya?!**


End file.
